Yea, Though I Walk
by Cyberrat
Summary: Nach dem letzten Kampf muss jeder mit seinen eigenen Dämonen kämpfen... Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Aurette
1. Finden

**Anmerkung des Autors (Aurette): **Diese Geschichte ist ein Geschenk für die unglaublich geduldige **Dark River Tempest**. Sie hatte die 'Every Flavour Auction' auf TPP gewonnen und ich habe so lange gebraucht, um die Geschichte genau richtig zu bekommen. Sie hat mir ein paar wirklich leckere Vorgaben geschickt und ich werde sie am Ende einfügen, um die Überraschung nicht zu ruinieren. Ein großer Dank geht an die wundervolle **Karelia** für ihre fantastischen Beta-Fähigkeiten und auch an meine geliebten Komplizen **Dressagegrrrl** und **Hebe GB. **Ich liebe sie unendlich.

**Anmerkung des Übersetzers (Cyberrat):** Und eine neue Geschichte rollt an. Sie umfasst 13 Kapitel und ich liebe sie abgöttisch. Ich weiß einfach, dass ihr sie genauso anbeten werdet wie ich. Aurette ist eine wundervolle Autorin und hat ganz einzigartige Ideen. Es hat unheimlich spaß gemacht, diese kleine Geschichte zu übersetzen und ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso spaß machen wird, sie zu lesen. Aurette hat die Gabe unglaublich mitreißend zu schreiben und sie ist manchmal zum Wegschmeißen komisch. Ich habe ab und an bei ihren Geschichten Tränen gelacht :). Aber ihr solltet auch die Taschentücher bereit halten...

Und hier fängt eine holprige und aufregende Fahrt an...

* * *

Hermine saß am Tisch in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und versuchte sich unsichtbar zu wünschen. Das Leiden um sie herum war so dick, dass man danach greifen und es berühren konnte und sie fürchtete, dass sie implodieren würde, wenn nur etwas mehr davon auf sie drückte.

Sie konnte nichts tun, um zu helfen. Sie hatte es versucht, aber es schien einfach, als wäre alles was sie tat nutzlos. Die Weasleys hatten alle ihre eigene Art mit Schuld umzugehen und Hermine war dagegen vollkommen nutzlos.

Freds Begräbnis schien die Lage nur noch verschlimmert zu haben. Molly und Arthur waren lediglich Hüllen - hohl und zerbrechlich - aber auf ihre Art immernoch wunderschön. Ginny und Harry verbrachten all ihre Zeit damit still aneinander zu hängen und George sah aus, als wäre er auch gestorben und wusste es lediglich nicht. Charlie war nach dem Begräbnis wieder nach Rumänien gegangen, aber sowohl Percy als auch Bill besuchten sie wenigstens einmal am Tag, um zu versuchen für ihre Familie da zu sein.

Hermine flatterte in der Mitte von all dem herum und versuchte zu tun, was auch immer sie konnte. Aber nichts was sie tat, half wirklich dem Schmerz der Familie oder ihrem eigenen.

Ron war eine offene Wunde. Er zog sich während des Tages von ihr zurück und zog sie in der Nacht verzweifelt unter die Bettdecke. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit, um ihre Gefühle füreinander offen zu legen. Sie wünschte, dass sie gewartet hätten bis die Wolke vergangen war; aber in der Euphorie des Sieges gab es keine logischen oder bewussten Entscheidungen.

Diese erste Nacht nach dem Kampf war er in ihren Raum gekommen und in ihr Bett gekrochen und sie hatten endlich ihre komplizierte Beziehung wahr gemacht und hatten einander Worte der Liebe und des Begehrens und der Trauer zugeflüstert. Er war seitdem jede Nacht zu ihrem Bett gekommen. Sie verbrachten fünfzehn Minuten damit sich zur Ablenkung zu befummeln und Stunden damit, einander zu halten um Trost zu spenden der nie kam. Es hatte wenig Schlaf gegeben seit dem Krieg.

Als die Tage länger und schwerer wurden, glitt jedes Mitglied des Haushalts in seine eigene Depression ab. Hermine hatte begonnen sogar noch verzweifelter zu werden.

„Morgen Hermine. Ron schläft?" Harry schlurfte in die Küche und warf die Morgenzeitung auf den Tisch.

„Morgen Harry. Yeah, endlich. Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken. Hast du Schlaf bekommen?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Es gibt Tee", sagte sie und griff nach der Zeitung.

„Danke." Er goss sich eine Tasse ein und setzte sich neben sie; er deutete auf die Zeitung. „Wenn du all die Stussartikel über uns ignorierst, geht es nur um Begräbnisse, Erinnerungszeremonien und Kingsley. Ich habe etwas auf Seite Vier gesehen, was du dir vielleicht anschauen willst."

„Oh?" Sie begann durch die Seiten zu blättern.

„St. Mungos braucht Freiwillige. Sie sind immernoch mit verletzen Leuten übersät und haben nicht genügend Arbeitskräfte."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen und suchte die Seite nach dem Artikel ab.

„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht interessiert sein könntest", fügte er hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst herum zu sitzen und keiner von uns ist gute Gesellschaft."

Hermine hob ihre Augen zu Harrys an und sah sein Verstehen. „Danke Harry, aber nein. Es ist eine gute Idee, aber ich muss hier bleiben. Selbst wenn alles was ich tun kann Tee machen und Menschen beim Weinen zusehen ist."

Harry streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und drückte ihre Hand. „Du bist gut darin Tee zu machen, Hermine. Selbst das Bisschen war eine Hilfe gewesen."

Sie sahen beide auf angesichts des Geräusches von jemand, der die Stufen hinunter kam.

Ron schlurfte in die Küche und Hermine sprang auf, um ihm etwas Tee einzugießen.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass du länger schlafen würdest", sagte sie, während sie etwas Brot für Toast schnitt.

„Dachte ich auch", antwortete er. „Mach dir keine Mühe. Ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig."

„Du musst essen. Es wird nur einen Augenblick dauern."

„Hermine, lass es. Ich will nichts."

„Aber Ron – "

„Setz dich einfach!", fauchte er. „Ehrlich, ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du jeden Morgen so einen Trara machst." Er schlürfte an seinem Tee. „Ist sonst schon jemand wach?"

Hermine setzte sich hin und faltete ihre Hände mit einem schweren Seufzen in ihrem Schoß.

„Deine Mum hat George sein Frühstück gebracht. Dein Dad ist zur Arbeit gegangen."

„Er ist zurück zur Arbeit gegangen?"

„Yeah."

„Schon?", sagte er mit kleiner Stimme. Er sah verloren aus.

Hermine griff nach ihm und nahm seine Hand, aber er drückte sie lediglich und ließ los. Er stupste die Zeitung mit einem Finger an.

„Irgendetwas, was sich zu lesen lohnt in diesem Schmierblatt?", fragte er.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry. „Es gibt einen Artikel darüber, dass St. Mungos immernoch Freiwillige sucht, die mit den Verletzten nach dem Krieg helfen wollen. Ich dachte, dass das vielleicht Hermine interessieren könnte."

Ron drehte sich und blickte sie an. „Das ist eine gute Idee."

„Das könnte ich nicht", sagte sie. „Du brauchst mich hier." Sie sah die Steifheit in seinem Gesicht und fragte leise: „Oder?"

Ron seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass uns beiden ein wenig Raum gut tun würde, weißt du? Du könntest tatsächlich jemandem helfen, anstatt nur herum zu sitzen." Er schob die Zeitung zu ihr. „Du solltest es tun."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte die Gefühle aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„In Ordnung."

* * *

„Es ist Irrsinn", deklarierte die große, korpulente Frau hinter dem Tresen. Das Trällern ihres Akzents gab ihre karibische Herkunft weg. „Wir haben immernoch Patienten auf Betten in den Korridoren. Die Flügel sind vollgestopft mit Menschen die an allen möglichen Verletzungen und Zauberschäden leiden. Es gibt keine Logik oder Ordnung. Wir haben Augenverletzungen zusammen mit Patienten, die Lichttherapie benötigen."

Hermine nickte mitfühlend, während Heiler Gayle ihren Kopf in Frustration schüttelte, wodurch die eisengrauen Zöpfe um ihren Kopf herum tanzten.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie gekommen sind, Miss Granger, aber ich befürchte wenn Sie nach Publicity gesucht haben, werden Sie die in dem Job nicht finden. Wir brauchen Leute, die die Drecksarbeit erledigen. Unsere Mitarbeiter und sogar unsere Hauselfen sind überfordert. Wir brauchen Leute, die Essenstabletts herumtragen und helfen die zu füttern, die sich nicht selbst füttern können. Bettpfannen und Laken müssen gereinigt und Patienten gebadet werden, wo es möglich ist. Es wird Sie nicht in die Zeitung bringen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will nicht in den Zeitungen sein. Ich will nur helfen."

Die Frau starrte sie direkt an. Ihre goldenen Augen schienen Hermine in ihrem Sitz fest zu tackern. Schließlich nickte sie ihr kurz und knapp zu. „Wie bald können Sie anfangen?"

Hermine lächelte. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass sie dies tat. „Jetzt?"

„Ausgezeichnet! Kommen Sie mit mir und ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wem Sie folgen werden. Ich hoffe, dass Sie schnell lernen."

Hermine merkte, wie sie schmunzelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, lerne ich nervig schnell."

Heilerin Gayle lachte. „Ich lerne selbst nervig schnell. Ich denke, das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

* * *

Hermine trat durch den Kamin und wischte die Asche von sich.

„Verdammte Hölle, Hermine. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Hermine blickte verwirrt auf. „St. Mungos. Das wusstest du."

„Die ganze Zeit? Du hast das _Abendessen_ verpasst."

Sie blickte sich im leeren Wohnzimmer um. „Ron, es war deine Idee, dass ich helfen soll. Sie brauchen viel Hilfe."

„Yeah, aber ich dachte nicht, dass du den ganzen verdammten Tag weg sein würdest."

Sie seufzte und hängte ihren Mantel am Kamin auf.

„Naja, das war ich aber. Und das werde ich morgen auch sein und jeden Tag für die vorhersehbare Zukunft."

„Ernsthaft? Und was ist mit mir?"

Sie wirbelte herum und pinnte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick fest. „Was _ist_ mit dir, Ron? Du hast mich seit Tagen dafür angefahren, dass ich herumhänge und mich heute Morgen praktisch aus der Tür geschoben. Was genau brauchst du? Du musst es mir sagen, weil mir ein bisschen schwindelig davon wird, mich in Kreisen zu drehen und zu versuchen, es herauszufinden."

Er blickte sie mit Augen voller Feindseligkeit an. „Vergiss es", murmelte er und stampfte davon.

„Das wird immer leichter!", rief sie ihm nach.

* * *

Hermine krabbelte unter die Laken und blies die Kerze aus. Ginny war bereits aus dem Zimmer, welches sie sich teilten, geschlüpft, um zu Harry zu gehen; daher wusste sie, dass Ron auf dem Weg war. Vielleicht würde er den Hinweis verstehen und sie allein lassen, wenn sie vorgab, bereits zu schlafen.

Kein Glück. Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder und Ron schüttelte sie, als er auf das Bett plumpste. „Ich mag es nicht. Ich brauche dich hier."

„Ron, wir haben es die ganze Nacht besprochen. Du brauchst mich, damit du dich geliebt fühlst. Ich verstehe das und ich liebe dich. Das tue ich. Aber Lavender Brown braucht mich, damit ich ihr zum Badezimmer helfe. Cho Chang braucht mich, damit ich sie füttere, weil ihre Hände immernoch bis auf die Knochen verbrannt sind. Mrs. Springlander braucht mich, damit ich ihre Magensonde sauber halte. Sie haben sonst keinen, der diese Dinge tut! Es ist schrecklich! Da sind so viele, die verletzt sind!"

Sie setzte sich auf und legte ihre Arme um ihn, doch er war steif und unnachgiebig. „Komm mit mir. Nur für ein paar Stunden. Harry und Ginny können auf George aufpassen und deiner Mum ein bisschen helfen. Es wird dir gut tun, das Gefühl zu haben, etwas zu erledigen."

Er sprang vom Bett auf. „Willst du sagen, dass ich hier nichts erledige?"

„Nein!" Sie schnaubte und zog an ihrem Haar. „Ron, ich sage das nicht. Ich muss das einfach tun. Wieso stellst du es hin, als würde ich etwas Schreckliches tun, wenn es deine Idee war?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Lass uns nichtmehr streiten. Keiner von uns will das. Wir tun uns nur weh."

Er setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. „Du hast recht." Er hob das Laken an und schlüpfte neben ihr ins Bett. „Es ist nur so schwer, jemanden so zu verlieren. Du verstehst nicht, wie sich das anfühlt."

Hermine blinzelte ihre Tränen zurück und rollte sich von ihm fort. Er schmiegte sich an sie und schlang seinen Arm um sie. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie seufzte und entspannte sich an ihm. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ron."

Er antwortete nicht. Er drückte nur seinen erhärtenden Schwanz gegen ihren Hintern.

Sie schloss die Augen und runzelte die Stirn.

* * *

„Ich finde das sieht unglaublich aus!", sagte Hermine und hielt den Spiegel so ruhig wie sie konnte.

„Ich will fast ein Bild machen", sagte Lavender mit einem Lachen.

„So schnell wie du heilst, solltest du es jetzt machen. Morgen wird es nichtmehr so dramatisch aussehen. Vielleicht könntest du deine Mum darum bitten, eine Kamera mitzubringen?"

Lavender betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Die Hälfte davon war geschwollen und klumpig. Die neue Haut war pink und glitzerte, wo sie verbrannt gewesen war. Die andere Hälfte war makellos. Sie fuhr mit der Maskarabürste ein letztes Mal über die Wimpern ihres rechten Auges. „Das werde ich. Ich will das meinen Enkelkindern zeigen. Denkst du eine rote, gepunktete Linie in der Mitte wäre zu viel?"

Hermine lachte. „Lass es so. Es ist jetzt schon ein dramatischer Unterschied", sagte sie und legte den Spiegel zurück auf den Tisch.

„Wie geht es Ron?", fragte Lavender mit übertrieben neutraler Stimme.

Hermine seufzte. Ron war der Elefant im Raum gewesen, seit sie vor einer Woche angefangen hatte [1]. „Ganz ehrlich? Es geht ihm nicht gut. Keinem von ihnen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es irgendjemandem in der Zaubererwelt gut geht." Sie hob ihre Hände und ließ sie dann in ihren Schoß fallen. „Er wird kalt. Er weigert sich, seine Trauer raus zu lassen. Er ist zu beschäftigt damit, für alle anderen alles gleichzeitig zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll. Nichts, das ich sage oder tue hilft und ich sitze damit fest zu sehen, wie es ihn schmerzt."

„Ist das der Grund, warum du so viel Zeit hier verbringst?"

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber die Make-up Tipps sind ein Plus." Sie stand auf und rückte rasch Lavenders Laken gerade. „Harry und ich führen ihn und Ginny heute zu einem Muggelkino aus. Ich hoffe, dass ihn das ein bisschen ablenken wird."

Lavender schob das Make-up Köfferchen fort und Hermine nahm es an sich und legte es auf den Tisch neben ihnen. „Naja, sag Ron, dass ich nach ihm gefragt habe. Nur als ein Freund. Ich hoffe, dass es ihm bald besser geht."

Hermine drückte ihre Hand. „Das werde ich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihn das zum Lächeln bringen wird."

Sie stand auf. „Willst du, dass ich dir noch irgendetwas bringe, wenn ich morgen zurück komme?"

„Mir fällt nichts ein. Danke, Hermine." Lavender starrte sie direkt an. „Für _alles."_

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Wirklich", sagte sie, bevor sie mit einem letzten Winken hinter dem Vorhang hervortrat.

Sie lief durch den Flügel, ihre Perlentasche aus der Jackentasche ziehend und sie nach den Kinotickets durchsuchend. Sie hatte gerade genug Zeit, um nach Hause zu hüpfen und sich umzuziehen, bevor die Show begann.

Die Ecke umrundet, wurde sie fast von einer geradezu panischen Midge O'Riordan umgemäht. „Granger, ich weiß, dass du früh gehen wolltest, aber kannst du das zu Mrs. Dayre bringen? Sie ist in 209, glaube ich. Es ist nur mehr Suppe. Sie wollte eine zweite Portion, aber Heilerin Gayle will, dass ich augenblicklich die Tränke im dritten Stock katalogisiere. Sie sagte, dass ihre Bestandsaufnahmen eine Katastrophe sind und ihnen ein paar Dinge ausgehen."

Hermine packte das Tablett. „Kein Problem."

„Danke!"

Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Mrs. Dayre war auf dem dritten Stock gewesen, als Hermine sie das letzte mal gesehen hatte, aber wenn Patienten entlassen wurden, wurden die, die noch blieben, zu schnell verlegt, als dass man ohne eine Liste auf dem Laufenden sein konnte.

Sie fand 209 und sah, dass der Raum mit ‚Isolation' beschriftet war. Sicherlich war das vom letzten Patienten übrig geblieben, sonst hätten sie keine Aushilfe geschickt, um die Suppe zu bringen. Sie drehte sich und schob die Tür mit der Hüfte auf.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht zu lang gewartet haben, Mrs. Day – Oh! Oh mein Gott! Was tust du da? Was zur Hölle tust du da? Geh weg von ihm!"

Hermine ließ das Tablett auf einen Tisch in der Nähe der Tür fallen und rannte zum Bett hinüber. Professor Snape lag dort nackt und scheinbar hilflos, während Michael Corner willkürlich Büschel von Haaren griff und sie mit seinem Zauberstab abschnitt.

Snape schien fast vollkommen bewegungsunfähig zu sein. Nur seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig. Schläuche in seinem Mund und seinem Hals hinderten ihn daran zu sprechen - aber das brauchte er nicht. Die Wut in seinen Augen sprach Bände.

Sobald er sie sah, wechselten seine Augen von wütend über zu beschämt und dann zu mörderisch in einem Herzschlag.

Michael blickte sie an, als wäre sie irre geworden. „Ich schneide sein Haar. Ich kann es nicht sauber halten. Die Heiler sagten, dass ich das könnte."

„Bedecke ihn zumindest! Um Gotteswillen, kannst du ihm nicht ein bisschen Würde lassen?" Hermine griff in den Schrank und zog ein Laken hervor.

„Das darfst du nicht! Er hat Nervenschaden! Es verursacht Schmerzen, wenn seine Haut berührt wird. Und es ist sowieso nur Snape." Michael hob ein anderes Büschen Haare hoch und Hermine sah das schmerzvolle Zucken im Gesicht des ehemaligen Schulleiters.

„Sein Haar ist mit seiner Haut verbunden, du Idiot! Du tust ihm weh! Hör auf! Hör verdammtnochmal einfach auf!"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte und Michael stolperte und fiel zu Boden, um aus der Feuerlinie zu kommen. Hermine rollte nur ihre Augen und benutzte ihn, um die Geländer um das Bett herum zu heben. Sie faltete das Laken aus und legte es über das Geländer, um Snapes Nacktheit zu bedecken, ohne ihn zu schmerzen.

„Mach deine Notizen auf der Liste und verschwinde dann", fauchte sie, während sie das Laken sicherte, sodass es nicht einsacken würde.

Michael blickte sie finster an, während er vom Boden aufstand. Er packte die Patientenliste und begann mit der Feder darauf zu kritzeln, die daran befestigt war und sich selbst mit Tinte füllte. „Denk nicht, dass ich Heiler Gayle nicht davon erzählen werde, Granger."

„Dann vergiss ja nicht den Teil, in dem du gesagt hast ‚Es ist nur Snape'", knurrte sie zurück. „Nimm das Tablett da und finde heraus, in welchem Raum Mrs. Dayre ist und bring es ihr."

Als Michael mit dem Tablett verschwunden war, begann Hermine unkontrolliert zu zittern. Emotionen, die seit Wochen gerade unter der Oberfläche getanzt hatten, drohten hervor zu brechen in einem Anfall der Hysterie. Severus Snape war am Leben. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten und allem, mit dem sie versucht hatte zurecht zu kommen, war es der Anblick dieses Mannes im Besonderen, der so tief hinuntergezogen worden war, der sie brach.

Sie lief zum Bett, in welchem Snape an ein paar Kissen gelehnt lag und begann damit, sanft die Haare fort zu ziehen, die auf seinen Schultern gelandet waren, ohne ihn zu berühren.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Er antwortete nicht. Er lag nur dort im Bett - schwach und blass und erschreckend ausgemergelt aussehend. Sein Mund war um den Schlauch der Magensonde herum zugeklebt worden und es gab einen Schlauch, der von seinem verbundenen Hals zu einer kleinen Phiole führte, die an einem Stab neben seinem Bett hing. Seine Brust hob sich immernoch schwer und sein Gesicht war knallrot, aber seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Sie starrte das Liniennetz an, welches um seine Augen eingegraben war. Er sah so viel älter aus, als zu der Zeit, in der er noch ihr Lehrer gewesen war vor über einem Jahr.

Als sie das Glitzern einer Träne sah, welche in seinen pechschwarzen Wimpern versteckt war, verließen sie die letzten Anzeichen von Ruhe und sie kollabierte in den Stuhl hinter ihr. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch und begann zu weinen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie am Leben waren…Ich wusste es nicht. Oh mein Gott, ich habe Sie lebendig dort zurückgelassen!" Sie schnappte heftig nach Luft zwischen ihren fast unverständlichen Worten. „Es tut mir so leid, Sir! Es tut mir so leid!" Sie beugte ihren Kopf hinunter zu ihren Knien und schluchzte nutzlos für volle fünf Minuten. Sie war vollkommen unfähig, es zu stoppen.

Als der schlimmste Schmerz vergangen war, hob sie den vorderen Teil ihrer blau-weiß gestreiften Freiwilligenuniform an und wischte ihr Gesicht ab. „In Ordnung", sagte sie mit Schluckauf. „Das ist nutzlos, erniedrigend und wenn ich Sie auch nur im Geringsten kenne, extrem nervend." Sie erschauerte und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und professionell zu bleiben. „Sie können mir nicht gerade befehlen, den Raum zu verlassen. Noch können Sie mit wogenden Roben hinaus gleiten und die Tür zuschlagen." Sie schluckte und schniefte. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich war einfach überwältigt, Sie zu sehen. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie am Leben sind." Sie zog sich auf die Füße, wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Augen und nahm die Liste auf. „Okay, lassen Sie mich mal sehen. Sie hatten gerade ein Bad und das Bett ist frisch bezogen. Sie wurden durch den Schlauch gefüttert. Sie brauchen im Moment keine Medikationen." Sie blätterte die Seite um. „Lassen Sie mich sehen, was das Problem ist." Sie las rasch über die Seite des Heilers; sie überflog die technische Sprache und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte, die sie verstand.

Professor Snape war durch Naginis Gift paralysiert worden. Seine einzig freiwilligen Bewegungen schienen seine Augen und sein rechter Daumen zu sein. Seine Haut war hypersensitiv und benötigte einzigartige Zauber auf dem Bett unter ihm, um ihn minimal darüber levitiert zu halten. Sein Gehör war herausragend, genauso wie seine Sicht. Sie übersprang alles bis hinunter zur Prognose und sah, dass sie eine langsame, jedoch solide Regenerierung erwarteten; man befürchtete jedoch, dass seinen Stimmbändern permanenter Schaden zuteil geworden ist. Sie seufzte und hing die Liste zurück auf ihren Platz. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah, wie er sie mit einem vollkommen unlesbaren Blick anstarrte.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen und dann werde ich Sie in Ruhe lassen. Können Sie blinzeln?"

Er tat es.

„In Ordnung. Einmal Blinzeln für Ja, zwei Mal Blinzeln für Nein und wütendes Blinzeln für ‚Granger, verpiss dich aus diesem Raum', okay?"

Er blinzelte ein Mal.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?"

Ein Blinzeln.

„Ist es Ihre Haut?"

Ja.

„Funktionieren die Zauber auf ihrem Bett nicht?"

Zwei Mal Blinzeln und ein erleichtertes Aufatmen.

„In Ordnung, Professor. Ich werde das augenblicklich erledigen." Sie zog den Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte „_Nuntius_." Ein Strahl blauen Lichts rauschte durch den Raum und unter der Tür hindurch. Sie drehte sich zu ihm zurück und sah die Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich wissen will, wie lange die Zauber schon nicht funktionieren", sagte sie leise.

Er blinzelte ein Mal. Langsam.

„Schmerzt noch etwas?"

Ja.

„Innerlich?"

Nein.

„Ihr Hals?"

Nein.

Sie begann langsam damit, Körperteile aufzuzählen. „Hände? Arme? Beine? Füße? Kopf?"

Als sie zu Kopf kam, blinzelte er ein Mal. „Ist es Ihr Haar?"

Ja.

„Sind es extreme Schmerzen?"

Ja.

Sie wurde rot. „Hat Michael Ihnen einen Gefallen getan, als er es geschnitten hat? Es wäre typisch für mich, die falschen Schlüsse gezogen zu haben."

Er rollte seine Augen und stimmte offensichtlich zu, blinzelte jedoch ‚Nein.' Gottseidank.

„In Ordnung. Ich werden den Heiler das auch wissen lassen."

Sie drehte sich zum Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür und Heiler Pye trat hektisch ein. „Was ist los?", fragte er und eilte zu ihnen, um die Liste aufzunehmen.

„Die Zauber auf dem Bett haben versagt", sagte sie. „Er liegt auf seiner Haut und hat sehr große Schmerzen. Er hat auch nur einen halben Haarschnitt gehabt, wie Sie sehen können und jetzt schmerzt sein Skalp."

Sie trat aus dem Weg, während Heiler Pye eine Reihe von Zaubern sprach, denen sie nicht folgen konnte. Er markierte jedes Mal etwas auf der Liste.

Endlich erneuerte er den Zauber auf dem Bett und Hermine beobachtete, wie ihr Professor sich minimal vom Bett abhob. Er stieß ein Seufzen aus und warf ihr einen Blick solcher Dankbarkeit zu, dass sie fast wieder anfing zu weinen.

„Es ist das Gift, wissen Sie", sagte Pye abwesend. „Es hat seine Nerven angegriffen. Die Tränke, die wir entwickelt haben, reparieren den Schaden, aber der Schmerz ähnelt einem Cruciatus. Bis wir das Gift aus seinem System bekommen, ist er quasi immun gegen alle Schmerzmedikamente. Ich habe um genau zu sein ein paar Nerven in seinem Hals abgetötet, nur um in der Lage zu sein, die Verletzung behandeln zu können. Es war höchst filigrane Arbeit mit den Zaubersprüchen, wenn ich das sagen darf. Schwierige Sache, aber wir haben den Job gut gemacht." Er hängte die Liste zurück und drehte sich zu ihm. „Gibt es außer seinem Kopf noch andere Beschwerden?"

Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich in Überraschung, dass er sie fragte und nicht den Patienten. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Snape und er blinzelte sie zwei Mal an. Er schaffte es, ganze Paragraphen über seine Meinung von Heiler Pye mit nur einem Blick auszudrücken. Sie schmunzelte und sagte: „Nein. Das waren seine Hauptprobleme."

„Gut. Was seinen Skalp anbelangt, möchte ich, dass sie einen Epilierzauber benutzen. Seine Follikel sind beschädigt und werden ihm weiter Schmerzen zufügen, bis wir den Druck erleichtern. Sein Haar hat ihn wahrscheinlich seit Tagen gequält und niemand hat bisher daran gedacht. Gute Arbeit. Wo ich gerade darüber nachdenke, beseitigen sie doch lieber all sein Körperhaar."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und riss ihren Kopf zu Snape herum. Er blickte in Horror zu ihr zurück. Sie hatte seine Augen noch nie so groß gesehen.

„Ich werde später wiederkommen und schauen, wie es ihm geht. Gute Arbeit, uh", er blickte auf ihr Namensschild. „Miss Granger. Oh. Sie sind nicht zufällig mit Hermine Granger verwand, oder?"

Sie blinzelte heftig. „Nein", sagte sie. „Keine Verwandtschaft."

„Oh, naja. Wenn man Rita Kimmkorn glauben darf, ist sie inzwischen ziemlich mediengeil. Sie hätte niemals Zeit dafür her zu kommen und uns zu helfen. Es wäre jedoch ganz schön gut für die PR."

Der Heiler lief zur Tür, während Snape und Hermine einen fassungslosen Blick austauschten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Heiler Pye?"

„Ja?"

„Wie lange werden seine Nerven noch so sein? Das Gefühl des Cruciatus…"

„Schwer zu sagen. Da ist etwas in seiner magischen Signatur, das den Prozess verlangsamt. Ich hätte gesagt, dass es inzwischen schon verheilt sei, aber jetzt? Ich denke, dass er so oft unter Cruciatus gestanden hat, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hat. Es sollte nichtmehr lange dauern." Pye zuckte die Schultern und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine drehte sich zu Snape zurück und sah den selben Ausdruck unglaublicher Dankbarkeit in seinen Augen. Es waren wirklich unglaublich ausdrucksstarke Augen.

Sie trat näher an das Bett heran. „Niemand hat Ihnen gesagt, wie lange es anhalten würde, oder?"

Nein.

„Dachten Sie, es sei permanent?"

Ja.

Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Ist es nicht. Ihre Liste sagt, dass sie bis auf die Ausnahme ihrer Stimmbänder, komplett genesen werden. Sie werden nicht für immer paralysiert sein, Professor. Sie werden diesen Ort schließlich verlassen, ich verspreche es."

Er schloss seine Augen und wieder sah sie Feuchtigkeit an seinen Wimpern. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Hat niemand ihnen _etwas_ gesagt?"

Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und starrte sie hilflos an. Dann blinzelte er langsam ‚nein'.

Sie begann wieder zu schluchzen. „Wir haben gewonnen, Sir. Voldemort ist tot. Sie haben Ihre letzte Nachricht rechtzeitig überbracht, um alles zu ändern. Sie sind ein Held."

Auf ihren letzten Satz hin, blinzelte er heftig. Sie entschied, dass er versuchte nicht zu emotional zu werden und nicht, dass er ihr sagen wollte, dass sie sich aus dem Raum verpissen sollte.

Sie rieb sich über die Augen und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Dann wollen wir Sie mal von den Schmerzen befreien." Sie begann an seinem Kopf. Die Hälfte davon lang und strähnig und die andere Hälfte aussehend, als wäre er unter einem Fleischermesser gewesen. Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Sie sehen aus wie ein halbgerupftes Hühnchen. Es tut mir leid, dass es Ihnen weh tut. Ich mag ihr Haar sehr. Es schien ihrem Drama immer geholfen zu haben. Ich hasse zu sehen, wie es verschwindet."

Sie hielt ihre Augen von den Seinigen abgewandt und flüsterte: „Epilo."

Als sie das Resultat sah, war sie entsetzt und brach in hysterische Tränen aus. „Oh _Gott!_ Fuck! Sie sehen schrecklich aus! Christus! Sie sehen aus wie ein Babyvogel! Nur Schnabel und keine Daunen." Sie starrte voller Horror auf ihn hinunter und realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte.

Er blickte finster zu ihr zurück.

„Oh Scheiße! Sie haben nichteinmal Augenbrauen! Sie können nicht finster schauen! Ich habe ihren finsteren Blick kaputt gemacht!", schrie sie voller Horror aus.

Er blickte sie mit einer Mixtur aus Wut und Verwunderung an. Sie nahm an, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich etwas irre wurde.

„Fühlt es sich besser an? Sagen Sie mir, dass es sich gelohnt hat!"

Er blinzelte einmal.

„Den Göttern sei Dank, denn Sie sehen aus…"

Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich und die Worte erstarben in ihrer Kehle. „Richtig. Ich denke Sie haben es verstanden. Wir werden uns einfach darauf freuen, wenn es wieder wächst, okay?"

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und faltete behutsam das Laken, welches über seinem Körper hing, bis es über seinen Hüften lag. Sie wiederholte den Zauber und ignorierte die Art und Weise wie sein schmaler Oberkörper rote Flecken bekam. Snape konnte verdammt schnell erröten. Es half wahrscheinlich nicht, dass er blass wie ein Fischbauch war.

Das spärliche Haar auf seiner Brust verschwand, zusammen mit dem unter seinen Armen und - nach zwei weiteren Runden - die auf seinen Armen. Sie hielt inne, um sich den Schatten seines Dunklen Mals auf der Innenseite seines linken Unterarms anzusehen.

Es sah dunkel und entzündet aus und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre es kurz davor sich zu bewegen. Sie erschauerte und blickte fort.

Sie faltete das Laken wieder hoch zu seinen Schultern und lief ans Ende des Bettes, um das Laken von seinen Füßen zurück zu falten. Sie bemerkte, dass er erstaunlich elegante Füße hatte. Sie waren lang und schmal und graziös. Sie hatte Füße zuvor nie bemerkt. Rons waren quadratisch und breit. Sie waren einfach Füße. Snapes Füße waren tatsächlich… ansehnlich.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und faltete das Laken in Teile; sie arbeitete, während sie das tat.

Sie beendete seine Beine und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Sein Gesicht war immernoch knallrot und seine Augen tanzten vor Wut. Ohne hinzusehen, faltete sie das Laken höher und sprach den Zauber. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Ärmel und begann, das Laken zurück zu zupfen. Sie starrte die ganze Zeit über fest in seine Augen. Die wütende Empörung wurde zu Dankbarkeit vermischt mit Erniedrigung.

„Ich habe Körper aller Formen und Größen gewaschen, seit ich hier vor einer Woche angefangen habe", sagte sie im Plauderton. „Ich weiß, dass es schrecklich peinlich für Sie sein muss. Ich denke es war mir am Ende des zweiten Tages so unangenehm, wie es nur sein konnte, aber danach wurde es einfach Teil der Arbeit. Seltsame Sache, wenn man darüber nachdenkt. Ich habe die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht, Lavender Brown zu hassen, weil sie mit Ron im sechsten Jahr zusammen gewesen war. Ich musste ihr inzwischen drei Bäder geben, weil sie einen Explosionszauber im letzten Kampf abbekommen hat. Das bringt die Dinge in eine neue Perspektive."

Sie beendete es, das Laken zu befestigen und stellte sich auf. „Jemand muss Sie baden, Professor und alle Freiwilligen sind Ihre ehemaligen Schüler. Es wird wenig Würde geben, aber wenn es hilft: nicht jeder ist so geistlos und grob wie Michael Corner. Die meisten von uns sind hier, weil sie helfen wollen. Der Schmerz und das Leid um uns herum ist schrecklich. Sie sind nicht der Einzige. Zumindest waren Sie nicht einer von denen, der auf einer der Liegen im Flur gewesen ist. Wir haben immernoch ungefähr zwanzig Patienten die darauf warten, in einen Flügel zu kommen."

Sie blickte in seine Augen. Er sah lächerlich aus ohne Haare und Augenbrauen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es möglich war, den Mann noch feindseliger aussehen zu lassen.

„Ich werde Heiler Gayle fragen, ob es möglich ist, einen Hauselfen Ihre intimeren Angelegenheiten erledigen zu lassen. Ich denke, dass Sie so viel Würde verdienen, wie möglich ist."

Er blickte sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Geht es Ihnen besser?"

Ja.

„Gut." Sie griff nach der Liste und begann Notizen zu machen. „Dann war es das wert, dass wir uns so geniert haben. Hätten Sie es gerne, dass ich Ihnen morgen etwas zum Lesen mitbringe? Ich kann etwas zusammenbasteln, um es über Ihrem Bett halten zu können. Die Seiten umzublättern, könnte etwas problematisch werden, aber ich denke mir etwas aus."

Seine Augen wurden weicher und er blinzelte einmal mehr.

„Fiktion?"

Nein.

„Poesie?"

Nein.

„Journal?"

Nein.

„Textbuch?"

Er warf ihr einen säuerlichen Blick zu.

„Sicherlich nicht den _Tagespropheten."_

Ja.

Sie warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. „Oh, Sir. Sind Sie sicher? Es ist alles so deprimierend."

Er hielt ihren Blick gefangen und blinzelte langsam.

„In Ordnung. Hätten Sie gerne alle seit dem Kampf?"

Ja.

Sie seufzte. „Gut. Versprechen Sie mir nur, dass Sie all die idiotischen Dinge ignorieren werden, die sie über mich abdrucken. Ich bin entweder eine Heldin, oder eine Hure. Es kommt auf den Tag an. Man kann es ihnen nicht recht machen. Ich sehe Sie morgen, Professor. Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie am Leben sind. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie unglücklich ich war, als ich dachte, dass Sie gestorben sind, denkend, dass wir sie alle hassen würden."

Er sah sie für einen langen Moment an, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sie geschlossen hielt.

Sie hängte die Liste zurück und ging.

* * *

[1] Elefant im Raum = ein Thema, welches im Raum steht und tunlichst vermieden wird, obwohl alle daran denken.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette:_ Nur eine kurze Notiz für mein ff.n Publikum. Diese Geschichte ist für das The Petulant Poetess Archiv geschrieben worden [...] Wie dem auch sei; ihr werdet eine weitaus hochpoliertere Version meiner Geschichte als üblich lesen können. Das kommt daher, dass TPP einfach so toll ist.

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Wie immer werde ich Dinge in den Anmerkungen, die nichts direkt mit der Geschichte zu tun haben oder sich auf schon längst abgelaufene Deadlines beziehen in [...] setzen. Ein vielversprechender Anfang, oder? Ich bin so aufgeregt, endlich mit der Geschichte anzufangen!


	2. Verlieren

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Ein Dankeschön geht an Karelia für ihren wundervollen Enthusiasmus und exzellente Beta-Fähigkeiten!

* * *

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Du hast uns alle warten lassen, Hermine. Ginny war unglaublich enttäuscht!"

„Ron, es tut mir leid. Aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich –"

„Ich weiß! Du hast Snape gefunden! Das ist toll! Aber du hattest _hier_ Leute, die sich auf dich verlassen haben! Harry und Ginny haben auf dich gezählt!"

„Ich mache mir nicht um Harry und Ginny Sorgen, Ron. Sie haben verstanden, warum wir den Film verpasst haben und sie haben sich darüber gefreut, warum ich spät war. Ich bin nur traurig, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Es wird nicht wieder passieren, ich verspreche es. Ich werde die Tickets austauschen. Wir können einen anderen Abend gehen."

Ron warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? Du verstehst es nicht! Es geht nicht um mich, es geht um _sie._ Ich dachte ich könnte darauf zählen, dass du mir den Rücken freihältst, während ich etwas Gutes für sie tue! Aber du bist weg und reparierst alle anderen, außer meiner Familie!"

Hermine fühlte sich nah an einem Schreikrampf. Sie war so sauer auf ihn, dass ihr Kiefer schmerzte vom Knirschen; sie konnte es jedoch nicht raus lassen. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht helfen lassen wollte – dass seine Familie nicht wollte, dass sie sie reparierte. Ron war so zerbrechlich wie Glas. Wenn sie jetzt die Kontrolle verlor, könnte sie ihn schrecklich verletzen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Er seufzte und lief fort.

In dieser Nacht als er in ihr Zimmer kam, schlief er in Ginnys Bett.

* * *

Hermine eilte in den Krankenflügel mit einem Berg dreckiger Essenstabletts. Sieschüttete die Reste in einen Mülleimer, stapelte sie auf der Seite, reinigte ihre Hände antibakteriell, packte einen Berg sauberer Laken und flitzte dann in eine neue Richtung fort.

Sie traf die Tür mit ihrer Hüfte.

„Sind Sie bereit für die nächste Zeitung, Professor? Oder wollen Sie eine Pause? Oh Scheiße, das waren zwei Fragen." Sie schob die Laken in einen Schrank, lief zu seinem Bett hinüber und zog die lange Spindel hinunter, die sie über seinem Kopf errichtet hatte. „Eine andere?"

Ja.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, legte den nächsten _Tagespropheten_ in die Spindel und hängte sie wieder auf. Sie tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „Ist die Zeit zwischen den Seiten gut?"

Ja.

„Brauchen Sie etwas anderes?"

Nein.

„In Ordnung, ich komme später wieder."

Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie inzwischen als eine Kombination zwischen ‚danke', ‚tschüss' und ‚ich bin zufrieden mit Ihnen' interpretierte – ein leichtes Zusammenkneifen der Augen. Er hätte wahrscheinlich seine Zunge verschluckt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie es in ihrem Kopf ‚die Augenumarmung' nannte.

„Seh' Sie später."

Sie eilte wieder aus dem Raum, um Chos Laken zu wechseln.

* * *

„Woran arbeitest du?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch.

„Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie ich meine Spindelerfindung für Bücher umbauen kann. Arthur und ich haben in seinem Schuppen herumgekramt und ich denke, dass ich nah dran bin."

„Ah. Wie laufen die Dinge überhaupt mit Snape?"

„Gut. Denke ich. Er macht Fortschritte. Der Cruciatuseffekt scheint abgeklungen zu sein. Er kann Berührungen jetzt ertragen. Er ist immernoch paralysiert, aber seine Haare haben wieder angefangen, zu wachsen. Er ist wie du. Du weißt doch, wie deine Haare immer über Nacht wachsen nach einem Haarschnitt? Er hat bereits ungefähr drei Zentimeter und es ist nur zwei Wochen her. Gottseidank. Der Mann hat mit Glatze lächerlich ausgesehen." Hermine erschauerte. „Mir gehen die Sachen aus, die ich ihm zum Lesen geben kann. Er ließt unglaublich schnell. Schneller als ich, wenn du es glauben kannst. Uns sind all die neuesten Zeitschriften ausgegangen, also wollte ich mit Büchern anfangen."

„Hat er schon mit dir gesprochen? Hat er dir irgendetwas erzählt?"

Hermine blickte von den Drähten auf, die sie zusammenband. „Harry, der Mann hat einen Schlauch in der Kehle und sein Mund ist zugeklebt. Ganz abgesehen von dem Schlauch in seinem Hals. Er kann noch nichteinmal schlucken, ganz zu Schweigen von sprechen. Ich weiß, dass du mit ihm sprechen willst, aber es gibt nur so viel, was jemand mit ja oder nein rüberbringen kann."

Harry sah zerknirscht aus. „Ich habe es vergessen. Du scheinst immer über ihn zu sprechen, als hättet ihr Konversationen."

Sie lachte. „Nein. Konversation impliziert einen willigen Austausch. Er ist praktisch das Opfer meines Geplappers. Ich nehme an wenn er jemals seine Stimme zurückbekommt, werden seine ersten Worte ‚Granger, halt's Maul' sein." Sie spielte mit ihrer Erfindung herum. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass wir eine ziemlich gute Kommunikation erfunden haben, trotz all der Barrieren. Ich kann sehen, dass ich ihn nicht so sehr nerve, wie ich gedacht hätte. Er kann so viel mit seinen Augen sagen. Nur mit seinen Augen, weißt du? Es ist wie… er ist paralysiert, aber ich kann trotzdem seine Körpersprache lesen." Sie schnaubte. „Zumindest denke ich, dass ich es kann. Ich könnte falsch liegen und er könnte schier in den Wahnsinn getrieben sein mit meiner Dummheit."

„Hast du ihm gesagt, dass Kingsley eine Untersuchung ins Laufen gebracht hat, um ihn zu befreien?"

Ihr Gesicht bewölkte sich. „Das habe ich." Sie drehte einen weiteren Draht um den dünnen Metallstab, den sie hielt. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ihn interessiert hat. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen." Sie hob die Drahtschere auf und schnipste das Ende ab. „Ehrlich, Harry. Ich fange an zu denken, dass Snape nicht überleben wollte. Ich denke das ist der Grund, warum seine Genesung so langsam ist. Kleine Dinge brauchen die längste Zeit, um zu heilen und sie können es sich nicht erklären. Pye sagt, dass er denkt, dass Snape aktiv gegen seine eigene Heilung kämpft."

Harry blickte sie überrascht an. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wieso wäre er sonst so erleichtert gewesen zu erfahren, dass er nicht paralysiert bleiben würde?"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Oh! Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Du hast recht!" Sie fügte einen weiteren, kleinen Stab zu ihrem Bündel hinzu und nahm einen anderen Draht auf. „Ich werde Pye das sagen müssen. Es muss eine andere Erklärung geben."

Harry lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. „Wie geht es deinen anderen Patienten?"

„Gut. Mr. Reilly ist heute entlassen worden. Er wird für Behandlungen zurückkommen, aber er ist fast so gut wie neu. Oh! Habe ich dir gesagt, dass Lavender zurückgekommen ist als freiwillige Helferin?"

„Das ist toll!"

„Yeah, ich war so aufgeregt, als ich sie im Kittel gesehen habe. Lustig, wie Dinge sich ändern. All diese Jahre als Zimmernachbarn konnten wir uns nicht ausstehen. Jetzt verstehen wir uns ziemlich gut."

„Dinge verändern sich immer auf ungeahnte Weisen", sagte Harry.

Sein Ton brachte Hermine dazu, ihre Augen zu schließen.

„Ich habe dich und Ron letzte Nacht wieder streiten gehört."

Hermine schüttelte einfach ihren Kopf. „Das war nichts."

„Ich weiß. Es war eine ganze Menge Nichts, Hermine. Wie lange wollt ihr Zwei das noch so laufen lassen?"

„Es wird besser werden."

Harry seufzte. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Hermines Augen stachen vor Tränen und sie blickte mit verschwommenen Augen hinunter auf ihre Erfindung.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Ich habe endlich meine Erfindung beendet. Ich habe sie bereits mit einem Buch ausgestattet und sie wird zehn Seiten umblättern, bevor ich sie wieder anstellen muss.

„Ich war die ganze letzte Nacht wach und habe versucht rauszufinden, was Sie gerne lesen würden. Ich dachte, dass Shakespeare zu gekünstelt und Krieg und Frieden ein bisschen zu banal wäre. Ich konnte nicht herausfinden, was für jemanden, der so intelligent ist wie Sie, als Entspannungslektüre zählen würde. Dann habe ich mich auf Salman Rushdie, Umberto Eco und Iain Banks entschieden. Wenn Sie die hassen, dann werden wir zwanzig Fragen spielen müssen. Ich denke, dass Sie Banks mögen werden. Er ist vollkommen verrückt, aber auf die geniale Art und Weise. Sehr surrealistisches, hirnmäßiges Zeug. Ich dachte, dass wir ohne das M beginnen [1]. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Science Fiction Sie ertragen können, ohne von der Science verwirrt zu werden."

Sie hörte auf zu plappern, ersetzte die Spindel mit ihrer Erfindung und blickte auf ihn hinunter.

Er hielt ihren Blick und hob langsam eine Augenbraue. Er war schon die ganze Zeit in der Lage gewesen, sie zu senken, aber dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sah, wie er sie hob.

„Professor! Ihre Augenbraue! Können Sie beide bewegen?"

Er blinzelte und wackelte dann langsam mit ihnen und sah selbstzufrieden aus. „Das ist wunderbar! Was können Sie sonst noch tun?"

Sie packte die Liste und überflog die Seiten. „Finger und Zehen!"

Sie riss die Laken hoch, die seine Füße bedeckten und beobachtete, wie er seine Zehen bewegte. Sie fühlte sich lächerlich stolz. „Himmel. Ich denke, dass ich anfange zu weinen. Nein, ich werde Sie nicht ansehen. Ich weiß schon, dass Sie denken, dass ich dämlich bin. Also welcher Ausdruck auch immer in Ihren Augen ist, er ist vollkommen verschwendet."

Sie hörte, wie er durch seine Nase schnaubte und linste trotzdem zu ihm. Seine Augen waren selbstzufrieden mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Das ist so unglaublich! Haben Sie irgendwelche Schmerzen, wenn Sie sie bewegen?"

Nein.

„Ist es sehr schwer?"

Ja.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Nach fast einem Monat Bettruhe werden Ihre Muskeln ein wenig abgebaut haben. Haben sie Sie bereits für die Physio eingeplant?"

Er starrte sie nur ausdruckslos an.

„Übungen, um zu helfen, ihre Muskeln wieder aufzubauen."

Verstehen leuchtete auf und er blinzelte ‚Nein'.

„Naja, alles nacheinander. Ich warne Sie vor, Sie werden es hassen. All die anderen Patienten tun es. Cho Chang versucht die Muskeln in ihren Händen wieder aufzubauen und sie schwört ihre erste Nutzung von ihnen wird sein, Heiler Flark zu erwürgen."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen und sie lachte. „Ich weiß, Sie planen bereits, mich zu erwürgen. Also, gibt es irgendetwas, was Sie brauchen, bevor ich mich mit den Bettpfannen näher vertraut mache?"

Nein.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde das hier anwerfen. Ich werde es auf fünfzehn Minuten stellen, bevor es umblättert. Sie werden langsam lesen müssen, um ihn zu verstehen. Es wird Ihr ganzes Hirn in Anspruch nehmen. Ich werde in meiner Mittagspause zurückkommen und nachschauen, ob Sie es hassen."

Er gab ihr eine Augenumarmung und sie tätschelte seine Füße, bevor sie das Ende des Lakens über sie warf. „Ich muss sagen, Professor, Sie haben die hübschesten Füße, die ich je an einem Kerl gesehen habe."

Sie blickte zurück über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, dass seine Augen zur Hälfte an seiner Stirn hochgeklettert waren und seine Wangen sich langsam erröteten. Sie lachte, als sie seinen Raum durch die Tür verließ.

* * *

„Hast du gehört, dass Lucius Malfoy eingeliefert wurde?"

Hermine schaufelte ihr Mittagessen in den Mund und schüttelte ihren Kopf in Lavenders Richtung.

„Gestern Nachmittag."

„Was fehlt ihm?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie geschluckt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie Draco und seine Mutter im Gang auf und ab gelaufen sind. Ich denke nicht, dass sie rein gelassen werden, um ihn zu sehen."

Hermine rührte in ihren Nudeln. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", flüsterte sie.

Lavender nickte heftig. „Ich weiß! Ein Teil von mir denkt von ihnen als Todesser, aber sie haben sich am Ende bekehren lassen, oder? Zumindest Mrs. Malfoy hat Harry geholfen. Ich will sagen ‚Gosh, ich hoffe ihm geht es gut', aber ich bekomme die Worte nicht raus."

Hermine nickte. „Genau."

Lavender deutete mit ihrer Gabel auf Hermines Teller.

„Du solltest dich lieber beeilen, sonst verpasst du dein Date mit Snape."

Sie blickte Lavender finster an, welche lachte und ihre Hände in die Luft schmiss. „Ein Witz! Aber ich denke schon, dass es seltsam ist, dass er von all den Leuten im Krankenhaus dich verlangt hat."

„Hat er?"

„Hast du nicht die Notiz im Büro der Krankenschwestern gelesen? Keine von uns ist in seinem Raum erlaubt. Er erlaubt nur dich oder die Hauselfen. Pyes Anweisungen."

Hermine lächelte mit Backen voller Nudeln. Sie hob die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich wusste, dass ich ihm ans Herz wachsen würde." Sie schluckte. „Ich denke ich habe meine neue Power entdeckt. Leute solange belabern, bis sie klein beigeben."

Die beiden lachten, während Hermine aufstand und ihr Tablett hoch nahm. „Raus in den Kampf", sagte sie. Sie schaufelte Nudeln den ganzen Weg bis zum Mülleimer in ihren Mund, bevor sie sie hinein schmiss und aus der Kantine eilte.

Sie war immernoch am Kauen, als sie seine Tür drei Stockwerke weiter oben aufschob.

Er sah aufgeregt aus. Er bewegte seine Finger unter dem Laken.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Ja.

„Mögen Sie das Buch?"

Ja.

„Exzellent! Er ist einer meiner Lieblingsautoren!"

Er rollte seine Augen und sie begann zu vermuten, was sein Problem war. „Soll ich die Erfindung die Seiten schneller blättern lassen?"

Er kniff seine Augen zu und riss sie wieder auf in der Blinzelversion eines Schreis.

Sie lachte. „Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, dass Sie eine Minute brauchen würde, um sich an seinen Schreibstil zu gewöhnen."

Sie zog das Buch hinaus und stellte es auf die nächsten zehn Seiten ein, bevor sie einen Hebel an der Erfindung drehte und sie mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte. „Da. Brauchen Sie irgendetwas?"

Er blinzelte ‚Nein', während er bereits zu lesen begann.

„Ich komme später zurück."

* * *

Hermine saß auf der Kante ihres Bettes, als Ron in den Raum schlüpfte und sich sofort auf den Weg zu Ginnys Bett machte. Er sah sie nichteinmal an. Sie sah zu, wie er sein Hemd über seinen Kopf zog und es auf den Boden neben seinem Hemd von letzter Nacht fallen ließ.

„Werden wir überhaupt darüber reden?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", antwortete er.

„Vielleicht könntest du mir sagen, ob ich immernoch dein Mädchen bin?"

Er ließ sich auf Ginnys Bett fallen.

„Naja, wir haben es irgendwie übereilt, oder? Ich meine mit allem, was passiert ist, war das Timing nicht besonders gut, oder?"

Sie beobachtete, wie er zappelte, während ein Gewicht sich auf ihrem Herzen nieder ließ.

„Also liebst du mich nicht?", fragte sie.

Er sackte in sich zusammen. „Das tue ich. Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Es ist nur, dass… Ich kann es im Moment nicht ertragen, weißt du?"

Sie erlöste ihn von der Unannehmlichkeit reden zu müssen, indem sie sich unter die Laken rollte. Er seufzte in offensichtlicher Erleichterung und blies die Kerze aus.

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen, damit sie seinen Schlaf nicht störte, während sie weinte.

* * *

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Haben Sie gut geschlafen letzte Nacht?"

Ja.

„Irgendwelche Beschwerden?"

Nein.

„Irgendwelche neuen Fortschritte?"

Er warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und sein rechter Arm hob sich leicht unter dem Laken. Sie lächelte und blickte seine Füße an und er bewegte sie an den Knöcheln hin und her.

Sie griff nach ihm und umfasste seine Hand durch die Laken. „Das ist so aufregend! Ich freue mich so für Sie."

Er schloss seine Hand um die Ihrige. Sein Griff war so schwach wie das eines Kätzchens.

„Ich denke ich werde Trübsal blasen, wenn Sie aus der Tür da laufen. Ich werde Sie schrecklich vermissen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie nicht der Typ sind, der als Freiwilliger zurückkommt, wie Lavender."

Er drückte ihre Hand und bewegte seine Augen dann zu der Erfindung über dem Bett.

„Richtig. Genug von der Dummheit, eh? Würden Sie lieber mit einem Buch oder der Zeitung beginnen?"

Nachdem er die Bewegung seiner Fingerspitzen zurückerlangt hatte, waren diese zu seinem Vokabular hinzugefügt worden. Ein Zucken seiner rechten Hand bedeutete Option eins, links bedeutete das Zweite. Er wählte das Zweite.

„In Ordnung. Die Tageskimmkorn soll es sein." Sie fädelte die Zeitung in die Spindel und befestigte sie an den Haken, die an der Decke hingen.

Sie war kurz davor, den Timer anzustellen, als die Tür zu seinem Raum sich öffnete und Heiler Pye eintrat. Sie riss die Zeitung von der Decke.

„Oh, gut. Miss Granger. Sie können helfen. Mr. Snape ist dabei, seine Magensonde zu verlieren." Er lächelte und blickte auf den Professor. „Dies sollte kein bisschen weh tun, da Sie im Moment kein Gefühl in Ihrem Hals haben. Diesen Nachmittag fangen wir an, Sie mit der doppelten Dosis des nervenregenerierenden Trankes zu behandeln und bis zum Abend sollten Sie Flüssigkeiten zu sich nehmen können."

Pye lehnte sich hinunter und begann, das Klebeband von Snapes Mund fort zu ziehen. Er entblößte trockene, aufgerissene Lippen. „Nehmen Sie das Kissen fort und neigen Sie seinen Kopf für mich nach hinten, ja?"

Hermine zog behutsam eines seiner Kissen heraus und schob einen Arm zur Unterstützung hinter seinen Hals, bevor sie seinen Kopf nach hinten neigte. Seine nackte Haut war erstaunlich weich.

Er warf ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu und sie kräuselte ihre Nase zur Entschuldigung.

Pye hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, den Schlauch zu lösen und den Infusionsbeutel aus dem Weg zu schieben. Er packte den Schlauch und begann zu ziehen. Snape kniff die Augen zu und sein rechtes Bein zuckte wild auf dem Bett.

„Ich würde sagen, dass er es fühlen kann", schnappte Hermine und fügte zu spät hinzu: „Sir."

„Das ist ungewöhnlich. Er sollte es nicht. Ich versuche das schnell zu machen, aber es scheint, als hätten die Muskeln sich verspannt."

Snape riss die Augen auf und er starrte Pye nicht nur ein bisschen angewidert an.

Hermine schlüpfte mit ihrer Hand unter das Laken und hielt Snapes. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre, aber er sah sie nicht an.

Pye zog wieder und Snape zuckte wieder; er drückte ihre Hand mit deutlich mehr Stärke, als er bisher gezeigt hatte. Sie drückte zurück und streichelte seine Schulter, während sie seinen Kopf in ihrer Armbeuge hielt. Als der Schlauch hinaus kam, hatte sich Snapes Griff an ihrer Hand nicht gelockert und seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Sie sahen voller Schmerzen aus und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, während er tiefe Atemzüge durch seine Nase einsog.

Hermine zählte bis Zehn, bevor sie sich traute, ihren Mund zu öffnen. „Sie haben gesagt, seine Nerven wären betäubt."

„Das waren sie", sagte Pye und führte einige Diagnosezauber aus. „Aber sie haben sich selbst geheilt." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Seltsam. Es muss dieses verdammte Gift sein. Es sollte so nicht funktionieren. Ich werde eine neue Reihe an Tests für diesen Nachmittag anordnen. Wir müssen verstehen, was vor sich geht. Zuerst hinderte es ihn daran zu heilen und jetzt heilt es Dinge, die nicht geheilt werden sollen."

Er richtete sich auf. „Naja, wir haben Ihnen den Schlauch entfernt und das Adrenalin scheint gut für Ihre Beine gewesen zu sein. Das sind zwei gute Dinge. Und die Nerven in Ihrem Hals zurück zu haben ist keine schlechte Sache, nur unangenehm für eine Weile." Er inspizierte den Abflussschlauch in Snapes Hals. „Wenn wir die Reste des Giftes raus bekommen, sollten Sie eine ziemlich wundersame Heilung durchmachen. Sie bekommen Ihre Stimme vielleicht doch noch zurück."

Er nahm Snapes Liste auf und begann zu schreiben. „Ich will, dass Sie anfangen ihm Wasser einzuflößen; wir müssen ihn wieder dazu bringen zu schlucken und es könnte die Schmerzen lindern. Ich werde mit einem Schmerztrank zurückkommen. Hoffentlich hat seine Immunität dagegen aufgehört."

Sie nickte, da sie sich nicht traute zu sprechen, während Pye den Raum verließ.

Snape klammerte sich immernoch an ihre Hand und sie lehnte sich näher und presste seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie.

Er zuckte mit seinem Arm – mehr ein Krampf, als eine Bewegung – und brachte die Hand zu seiner Brust. Sie fühlte die Feuchtigkeit, die sich an dem Laken entlang gesaugt hatte und drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, dass er sich eingepisst hatte. Das war kein normaler Schmerz gewesen.

„War es das Cruciatusgefühl?", fragte sie, sich zurückziehend, sodass sie seine Augen sehen konnte.

Er öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte ein Mal, ehe er sie wieder voller Elend schloss.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf hinunter und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Eine Geste, von der sie nicht als seltsam dachte, bis weit später – und schob dann das Kissen vorsichtig zurück hinter seinen Kopf.

„Wollen Sie, dass ich einen Hauselfen rufe? Oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie säubere?"

Sie betrachtete seine Hände für einen langen Moment, bevor die Finger seiner linken Hand flatterten.

Sie zog sich zurück und griff tief nach ihrem Sinn für Professionalismus. Die Keramikschüssel vom Tisch neben ihm nehmend, füllte sie diese mit Wasser und sprach einen Wärmezauber. Sie ging und zog ein Handtuch und neue Laken aus dem Schrank neben dem Badezimmer, bevor sie ihn dreißig Zentimeter vom Bett levitierte.

Er stieß einen Atem aus.

„Bewegen hat Ihrem Hals wieder weh getan?"

Er flatterte mit seiner rechten Hand, anstatt seine Augen zu öffnen.

Sie verbannte das oberste Laken zur Waschstation und begann damit, ihn sanft zu waschen. Sie behielt ihren Geist konzentriert, seinen langen, schlanken Körper und die Dicke des schwarzen Haares um sein Geschlecht mit dem selben klinischen Abstand betrachtend wie sein Dunkles Mal. Sie trocknete ihn rasch mit einem weichen Handtuch und breitete dann ein neues Laken, um seinen Stolz zu bewahren über ihm aus. Sie hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, sein Haar zu waschen und es zu trocknen – es war nun fast so lang, wie es ursprünglich gewesen war – und wechselte dann seine Kopfkissenbezüge und das untere Laken auf dem Bett.

Sie senkte ihn sanft zurück auf das Bett. Der gesamte Prozess hatte zehn Minuten in Anspruch genommen.

Er hatte niemals seine Augen geöffnet.

Er atmete immernoch heftig, seine Augen vor Schmerz zusammengekniffen; seine Hände waren nun zu Fäusten zusammengeballt.

„Ist es irgendwie besser geworden? Oder immernoch das Gleiche?"

Das Gleiche.

„Ist es der pulsierende Schmerz, wenn der Cruciatus stoppt? Oder die Agonie, wenn man damit getroffen wird?"

Er riss die Augen auf und warf ihr einen geschockten, fragenden Blick zu.

Sie errötete und blickte hinunter. „Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte sie. „Nachdem wir gefangen worden waren. Ich habe einen Abend damit verbracht, mich auf dem Teppich der Malfoys zu winden."

Seine Augen füllten sich mit einer wundersamen Ansammlung von Emotionen. Reue, Mitgefühl, Besorgnis und unglaubliche Trauer.

„Es ist vorüber. Wir haben gewonnen", sagte sie ohne viel Enthusiasmus. „Wir müssen alle nur herausfinden, wie wir mit den Folgen umgehen müssen, oder?" Sie fühlte, wie eine Welle der Emotionen damit drohte sie zu brechen und schob sie fort. „Jetzt beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Er bewegte seine rechte Hand und riss dann seinen ganzen Arm näher zu ihr. Sie griff danach und packte seine Hand wieder und er drückte.

„Werden Sie einfach gesund für mich, okay?"

Er warf ihr einen traurigen Blick zu und schloss seine Augen.

* * *

„Hallo Hermine, Liebes. Es ist gut, dich endlich zu Hause zu sehen."

„Hallo Molly. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das Abendessen verpasst habe."

„Da ist ein Teller, wenn du hungrig bist."

„Danke, ich bin am Verhungern."

Molly wischte ihre Hände an der Schürze ab und erhitzte den Braten mit einem Zucken ihres Zauberstabs, bevor sie den Tisch herrichtete. „Ich hoffe, es schmeckt dir. Ich werde nach George sehen, bevor ich ins Bett gehe."

„Gute Nacht", sagte Hermine, während Molly den Raum verließ.

Ron stand im Türrahmen der Küche. Sie sprachen nicht, bis sie ihr Essen beendet hatte. Er setzte sich schwer in den Stuhl neben ihr und schob den Salz und das Pfeffer zwischen seinen Händen hin und her.

„Hermine, es ist zehn Uhr abends. Ich soll glauben, dass du die ganze Zeit Bettpfannen gewechselt hast? Sag mir die Wahrheit. Siehst du jemand anderen?"

„Was?" Sie ließ ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen und starrte ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Sich mit Mühe vom Tisch erhebend, trug sie ihren Teller zur Spüle. „Ron. Du kannst mich nicht weiter so im Kreis führen. Du sagst mir, ich soll im Krankenhaus arbeiten und dann wirst du sauer, dass ich im Krankenhaus arbeite. Du sagst mir du kannst es nicht verkraften, in einer Beziehung zu sein und dann fängst du an, dich wie ein neidischer Blödmann aufzuführen. Nein. Da ist niemand anderes, außer du zählst Professor Snape, der im Moment eine angenehmere Gesellschaft ist, als du."

Sie trocknete ihren Teller mit einem Zucken ihres Zauberstabs und schickte ihn zusammen mit dem Rest von ihnen vom Abendessen in den Schrank.

„Du verstehst das falsch", schnappte er zurück und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Ich hätte mich für dich gefreut, wenn da irgendjemand gewesen wäre. Jetzt bemitleide ich nur jeden, der es sein könnte."

Er drehte ihr seinen Rücken zu und stampfte aus der Küche, sie dümmlich hinter ihm her starrend zurücklassend.

In dieser Nacht weinte sie sich auf dem Sofa der Weasleys in den Schlaf.

* * *

[1] Aurette sagte zu mir nach meiner Rückfrage: […] Iain Banks publiziert unter zwei verschiedenen Namen: Iain Banks und Iain M. Banks. Wenn er das M einfügt, weiß man, dass es striktes Science Fiction ist. […]

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...]... Reviewantworten kommen nun als private Nachrichten. Wenn ihr dieses Feature ausgeschalten habt, kann ich euch nicht länger für eure Reviews danken. Also wenn irgendjemand denkt, dass ich ihn/sie letztes Kapitel übersehen habe: bitte schaut bei euren Einstellungen nach! :-)

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich habe die Anmerkung drin gelassen, da ich damit sagen wollte: auch ich antworte euch immer, sofern es mir möglich ist :) ich freue mich tierisch zu hören, ob ich mit einer Geschichte euren Geschmack getroffen habe, oder was ihr darüber denkt :D!


	3. Suchen

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an Karelia für ihre wunderbaren Beta-Fähigkeiten und ihren ansteckenden Enthusiasmus.

* * *

„Draco ist eingeliefert worden", sagte Lavender, während sie mit ihren Tabletts durch die Kantine gingen.

„Wirklich? Ist sein Dad noch hier?"

„Yeah. Alicia hat gesagt, sie hat Mr. Malfoy gesehen, als seine Tür offen gelassen worden ist. Es geht ihm ziemlich schlecht. Sie hat gesagt, seine Haut sei schwarz."

„Gütiger Gott! Woher sollte das kommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Die Heiler wollen nicht darüber reden. Sie machen sich ziemliche Mühen, keine Kontamination zuzulassen, also sind jetzt in der ganzen Umgebung keine Freiwilligen erlaubt. Aber Gerüchte sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung haben, womit sie es zu tun haben."

„Gott. Ich hoffe, dass es keine Art neue Epidemie ist. Die Dinge sind gerade dabei, sich zu beruhigen. Das ist alles, was wir noch bräuchten."

Sie setzten sich und begannen ihr Mittagessen.

„Also geht es Ron und dir besser?"

Hermine schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Ehrlich? Nein. Wir scheinen uns getrennt zu haben, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir jemals wirklich zusammen gewesen sind. Ich denke wenn wir vielleicht etwas Raum gehabt hätten…"

„Meinst du? Weil du die ganze Zeit hier bist. Das erscheint mir als genügend Raum."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. In meinem Kopf kann ich zugeben, dass es vorüber ist. In meinem Herzen fühlt sich der Gedanke nicht bei ihm zu sein wie ein Messer in den Magen an. Wir haben uns so lange umeinander gekümmert. So viele Jahre. Es scheint dumm zu sein das Handtuch zu werfen nach nur zwei einhalb Monaten Beziehung. Und denk nur daran, was die letzten paar Wochen gewesen ist. Ich meine er hat mich nicht einmal geküsst bis zum letzten Kampf. Nicht gerade ein vielversprechender Start in eine Beziehung."

Lavender schnalzte in Sympathie mit ihrer Zunge.

„Und wenn wir nicht zusammen sind, wo soll ich dann hingehen? Ich meine ich lebe bei ihm und seiner Familie. Ich habe kein Zuhause. Das ist so ein Durcheinander."

„Du könntest immer bei mir und meinen Eltern einziehen. Wir haben ein Zimmer."

Hermine lächelte und Lavender drückte ihren Arm kurz. „Du bist süß, aber ich denke ich will aushalten und versuchen, es zum Laufen zu bekommen. Ich denke sobald die Trauer einmal nachlässt, werden wir stärker sein, weil wir es versucht haben, weißt du?"

Lavender warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Ehrlich? Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, es zum Funktionieren zu bringen. Ich bin einfach sauer davon gestürmt, habe hübsch geweint und dann einen anderen gefunden. Ich habe Ron in einer Woche hinter mich gebracht. Jeff in zwei Tagen und Antoine in einem. Ich denke ich habe mir nie nochmal die Mühe gemacht, mich in sie zu verlieben. Ich bin einfach mitgehüpft, bis sie mich haben fallen lassen."

„Ugh", sagte Hermine. „Das hört sich schrecklich an."

„Das tut es, nicht wahr? Aber ist es nicht. Ich kann oft umsonst essen. Um genau zu sein habe ich morgen Abend ein Date mit Michael, wenn wir von der Arbeit kommen. Er führt mich für Sushi aus."

„Hat er nicht Cho getroffen?"

„Nicht in letzter Zeit. Sie hat ihn letzten Monat sitzen lassen. Es fällt ihr schwer, sich nicht selbst als Krüppel zu sehen. Ich versuche ihr zu Verstehen zu geben, dass es besser werden wird. Ich habe ihr sogar meine Bilder gezeigt. Aber sie ist ziemlich deprimiert. Ich denke der Stress und der Kampf und sogar Cedric haben sich mit ihren verbrannten Händen vermischt. Sie hat es ziemlich schlecht."

„Vielleicht solltest du sie nicht wissen lassen, dass ihr Ex dich für Sushi ausführt."

„So dumm bin ich nicht." Lavender verkrampfte ihr Gesicht. „Okay, ich bin _nichtmehr_ so dumm." Sie erhoben sich vom Tisch mit ihren Tabletts. „Hey, ich gehe heute nach der Arbeit mit Parvati und Padma aus. Willst du mitkommen? Mädchenabend."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich gute Gesellschaft wäre."

Lavender schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Du musst dich entscheiden, was du willst, Granger. Du wusstest immer, was zu tun ist, sobald du herausgefunden hattest, was du wolltest."

Hermine nickte nur vage und lief zu den Treppen.

* * *

Sie traf die Tür mit ihrer Hüfte, das Tablett auf einer Hand balancierend und ein neues Kissen auf der anderen.

„Ta da! Schauen Sie! Ihr erstes Essen! Und um zu feiern, habe ich einen Ersatz für das Kissen mitgebracht, welches Sie geschafft haben platt zu drücken, weil Sie den ganzen Tag im Bett lungern wie ein Pascha."

Er blickte sie finster an, aber seine Augen hielten genügend Humor, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht wirklich vor den Kopf gestoßen war.

„Irgendwelche zusätzlichen Schmerzen seit letzter Nacht?"

Nein.

„Gut."

Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und schob ihn zum Bett hinüber; sie schob ihn über seine Brust. Nachdem sie das neue Kissen zu seinem Haufen hinzugefügt hatte, setzte sie sich neben seine Hüfte und nahm einen Löffel. Ihre Hand hielt inne, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Oh. Soll ich einen Hauselfen holen, der Sie füttert? Es ist mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sie etwas dagegen haben könnten. Ich meine, nach gestern… Es tut mir leid, ich dachte Sie würden glücklich sein, etwas essen zu können. Selbst wenn es nur Brühe ist."

Er starrte sie an und dann zuckten seine Augen hinunter zur Schüssel. Er seufzte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und trat auf dünnes Eis. „Sie sind nicht hilflos, Sir. Sie sind nur verletzt. Es geht Ihnen jeden Tag besser. Es gab Dutzende anderer Patienten, die sich nach dem Kampf nicht selbst füttern konnten. Sie sind nicht allein."

Er hob seine Augen zu ihr und sie waren voller trauriger Ironie.

„Okay, Sie sind _nichtmehr_ allein. Ich bin hier und ich mag es zu denken, dass wir eine Art Freundschaft geschlossen haben."

Seine Augen sprachen Bände.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an. Wir haben jeden Grund, Freunde zu sein."

Ein weiterer Blick.

„Um, naja, okay… Wir haben einiges gemeinsam. Hören Sie damit auf, geben Sie mir einen Moment. Okay, wir mögen es beide, zu lesen. Wir sind beide klug und wir sind viel zu jung in etwas hineingerissen worden, was viel größer war, als wir wirklich hätten händeln können. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich immernoch jung bin, aber ich fühle mich geradezu antik. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das auch getan haben, als Sie mein Alter waren."

Er warf ihr einen Blick voller Verstehen und Trauer zu und blinzelte ein Mal.

„Und ich vermute, dass wir beide viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht haben, missverstanden worden zu sein. Oder liege ich falsch?"

Seine Augen glitten einen Moment von den Ihrigen fort zur Wand, bevor er ‚Nein' blinzelte.

„Na also, sehen Sie? Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich. Praktisch die gleiche Person. Denken Sie von mir nicht, als würde ich Sie füttern; denken Sie von mir als eine Erweiterung Ihres Willens." Sie lächelte, aber es verging angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Zurückhaltung. Sie legte den Löffel zurück in die Schüssel und griff unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich als die nervige Alleswisserin und eine des verdammten Goldenen Trios erinnern. Aber ich denke das letzte Jahr hat uns alle verändert. Wenn Sie die Augen zusammenkneifen, können Sie sehen, dass ich nicht so schlimm bin." Sie seufzte. „Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt gedacht, dass Sie das bereits hätten."

Er stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, drückte ihre Hand und ließ seine Augen zu der Schüssel zucken.

Sie lächelte ihn an, aber er wollte sie nicht anblicken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gerade um eine wichtige Ecke gegangen waren und das ließ ihn sich unangenehm fühlen.

„Sind Sie bereit?" Sie hob einen Löffel voll Brühe.

Er blinzelte und seine Augen zuckten zum Löffel. Sie hielten eine gewisse Anspannung, die sie ihren Atem anhalten ließ. Er öffnete seinen Mund seltsam – er konnte seinen Kiefer bewegen, aber er hatte nicht viel Kontrolle über seine Lippen – und sie neigte die Brühe auf seine Zunge.

Sie hatte in den letzten paar Wochen Dutzende von Menschen gefüttert, aber dies war anders. Erst in diesem Moment realisierte sie, welche ein intimer Akt es war.

Als er seinen Mund um den Löffel geschlossen hatte, zog sie ihn langsam zurück. Er seufzte und seine Augen schlossen sich. Sie beobachtete aufmerksam seine Reaktion und als er schluckte, tat sie das Gleiche. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, musste sie sich räuspern.

Er zuckte einen Blick zu ihr und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie errötete. Er blickte sie mit einer Mixtur aus Überraschung, Humor und Verlegenheit an.

„Ich denke ich hätte die Suppe zum Mittagessen haben sollen", sagte sie.

Seine Augen wurden weicher und er schnaubte sein Lachen, bevor er zurück zur Schüssel blickte.

„Ist es warm genug?"

Ja.

„In Ordnung."

Sie fütterte ihn langsam; sie gab ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen seine Zunge wieder zu bewegen. „Während wir bei dem Thema Freunde sind; ich habe nie andere Besucher außer mir gesehen. Ich weiß, dass Minerva gesagt hat, sie wolle Sie sehen, aber es ist ihr nicht erlaubt worden. Ist das bewusst gewählt?"

Ja.

„Gibt es irgendjemanden, den ich gerne für Sie kontaktieren _soll_?"

Nein.

„Also dann bin ich alles? Tja, sind Sie nicht ein glücklicher Teufel."

Nein.

Seine Augen hielten einen Funken Humor und sie lachte, während sie versuchte, es in einen finsteren Blick umzuwandeln. „Blinzeln Sie nicht mit Essen im Mund."

Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, possessiven Stolz zu empfinden bei dem Gedanken, dass er keine anderen Besucher außer ihr wollte. Nicht, dass es von vorneherein eine große Liste zur Auswahl gegeben hätte.

Snape war eine Kreatur der Einschüchterung und Macht. Sogar des Terrors, wenn einer auf seiner falschen Seite war. Indem er sie sich um ihn kümmern ließ, ihn ertrug und ihm Bücher und ähnliches bringen ließ, gab er ihr das Gefühl, als würde sie durch eine Mauer schlüpfen und fest auf der anderen Seite eingebettet werden. Sie mochte das Gefühl.

Sie fütterte ihn, immer mal wieder mit der Serviette an seinen Lippen tupfend, bis der Löffel in die leere Schüssel klackerte. „War das genug?"

Ja.

„Gut. Ihre Heiler wollen sehen, wie Ihr Körper das verkraftet. Dann werden sie entscheiden, ob Sie vielleicht etwas mit mehr Biss vertragen können."

Er warf ihr die alles umfassende Augenumarmung zu. Eine einfache Begebenheit mit so vielen Nuancen wie Blätter an einem Baum. Sie sammelte seine Sachen auf und schob den Tisch aus dem Weg.

„Würden Sie gerne etwas lesen? Nein? In Ordnung. Gibt es sonst etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?"

Er blinzelte zwei Mal und schloss dann seine Augen.

„Professor?"

Er öffnete sie wieder.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir Freunde sind. Ich habe wirklich einen neuen gebraucht."

Er rollte seine Augen, aber blickte sie dann mit einem Ausdruck von Besorgnis an.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie schlafen. Ich werde später wieder kommen."

* * *

Hermine saß auf dem Ende des Bettes und schnitt sorgfältig Professor Snapes Zehennägel, während er die neueste Ausgabe von _Die Auswahl des modernen Tränkebrauers _las.

„Sir? Ich werde mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen und ich wollte wissen, ob Sie einen Freiwilligen haben möchten, der Ihnen mit Ihren Büchern hilft, oder einen Hauselfen?"

Seine Augen zuckten von dem Journal zu ihr und er hob eine Augenbraue. Er sah nicht zufrieden aus. Überhaupt nicht.

„Ich habe seit einer Ewigkeit keinen vollen Tag frei gehabt. Es gibt einige persönliche Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Selbst ich muss zugeben, dass es mehr im Leben gibt, als nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, Tag um Tag mit Ihren Füßen zu spielen."

Seine rechte Wange zuckte.

„Oh, schauen Sie! Sie haben fast höhnisch gelächelt!"

Er rollte seine Augen und warf ihr einen ominösen Blick zu.

„Wenn Sie neugierig sein müssen: Ich muss eine neue Bleibe suchen."

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und sie blickte finster zurück.

„Ich war im Fuchsbau seit dem letzten Kampf. Es ist Zeit, dass ich mich nach meiner eigenen Bleibe umsehe."

Seine Augen wurden spekulativ und er hob seine Augenbraue und zuckte seine Hand in ihre Richtung.

„Nein. Ich werde Ihnen nicht mehr erzählen. Es ist spät und sie brauchen Ihren Schlaf." Sie beseitigte die Nagelreste und sterilisierte den Nagelknipser und die Feile. „Also, was soll es sein? Hauself? Oder Lavender Brown?"

Hauself.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde Ihnen einen Stapel Bücher bringen, um Sie über Wasser zu halten. Mehr Eco?"

Ja.

Sie stand auf und tätschelte seinen Fuß. „Ich werde diese Füße vermissen. Sie sind wirklich viel zu sexy für ihr eigenes Wohl."

Sie warf das Laken über sie und ignorierte den Blick, den er ihr zuwarf. Sie wusch ihre Hände in dem kleinen Badezimmer und kam dann zurück und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf.

„Ich werde morgen früh ein paar Dinge an der Empfangstheke hinterlassen, bevor ich gehe. Die sollten Sie für ein paar Tage beschäftigen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Er gab ihr eine Augenumarmung, zuckte seine Hand zur Tür und las dann an seinem Journal weiter.

* * *

Hermine wachte auf und zog sich hastig an, Ron in Ginnys Bett schlafen lassend. Sie zog ihre markierte Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ hervor, schrumpfte einen Stapel Bücher für Professor Snape und sprang in den Kamin, ohne sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen, sich Tee zu brühen.

Sie überprüfte sorgfältig ihre Finanzen und fand heraus, wie viel Miete genau sie sich erlauben konnte zu zahlen, um gleichzeitig in der Lage zu sein zu essen, bevor die Lage ernst wurde.

Sie hob ihr Kinn und lief zum Tropfenden Kessel mit einem entschiedenen Schritt.

* * *

Sechs Stunden später lief Hermine aus einer weiteren Bruchbude in der Nokturngasse. Sie ignorierte den Geruch von Verrottetem in der Gasse um sie herum und lief zu einer zerbrochenen Steinbank. Sie ließ sich in vollkommener Verzweiflung darauf plumpsen.

Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie um die zwei Tage brauchen würde, um sich all die Apartments auf ihrer Liste anzusehen. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt, dass sie den dritten Tag damit verbringen würde, die guten und schlechten Punkte für jede aufzuschreiben und dann eine informierte Entscheidung zu treffen.

Sie hatte sogar Pergament und eine Schreibfeder mitgebracht, die sich selbst mit Tinte befüllte, um Notizen zu machen.

Das Pergament war immernoch leer.

Sie wollte schreien. Sie wollte brüllen ‚_Es ist nicht fair!'_ Doch wenn ihr Leben ihr bisher etwas beigebracht hatte, dann, dass das Leben nicht fair war.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte ihre Lippe davon abzuhalten zu zittern, aber es war vergebene Liebesmüh. Sie legte den Kopf in die Hände und weinte.

Das Blitzen einer Kamera verscheuchte sie.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Und hier habt ihrs..._  
_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Danke an alle, die ihre Gedanken bezüglich der Geschichte mir mitteilen :)


	4. Entdecken

_Anmerkung von Aurette:_ Danke an Karelia für ihre wunderbaren Betafähigkeiten!

* * *

Hermine klopfte kurz und schob dann die Tür zu Snapes Raum auf. „Überraschung! Ich bin früh zurück! Ich habe Ihre Füße vermisst und konnte einfach nicht weg bleiben. _Und _ ich habe Ihnen Croissants zu ihrem Tee mitgebracht, damit Sie besser vorgeben können, glücklich zu sein mich zu sehen."

Snapes Augen tanzten und er gab ihr eine Augenumarmung, bevor er seinen neuesten Trick zum Besten gab: ein kleines Lächeln.

„Sie können _lächeln!_ Das wusste ich gar nicht! Es ist gut, dass ich nur zwei Tage weg war. Wer weiß, welche anderen Wunder ich verpasst hätte."

Er blickte sie finster an und fügte ein höhnisches Lächeln hinzu; sie lachte.

„Was haben Sie da?"

Snape hatte es geschafft, seine Liste von dem Haken zu bekommen und kritzelte krude auf die Rückseite. Es sah aus wie etwas, was man erwarten würde, wenn man den Federkiel zwischen die Zehen steckte. Da die Tinte auf dem Metallbord feucht blieb, verschmierte sie leicht. Sie konnte nicht lesen, was er geschrieben hatte.

„Tja, sieh sich das mal einer an! Lächeln, höhnen _und _Krankenhauseinrichtung verunreinigen."

Er warf ihr einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu, während sie das Tablett auf seinen Tisch stellte und es näher schob. Sie stellte die Tasche frischer Croissants neben seine Hüfte.

„Das ist wirklich fantastisch. Um genau zu sein, bin ich gleich wieder da. Ich hole Ihnen Pergament." Sie hörte, wie er hinter ihr schnaubte, als sie zur Tür eilte.

Sie kam fünf Minuten später mit Pergament, einem neuen Board und einer Schreibfeder zurück, die sich selbst mit Tinte versorgte. Sie zauberte alles größer, um ihm Raum zu geben, seine kruden Buchstaben zu zeichnen und einen fetteren Federkiel, damit es leichter war, ihn zu kontrollieren.

Sie platzierte alles in seinem Schoß und trat zurück.

Er gab ihr eine Augenumarmung und nahm den Federkiel in seine rechte Hand. Seine Kontrolle war schrecklich, aber es war erst ein paar Tage her, seit er überhaupt angefangen hatte, seinen Arm zu bewegen, somit war sie ziemlich beeindruckt. Sein linker Arm war scheinbar immernoch bewegungsunfähig und er hatte es sich angewöhnt, ihn unter den Laken zu verstecken. Er konnte die Hand gut bewegen, aber es schien, dass der Rest seines Armes nicht so schnell zurück kam und es war ihm peinlich.

Sie beobachtete so geduldig wie möglich, als er seine Buchstaben formte. Als er den vierten erreichte, unterbrach sie ihn.

„Oh, sagen Sie nicht Dankeschön! Das ist das Erste, das sie sagen außer Ja oder Nein, seit Sie verletzt worden sind! Das ist ein wichtiger Moment. Sie sollten etwas Wichtiges schreiben. Geradezu tiefgründig. Danke muss gar nicht erwähnt werden, genauso wie bitteschön."

Er blickte sie finster an und seine Lippen pressten sich genervt zusammen. Er hatte auf jeden Fall die Kontrolle über seinen Mund wieder erlangt.

„Sorry. Sie können schreiben, was Sie wollen." Sie setzte sich in den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und wippte ihre Knie hoch und runter, darauf wartend, einen seiner Gedanken zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten zu hören.

Als er geendet hatte, seufzte er schwer und schob das Bord von sich.

„Hand verkrampft?", fragte sie.

Er blinzelte ein Ja.

Sie stand auf und nahm das Bord auf; sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu entziffern, was er geschrieben hatte. Als sie es verstand, errötete sie bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln.

Da stand: ‚Wieso weinen Sie nachts?'

Sie seufzte und lehnte das Bord gegen das Gatter an seiner anderen Hüfte. „Ich nehme an die geschwollenen Augen in den Morgenden haben es verraten?"

Er blinzelte und zog dann einen Fetzen grob zerrissener Zeitung von unter seinem Kissen hervor. Es war ein Foto von ihr, wie sie auf der Bank in der Nokturngasse saß. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht immer und immer wieder in ihren Händen.

Sie seufzte. „Sicherlich hatten Sie genügend Teenager-Drama als Sie noch ein Lehrer waren. Sie brauchen meines nicht auch noch zu hören."

Er hielt ihren Blick und runzelte die Stirn.

Seinen Mund beim Bewegen zu beobachten, faszinierte sie. Sie war beeindruckt gewesen von der Fülle an Gedanken, die er mit seinen Augen rüberbringen konnte; aber er verdoppelte seine Fähigkeiten an Nuancen mit dem kleinsten Zucken seiner Lippen.

Er leckte seine Lippen und formte mit ihnen: „_Sag es mir."_

Seine Stimme kam als das leiseste Flüstern heraus. Nur Luft durch seinen Mund; ohne Stimmbänder, die ihr Ton oder Tiefe verliehen. Er war immernoch so schwach, dass er nicht genügend Luft herausbringen konnte, um ihr irgendein Volumen zu geben.

Ihre Augen wurden feucht, während sie ihn anstrahlte. Dies war weit besser als krude Buchstaben auf Pergament.

„Sie sind einfach voller Überraschungen", sagte sie leise. „In Ordnung. Essen Sie ihre Belohnung und ich werde es Ihnen sagen."

Sie half ihm die Tüte zu öffnen und schmierte Marmelade auf sein Croissant mit einer Hand. Er konnte sich deutlich besser Bewegen, als sie ihn das letzte mal gesehen hatte, aber es schien, als wäre es noch keine Option, seinen anderen Arm, oder seinen Kopf und Nacken zu bewegen.

Er nahm einen Bissen und blickte sie abwartend an.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett neben sein Knie. „Ich war seit dem letzten Kampf im Fuchsbau untergekommen. Es war für alle hart gewesen. Freds Tod hat die Weasleys zerschmettert. Harry hat das Gefühl, jeder einzelne Tod sei seine Schuld; Molly und Arthur sind wie Geister. Ginny ist aus Glas und Ron…"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ab welchem Zeitpunkt Ron begonnen hatte, mehr für mich zu sein, als nur mein nerviger Freund. Dieses letzte Jahr auf der Straße war schrecklich für uns alle gewesen. Was man nicht in den Zeitungen gelesen hatte war, dass Ron uns verlassen hatte. Der Horkrux hat sich von unseren dunkelsten Gefühlen ernährt und es hat ihn schlimmer erwischt als Harry oder mich, weil er immernoch Familie hatte. Er sagte einige schreckliche Dinge und hat uns zurück gelassen. Sobald er aus dem Einflussbereich des Horkruxes gekommen war, hatte er versucht, zurückzukehren, aber wir waren weiter gezogen und er brauchte eine Weile, um uns zu finden.

„Er kam in der Nacht zurück, in der Sie Harry das Schwert gebracht haben.

„Jedenfalls haben sich unsere Gefühle ziemlich verheddert und kompliziert und in der verrückten Trauer und Euphorie nach dem Kampf, haben wir… miteinander geschlafen."

Sie starrte hinunter in ihren Schoß und begann hektisch die Falten aus ihren gestreiften Roben zu wischen. „Es war im Nachhinein gesehen eine schreckliche Idee gewesen.

„Ron war nicht bereit für mehr als nur Sex und ich… ich wollte nur gewollt werden. Ich musste irgendwo hingehören, wissen Sie? Oh, nicht weil ich schwach bin, oder weil es mein Platz ist. Es ist nur…" Sie wischte hastig ihre Tränen fort und nahm einen schnellen Atemzug.

„Jedenfalls haben die Weasleys mich ohne Fragen aufgenommen, aber in den Wochen seither ist es zwischen Ron und mir sehr seltsam geworden und ich musste einfach raus kommen.

„Das Problem ist, dass es keinen Ort für mich gibt, wohin ich gehen kann. Ich habe den Tag damit verbracht, mir Apartments anzusehen, die ich mir leisten kann und nichtmal alle Zauber der Welt könnten die Tatsache verstecken, dass das Beste, auf das ich hoffen kann, eine Bruchbude mit Schimmelproblemen und zerbrochenen Fenstern ist."

Sie schniefte und warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. Die Trauer in seinen Augen beschämte sie. „Ich weiß. Ich bin selbstsüchtig, oder? Da draußen sind Leute mit wirklichen Problemen…" Sie verdrehte den Stoff leicht in ihren Händen. „Es ist nur so, dass ich ein Jahr damit verbracht habe, Herrin über mein Leben zu sein; ohne auch nur eine erfahrene Stimme, um mir zu helfen. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht zu denken, dass mich das erwachsen gemacht hat." Sie stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Tatsache ist, dass die klügste Hexe ihres Alters sich nicht sehr gut mit grundlegenden Finanzen auskennt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Apartments so teuer sind. Ich bin ein bisschen gefangen." Sie zuckte die Schultern und blickte fort. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es möglich ist, sich gleichzeitig so alt und so jung zu fühlen."

Er griff nach dem Clipboard. Er legte es in seinen Schoß und kritzelte eine Nachricht darauf und schob es zu ihr. Darauf stand: ‚Wo ist Ihre Familie?'

Ihre Lippe zitterte außer Kontrolle und sie presste ihre Hände an ihren Mund. Ihre Schultern bebten mit stillem Schluchzen.

Sie sog einen lauten Atemzug ein und platzte heraus: „Ich habe sie aus dem Weg geräumt!" Sie packte eine Hand voller Taschentücher und rieb heftig über ihr Gesicht, entsetzt über den plötzlichen Verlust ihrer Beherrschung. „So viele Muggel sind attackiert und getötet worden und ich war kurz davor, mit Harry weg zu rennen. Ich konnte nicht dort sein, um sie zu beschützen, also habe ich einen Gedächtniszauber über sie gesprochen! Sie leben jetzt in Australien ohne eine Erinnerung daran, jemals ein Kind gehabt zu haben."

Sie brach wieder zusammen und kämpfte ohne Erfolg darum, zumindest eine Andeutung von Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag zu legen.

„Als der Krieg vorüber war, hat es mich von ganz neuem erwischt. Alle meine Gründe und Rechtfertigungen waren weg – verschwunden – aber meine Eltern waren es auch. Ich hatte mich selbst zum Waisen gemacht. Es ist so dumm, wirklich. Fred Weasley ist tot. Meine Eltern sind nur… _fischen_ gegangen. Ich habe versucht, nicht darüber zu schmollen. Sie hatten alle genügend auf dem Herzen. Es schien so gering angesichts dessen, was sie durchmachen mussten, wissen Sie? Meine Eltern sind am Leben und glücklich und machen etwas, was sie schon immer wollten."

Sie putzte sich die Nase. „Jetzt stecke ich einfach nur fest. Ich habe die Sache mit Ron ruiniert, weil ich zu bedürftig war und jetzt sind wir im selben Haus eingesperrt. Harry hat mir angeboten, in Grimmauldplatz zu bleiben, aber das ist jetzt eine Erweiterung des Fuchsbaus geworden. Er wird in ein paar Wochen dort wieder einziehen und George wird mit ihm kommen. Ich muss etwas anderes zum Leben finden. Ich denke ich werde Lavenders Angebot annehmen und bei ihr und ihren Eltern einziehen, wenn das noch eine Möglichkeit ist. Ich wollte nur nicht noch mehr Familien beobachten, zu denen ich nicht gehöre, wissen Sie?" Sie verdrehte die Taschentücher zu Seilen. „Mein Gringottskonto ist genommen worden, um für die Schäden an der Bank zu zahlen. Ich habe meine Muggelersparnisse geleert und Molly hat sie für mich konvertiert. Aber das ist nicht viel; nicht genug, um Miete für mehr als drei Monate im besten Fall zu zahlen. Ich habe noch nichteinmal einen Job. Ich müsste aufhören mit der freiwilligen Arbeit, oder zumindest drastisch meine Zeit kürzen, die ich hier verbringe, aber ich mag es hier. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, nützlich zu sein." Sie wischte wütend an ihren Augen, als die Tränen wieder kamen. „Und ich würde Sie vermissen", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Er schob seinen Tisch zur Seite und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, aber er sah ihr nicht in die Augen, sondern zupfte nur weiterhin an ihrem Ärmel. Als sie realisierte, was er tat, begann sie wieder zu weinen und neigte sich langsam auf das Bett neben ihm, während er seinen guten Arm um sie schlang.

Sie endete darin, ihren Rücken an seine Seite gepresst und ihre Schulter unter seine Achsel geduckt zu haben. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schluchzte, während er sie hielt. Seine Hand streichelte ihren Ellenbogen in beruhigenden Kreisen, bis sie sich ausgeweint hatte.

Als die Geräusche des Krankenhauses zurück in ihr Bewusstsein glitten, setzte sie sich wieder auf. Eine Hand voller frischer Taschentücher greifend, tat sie ihr Bestes darin, sich zu säubern.

„Danke", flüsterte sie. „Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht."

Er streichelte einen Fingerknöchel über die Seite ihres Armes hinunter und tätschelte sie dann auf das Handgelenk.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und er räusperte sich. Er begann zu sprechen, aber sie konnte seine Lippen mit so vielen Worten nicht lesen und er war zu leise, um gehört zu werden.

„Warten Sie." Sie sprach einen Stillezauber, um die Hintergrundgeräusche des Krankenhauses auszusperren und lehnte sich hinunter und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Sagen Sie das nochmal."

Er seufzte. Sein warmer Atem hauchte über ihren Hals. Seine Stimme war lediglich ein Phantom von Worten.

„_Severus Snape lebt in Spinners End, Manchester."_

Hermine riss die Augen auf, als sie realisierte, dass er ihr gerade den Ort seines Geheimnis-gewahrten Hauses genannt hatte. Sie riss ihren Kopf hoch und blickte ihn an. „Sagen Sie das, was ich denke, das Sie sagen? Weil das wirklich ein sehr schlechter Moment für mich wäre, es miss zu verstehen."

Er schmunzelte und blinzelte sie behutsam an.

„Ich könnte in Ihr Haus einziehen?"

Ja, blinzelte er wieder.

„Sie würden das für mich tun?"

Er blinzelte einmal mehr.

„Wieso?"

Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor er seinen Arm zu ihrer Erfindung über ihren Köpfen schwingen ließ und zu dem Pergament an seiner Hüfte.

„Sie müssen sich nicht gezwungen fühlen. Ich habe diese Dinge getan, weil ich es wollte. Sie haben mir genau so geholfen, wie ich Ihnen, wissen Sie."

Er rollte seine Augen.

„Aber solange Sie es anbieten, werde ich es nehmen. Nur bis ich einen Job bekomme und auf meine Füße komme."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf verblüfft. „Sie realisieren schon, dass das jetzt bedeutete, dass wir wirklich Freunde sind. Es gibt keinen Weg um diese Tatsache. Ich werde sogar damit anfangen, Sie nun Severus zu nennen."

Er beugte seinen Arm und zielte mit seinem Daumen auf seine Schulter, immernoch feucht mit Tränen und mit was verdächtig nach Rotze aussah. „Oh… ja… ich nehme an, dass das auch bedeutet hat, dass wir Freunde sind", sagte sie errötend und säuberte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Er rollte nur wieder seine Augen und zuckte mit seinen Fingern in einer Geste, die sich dazu etabliert hatte ‚Geh weg' zu bedeuten.

Sie stand auf und lehnte sich hinunter, um ihn auf den Kopf zu küssen. „Du bist wunderbar", sagte sie und lachte leise, als er finster dreinblickte.

„Jetzt, da ich weiß, wo du wohnst… gibt es irgendetwas, was ich dir von zuhause mitbringen soll?"

Ja.

Sie lehnte sich hinunter, ihr Ohr an seinen Lippen platzierend.

„_Verdammte Kleidung."_

Sie riss sich hoch und errötete. „Oh Himmel! Das tut mir so leid! Ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt, dich in nichts außer einem Laken zu sehen, dass es angefangen hat, normal zu erscheinen. Ich habe niemals auch nur daran gedacht, dir ein Krankenhaushemd zu besorgen! Ich werde gehen und dir welche heute nach der Arbeit besorgen. Um genau zu sein – wieso verbringst du nicht den Rest des Tages damit, eine Liste von all dem zu schreiben, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Und vielleicht auch ein paar Hausregeln. Du weißt schon ‚Geh nicht in den Dachboden, wenn es dunkel ist' oder ‚ignoriere das kratzende Geräusch im zugeschlossenen Wandschrank' oder anderes, was du denkst, das ich wissen sollte."

Er schmunzelte und blinzelte sie einmal an, dann schloss er seine Augen und zuckte wieder mit seiner Hand. Sie küsste ihn wieder auf den Kopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg den Rest ihrer Patienten zu sehen mit einem Herzen, dass sich zumindest eine Tonne leichter anfühlte.

* * *

Hermine landete in der Nähe einiger Büsche in einem ziemlich runtergekommenen Teil von Manchester. Sie konnte zerfallene Fabrikschornsteine sehen, die sich über die Reihe alter, gregorianischer Häuser erhoben. Als sie näher kam, schienen die Häuser zu erzittern und zeigten eine weitere Tür und ein paar Fenster am Ende der Reihe auf. Ein kurzes Umsehen später eilte sie zu der Tür. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen Zauberstab hervor, der länger und dicker, als ihr eigener war. Er war aus Ebenholz mit einem kunstvoll geschnitztem Griff.

Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen ehrfürchtig, da er ihn ihr so lässig angeboten hatte, sodass sie an seinen Verteidigungszaubern vorbei kommen und ihre eigenen errichten konnte.

Sie hielt den Zauberstab an die Tür und wartete auf das Klicken, bevor sie nach unten Griff und die Klinke betätigte. Sie schlüpfte rasch hinein und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich; sie benutzte ihren eigenen Zauberstab für den Lumos. Sie hob ihn hoch und sah sich um.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sie erwartet, dass der Ort so gruselig und traurig sein würde wie Grimmauld, als sie es das erste mal gesehen hatte. Spinners End war nicht annähernd so einschüchternd. Es sah verkommen aus und fühlte sich mehr als nur ein bisschen einsam an.

Das Wohnzimmer war ein Monument für Bibliomanie. Bücher waren überall; auf Schränken vom Boden bis zur Decke, in Haufen auf dem Boden. Die Sitzkissen des Sofas waren überhäuft mit Journalen und die Beistelltische sahen aus, als wollten sie sich beschweren. Es gab nur einen benutzbaren Sitz in dem ganzen Raum und der brachte Hermine zum Lächeln.

Er war benutzt und zerfetzt und hatte die verräterischen Risse und Spuren einer Katze, die nun schon lange fort war. Es war die Art von Stuhl, die ihr Großvater geliebt hatte. Einer der so gemütlich und geliebt war, dass man nichtmehr sah, wie schrecklich hässlich er geworden war.

Sie zuckte ihren Zauberstab in Richtung der Kerzenlampe, die von der Decke hing und der Raum erleuchtete in einem weichen, goldenen Glühen. Sie schlich durch den Raum und setzte sich in den Stuhl. Er war offensichtlich einer anderen Form angepasst worden.

Als hätte das Sitzen in dem Stuhl einen Schalter umgelegt, wurde ihr kalt. Sie blickte sich um und zog das Pergament heraus, welches er ihr gegeben hatte. Regel Nummer Eins war: ‚ _Hüte dich vor den Büchern. Dies ist keine Warnung aus Jux und Tollerei.'_ Jetzt, da sie hier war, verstand sie es. Mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen waren Dunkle Magie. Sie konnte sie fühlen, kalt und bösartig, aber ohne Bewusstsein. Es fühlte sich an, als würde der Akt hier zu sitzen, sie aufwecken, aber sie war nicht diejenige, nach der sie suchten. Sie war unter ihrer Notiz und wollte, dass es auch so blieb. Sie erschauerte angesichts der Erinnerung an gewisse Bücher, die in Hogwarts angekettet gewesen waren und konnte sich nur fragen, mit was sie hier gerade saß.

Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche. Die Möbel waren zusammengewürfelt aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern. Die Schränke waren von der alten Metallart, die in den Fünfzigern beliebt gewesen war und die Arbeitsoberflächen verbranntes Formica[1] mit einem Muster, welches nicht länger erkenntlich war. Die Speisekammer war original aus dem Haus und mit so vielen Lagen von Farbe verziert, dass sie aussah, wie aus glänzendem Wachs. Der Boden bestand aus Linoleum, neuer als die Schränke, aber sicherlich trotzdem älter als Hermine. Sie schlurfte zu einer Hintertür, die mit verblichenen Vorhängen verhangen war.

Regel Nummer Zwei war: ‚_Benutze nicht den Herd.' _Ein Blick darauf, wie er gefährlich zur Seite hing und sie konnte verstehen, warum. Sicherlich würde er das Haus niederbrennen, wenn sie ihn anstellte. Es gab eine Herdplatte und einen elektrischen Wasserkocher neben dem zersplitterten Keramikspülbecken.

Sie ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer und fand die versteckte Tür zu der Treppe. Sie knarrte ominös, als sie darauf empor stieg. Oben angekommen, fand sie nur zwei Räume. Ein Bad – komplett mit Badewanne auf Krallenfüßen und einem Duschadapter – und eine alte Toilette und ein Waschbecken. Regel Nummer Drei war: ‚_Stell das Wasser an, _bevor _ du dich reinstellst.' _Er hatte ‚bevor' zwei Mal unterstrichen. Sie lehnte sich vor und drehte den Wasserhahn an und es gurgelte und spuckte einen Klumpen Rost heraus, bevor es langsam sauber wurde. Sie stellte es ab und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Sie schaute in das Schränkchen und fand eine Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta, mehrere Zaubertrankphiolen – alle über ihr Verfallsdatum – und eine Flasche Cologne. Sie poppte sie auf und roch daran… und plötzlich war ihr Professor da, der die Gänge zwischen den Tischen in seinem Klassenraum entlang schritt. Sie hatte nichteinmal realisiert, dass er Cologne trug, aber ihr Unterbewusstsein hätte den Geruch überall wiedererkannt. Sie lächelte, stellte es zurück und schloss die gespiegelte Tür.

Sie ging zum anderen Raum und stoppte. Es hatte etwas köstlich verdorbenes, in seinem Haus herum zu werkeln, aber in seinem Schlafzimmer zu sein hatte etwas Verbotenes.

Professor Snape war etwas zwiespältig Spezielles für sie in den letzten Monaten geworden, aber da war immernoch eine Wand. Eine, die aus großen Blöcken aus Alter und Erfahrung bestand, zusammengehalten von der Tatsache, dass sie seine Schülerin gewesen war. Nichtsdestotrotz zerbröckelte dieser Zusammenhalt langsam.

Ihre Nase über seiner Schulter zu entleeren, tat soetwas.

Während sie im Türrahmen dieses äußerst privaten Ortes stand, hatte sie das Gefühl, am Wendepunkt eines Momentes zu stehen. Er hatte sie in ihr Leben eingeladen auf eine Art, die sie niemals vorhergesehen hätte. Er hatte ihr sein Heim als Rückzugsort angeboten. Jetzt, da sie es gesehen hatte, realisierte sie, dass er ihr sein eigenes Bett angeboten hatte. Es gab kein anderes und das Sofa unten war viel zu klein, als dass er vorgehabt hätte, sie darauf schlafen zu lassen. Sie starrte das Bett an – groß, mit vier Pfosten und fast den ganzen Raum einnehmend.

Sie wusste, dass er so großzügig war wegen der Dinge, die sie für ihn getan hatte. Aber nichts in seiner Geschichte, oder auch nur den Erinnerungen, die Harry ihr gezeigt hatte, hätten sie dazu gebracht zu glauben, dass er ein Mann war, der leichtfertig solche Gesten machte.

Sie konnte nicht anders als zu fühlen, dass er etwas anderes vorgehabt hatte, als das, was sie verstand.

Bot er ihr sein Bett an, als würde er sie einladen, es mit ihm zu teilen?

Sie dachte über ihre Interaktion in den letzten Wochen nach und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie hatte auf jeden Fall eine Intimität aufgebaut, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass sie irgendwelche Linien überschritten hatten. Der Mann errötete zu leicht, als dass er versteckte Interessen haben könnten und war viel zu entrüstet darüber, wie sie ihn behandeln musste, um ihren Job tun zu können.

Sie trat in den Raum und es war, als würde sie durch einen Vorhang treten. Sie lief zum Bett und setzte sich hin, lächelnd und sich zurückfallen lassend, als sie eine seiner heimlichen Leidenschaften entdeckt hatte. Trotz der Verwahrlosung des Rests vom Haus, hatte Professor Snape einen dekadenten Geschmack in Matratzen. Zu Schlafen könnte geradezu ihr neues Hobby werden.

Sie setzte sich auf und blickte den Nachttischschrank an und das Lächeln glitt von ihrem Gesicht. Dort, auf einem Buch liegend, war ein zerrissenes Bild von Harrys Mutter. Es rief nach ihr, verlangend, dass sie etwas von überlebensnotwendiger Wichtigkeit verstand. Sie blickte sich wieder im Zimmer um und eine Realisation begann unablässig an ihrem Geist zu nagen.

Er hatte ihr nicht sein Bett angeboten. Er hatte sie auf keinen Fall eingeladen, sein Bett mit ihm zu teilen.

Er hatte es ihr _gegeben._

Sie dachte wieder zurück und ließ gewisse Gespräche Revue passieren, untersuchte mehrere Ausdrücke seiner Augen und das alles ließ ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Snape hatte ihr sein Heim fast lässig angeboten. Er hatte auf die Schublade seines Nachttischschrankes gedeutet, in welchem sein Zauberstab lag, als würde es überhaupt nichts bedeuten, dass er ihr seinen Zauberstab lieh. Sein Versuch wieder zu lernen, wie man schrieb, an einem Tag, an welchem er in der Lage gewesen war, seinen Mund genügend zu kontrollieren, um tatsächlich zu sprechen, war seltsam. Am verdammenswertesten war die Art, wie er seinen linken Arm konstant unter dem Laken hielt. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er nur die Kontrolle über seinen rechten Arm erlangt hatte, aber jetzt, da sie sein verdächtiges Benehmen betrachtete, sah sie es. Er hatte immer zuerst die Kontrolle über seine rechte Seite erlangt, aber die linke war jedes Mal kurz darauf gefolgt.

Ihr Herz stoppte in ihrer Brust.

_Basilisk_, dachte sie. Das letzte Mal, als sie so einen irren Logiksprung gemacht hatte, war gewesen, als sie realisiert hatte, dass das Monster in der Kammer der Schrecken ein Basilisk gewesen war. Sie hatte Zeit verschwendet, nach Beweisen zu suchen und war als Opfer geendet.

Sie wusste einfach, dass sie diesmal auch richtig lag und sie verschwendete bereits Zeit.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie zog die Schnur ihrer Perlentasche auf und schmiss sie auf das Bett. Sie rannte zu seiner Kommode hinüber und begann, darin herum zu kramen. Socken, Unterhosen, Pyjamahosen, Hosen und ein Gürtel wanderten in die Tasche. Sie riss seinen Kleiderschrank auf und zog seine Roben, einige Hemden und – als sie sie zusammengefaltet in einer Ecke erspähte – zwei Paar verblichene Jeans heraus. Sie packte ein paar Stiefel, wissend, dass es zu viel war, aber unfähig, ihre plötzliche Manie zu stoppen. Er hatte bereits ein paar Drachenlederstiefel in dem Schrank neben seinem Bett. Einem Impuls folgend, schob sie ihre Hand unter seine Kissen und wurde belohnt mit einem Nachthemd.

Sie schob alles in die Tasche und rannte hinaus, seine Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta und Zahnseide packend und sogar seine verdammte Flasche Cologne.

Sie zog die Tasche zu, raste hinunter in das Wohnzimmer und platzierte wieder die Verteidigungszauber mit einer wütenden Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs. Ein wenig Flohpuder von der Schüssel auf dem Kamin packend, rief sie:„St. Mungos!"

Sie wirbelte in einem Blitz grüner Flammen fort, wissend, dass sie erklären musste, warum sie das Notfallflohnetzwerk benutzt hatte.

* * *

Sie stürmte voller Wut in Snapes Zimmer.

Er riss die Augen auf und blickte sie besorgt an.

Sie stampfte zu seinem Bett, sah sich um nach dem sichersten Versteck und realisierte, dass es nur eines geben konnte. Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und schob ihre Hand unter sein Kissen.

Sie fand es bei ihrem zweiten Versuch. Sie riss das Stück Pergament unter im hervor, den fuchsteufelswilden Blick und seinen tollpatschigen Versuch, sie daran zu hindern, ignorierend.

Sie tanzte einen Schritt zurück und las ‚Ich, Severus Snape, von klarem Verstand, erkläre hiermit…' Das war so weit, wie er gekommen war. Sie schmiss es neben ihm auf das Bett und er schoss aus seinen Augen Dolche auf sie. Sie blickte finster zurück.

„Wieso?", verlangte sie.

Er glitt mit seinen Augen von ihr fort und starrte an die Decke. Sein Gesicht bekam rote Punkte, während sie ihn beobachtete. Er war wütend und hilflos. Eine schreckliche Kombination.

Tja, das war sie auch. Sie stampfte um das Bett und packte seinen linken Arm. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, riss er ihn mit überraschender Schnelligkeit fort. Sie packte das Laken und zog es fort, wodurch sie einen guten Teil seines blassen Oberkörpers und seines Armes aufdeckte.

Er zischte aus Wut und sie starrte voller Horror.

„Oh, fuck Snape. Wann hat das angefangen?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen angesichts des Anblicks seines Unterarms. Das Dunkle Mal hatte seine Form verloren und sich ausgebreitet. Die Innenseite seines Armes war von seinem Ellenbogen bis hinunter zur Hälfte seiner Handfläche Schwarz. Es pulsierte und wand sich, wie etwas Lebendes unter der Haut.

Wenn sie nicht arrangiert hätte, dass Hauselfen ihn badeten, hätte jemand es vorher bemerkt.

Sie suchte bei ihm nach einer Antwort, aber er gab ihr keine. Er starrte sie nur mit Wut, Beschämung und… unglaublicher Trauer an.

„Du wusstest es."

Er blinzelte.

„Du wusstest es immer. Sobald ich dir gesagt habe, dass Voldemort tot ist…"

Ja.

„Das ist der Grund, warum die Malfoys eingeliefert worden sind", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Er zuckte zusammen – er musste all die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht benutzen um das zu tun. Wie konnte er gleichzeitig sowohl gesunden, als auch sterben?

„Lucius und Draco sind schon seit einer Weile hier." Sie korrigierte sein Laken und bedeckte seine blasse Brust. „Es ist das Gift, oder? Das Gift, das versucht hat, dich zu töten, hat das Dunkle Mal irgendwie unter Kontrolle gehalten, oder?"

Ja.

„Wenn wir die Menge an Gift in deinem Körper verringern, lassen wir dieses… was immer es auch ist… frei?"

Ja.

„Professor, gibt es einen Weg, es zu stoppen?"

Er warf ihr einen Blick solchen Schmerzes und solcher Trauer zu, dass sie den Arm nach ihm ausstreckte und seine sich schwärzende Hand ergriff. Er klammerte sich an ihre Finger, bevor er seine Augen schloss und flüsterte: „_Nein."_

Sie begann zu weinen und als sie endlich sah, wie eine Träne aus seinen Wimpern entkam, kroch sie auf das Bett – vorsichtig, um den Schlauch in seinem Hals nicht zu bewegen – und wickelte sich um ihn. Er zog sie tollpatschig an sich und zusammen weinten sie darüber, wie grausam die Welt sein konnte.

* * *

In dieser Nacht eilte Heiler Thriven durch das Krankenhaus und geradewegs zu den Isolationszimmern im sechsten Stock. Dort fand er Madame Ashtonley und Heiler Parks, die auf die tote Narzissa Malfoy auf dem Boden starrten. Ihr weißblondes Haar war um ihr Gesicht herum ausgebreitet, welches seltsamerweise weniger kalt war, als es zu ihren Lebzeiten erschienen war.

Ein Pentagramm war in Blut um ihren Körper herum auf den Boden gemalt worden.

„Wie ist sie hier rein gekommen?", verlangte er.

„Das weiß niemand", antwortete die Krankenschwester.

„Haben Sie nach ihrem Sohn gesehen?"

„Er schläft friedlich, nicht so wie sein Vater."

Lucius Malfoy wand sich in seinem Bett. Sein Körper war abgemagert und geschwärzt, als wäre er zu Kohle verbrannt worden. Seine Gliedmaßen hatten sich in einer grotesken Parodie eines Neugeborenen zusammengerollt. Er schien eine Art Anfall zu haben, aber nachdem er einige Tests vorgenommen hatte, kam Thriven zum gleichen Ergebnis, wie die anderen Beiden. Trotz seines Komas, wusste er irgendwie, dass seine Frau tot war. Er war am Trauern.

* * *

[1] Sie waren aus Plastik; Formica ist ähnlich wie Ikea, nur mit schlechterer Qualität.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Nein, das ist kein 'Der zerbrochene Mann bekommt ein Mädchen dazu, ihn zu mögen, stirbt aber trotzdem'.

Wollts' nur mal sagen...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _ Ich vergöttere euch alle für eure Meinungen zur Geschichte :) danke!... In dem Kapitel merkt man, dass das nicht nur eine Geschichte über Heilung sein wird... Es wird noch turbulent...!


	5. Verstehen

_Anmerkung von Aurette:_ Alle haben ihre Taschentücher? Ja? Dann mal los...

* * *

Es war sechs Uhr früh, als Hermine aus dem Kamin im Fuchsbau trat und Asche aus ihrem Haar wischte. Sie blickte auf, um Harry, Ginny und George am Tisch sitzen und Tee trinken zu sehen.

„Wow, Hermine, du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte George.

Sie ließ ein trostloses Glucksen ertönen. „Das glaube ich zu gern."

Harry goss ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und brachte sie ihr. „Geht es dir gut?"

Hermines Lippe zitterte und sie biss auf diese, um sie ruhig zu halten; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee und seufzte schwer.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ginny. „Mum hat deine Nachricht bekommen, aber wir haben uns trotzdem Sorgen gemacht. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

„Nein. Ich war die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus und musste mich heute Morgen mit mehreren Heilern treffen. Wir haben gerade erst herausgefunden, dass das Dunkle Mal dabei ist, Snape zu töten; genauso wie Draco und Lucius Malfoy. Er sagt, dass es keinen Weg gibt, es zu stoppen. Er stirbt. Mrs. Malfoy ist gestern Nacht gestorben."

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Harry und ließ sich schwer auf den nächsten Stuhl plumpsen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ein Dunkles Mal hatte."

„Hatte sie nicht. Sie wissen nicht, wie sie gestorben ist. Die Auroren sind gekommen. Sie denken, dass es Mord gewesen sein könnte, aber sie sind sich nicht sicher. Mir sind keine Details genannt worden." Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ sie aufblicken. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und stellte ihre Tasse gerade auf den Tisch, als Ron zu ihr kam und sie umarmte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

Für eine wilde Minute dachte sie, dass er sich für alles entschuldigte, was zwischen ihnen falsch gelaufen war. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass sie das nicht wollte.

Seine nächsten Worte ließen den Gedanken verpuffen wie Rauch. „Ich weiß, dass du und der Blödmann euch nah gekommen seid. Es ist nicht fair."

Sie sackte an ihm zusammen und nickte an seiner Schulter mit dem Kopf. „Gibt es soetwas wie fair?"

„Nein", sagte George. „Nur Balance. Wir verwechseln die Beiden nur."

„Komm", sagte Ginny. „Wir machen dir etwas zu essen und dann kannst du ein bisschen schlafen."

Sie schlief nicht. Stattdessen dankte sie Molly und Arthur dafür, dass sie auf sie aufgepasst hatten, machte ihren Frieden mit Ron und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Ginny versuchte mehrmals, sie davon abzubringen und Harry war nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie so geheimnistuerisch darüber war, wo sie hinzog. Ron machte sich rar.

Sie lief zum Rande des Eigentums der Weasleys und apparierte fort. Es gab zu viele Menschen in der Küche, als dass sie mit gutem Gewissen Snapes Adresse vor ihnen allen hätte rufen können. Selbst wenn es Geheimnis-gewahrt war, fühlte sie sich besser, wenn sie diskret war.

Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und blickte sich um. Es war immernoch brach und schäbig, aber sie fühlte sich, als würde ein enormes Gewicht von ihren Schultern genommen und die Aura der Verwahrlosung wurde zu einer des Komforts.

Sie lief nach oben und packte ein paar ihrer Sachen aus – ihre Toilettenartikel und Arbeitsklamotten – bevor sie sich auszog und unter die Laken kroch. Sie presste ihr Gesicht in sein Kissen und war verzaubert von dem Geruch; sie rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen.

Sie schlief wie eine Tote in Professor Snapes dekadentem Bett.

* * *

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Hermine?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es irgendwelche Arbeitsstellen mit Bezahlung im Krankenhaus gibt. Ich hatte ein paar Veränderungen was meine Umstände angeht und ich muss mir einen Job suchen. Ich mag es hier und würde es bevorzugen, wenn ich weitermachen könnte, wenn das möglich wäre."

Heiler Gayle lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und tätschelte an ihrem Hinterkopf, bevor sie ihre Zöpfe glättete. „Tja, ich kann dich nicht dafür bezahlen, eine Freiwillige zu sein, das weißt du. Ich müsste dann anfangen, auch die anderen Freiwilligen zu bezahlen und uns geht bereits die Arbeit für euch alle aus.

„Ich könnte in das Assistentenprogramm einen Blick werfen. Du könntest anfangen zu lernen, selbst ein Heiler zu werden. Wie ich hörte, gibt es einige Leute, die glücklich wären dich aufzunehmen; aber das wird auch nicht bezahlt. Nicht, bis deine Ausbildung beendet ist.

„Wenn du augenblickliches Einkommen benötigst, dann würde ich sagen administrativer Assistent. Wie sind deine organisatorischen Fähigkeiten?"

Hermine grinste wie ein Hai.

* * *

Hermine lief in Snapes Zimmer, wo sie ihn sitzend im Bett mit angezogenen Knien vorfand.

Sie starrten einander an. Seine Augen scannten ihre Jeans und ihren Cardigan und verweilten mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck auf ihrem Haar. Sie hatte es oben getragen, seit sie den Job angefangen hatte. Heute war es in seinem bevorzugten Status epischen Chaos'.

Sie sah sich seine Aufmachung– schlecht geknöpftes, weißes Hemd und schwarze Hosen – mit dem selben Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit an. Es war, als würde Kleidung die Dynamik verändern.

Jedoch nicht auf erwartete Art und Weise.

Sein Haar wuchs inzwischen an seinen Schultern vorbei und der Anblick seiner nackten Füße ließ sie erschauern wie nie zuvor. Snape nackt und hilflos unter einem Laken war nicht das Selbe wie Snape lässig und halb entkleidet auf einem Bett. Nicht seit sie die Nacht damit verbracht hatte, ihn zu halten und den größten Teil des Tages damit verbracht hatte, seinen Geruch einzuatmen, während sie in seinem Bett schlief.

Sie schob ihre unanständigen Gedanken zur Seite und lief hinüber, um seine Liste an sich zu nehmen. „Ich sehe, dass sie dein Gegengift gedrosselt haben. Das sollte dir ein wenig Zeit verschaffen. Du machst einen bewundernswerten Fortschritt für einen Mann, der am Sterben ist."

Er schnaubte.

Sie griff nach seiner linken Hand und er hob sie; er drehte sie, sodass sie sehen konnte, dass die geschwärzte Haut sich nicht weiter an seiner Hand entlang bewegt hatte. „Kannst du deinen Hals überhaupt bewegen?"

„_Nein", _formte er mit dem Mund.

„Ich frage mich, ob Pye die falschen, verdammten Nerven gekappt hat."

Snape schnaubte wieder.

Sie hängte die Liste zurück, während er ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Ich bin hier als administrativer Assistent angestellt worden. Ich bin weg, bis ich Montag anfange. Ich habe entschieden, dass ich dich bis dahin heimsuchen werde", antwortete sie.

Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, welches zu einem finsteren Blick wurde, als sie sich auf seine Bettkante setzte und begann, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu richten. Der Schlauch in seinem Hals endete in einer kleinen Phiole, die an seine Brust geklebt worden war, also knöpfte sie es nur zu drei Vierteln zu.

„Soll ich für dich ein Hemd ohne Knöpfe finden?", fragte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn und blinzelte zwei Mal.

„Stur", gab sie zurück. „Deine Vorliebe für Knöpfe ist ein Problem, wenn du nicht nach unten sehen kannst, um sie zu sehen."

Sie beendete das Richten seines Hemds und ließ ihre Hände in ihren Schoß fallen. „Ich bin heute Morgen bei dir eingezogen." Als er eine Augenbraue hob, erklärte sie: „Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich es einfach nicht länger aufschieben konnte. Sobald du erst diese Rückzugsmöglichkeit angeboten hast, wurde es zu einem Drang. Also sind das schon einmal zwei Dinge von meiner Liste weg. Finde eine neue Bleibe und finde einen Job."

Sie blickte in seine Augen. „Danke, Severus. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie viel freier ich mich fühle. Ich habe nicht realisiert, wie schwer alles war, bis es fort war."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf traurig, als er ihr eine Augenumarmung gab. „Natürlich wäre alles ein bisschen rosiger, wenn du nicht am Sterben wärest. Also habe ich entschieden zu sehen, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich denke zwischen uns beiden haben wir unsere Lebensqualität um mindestens tausend Prozent erhöht und wir sollten weitermachen, solange wir gerade dabei sind."

Snape blickte finster drein und griff nach seinem Clipboard, auf dem das Pergament war. Er zog eine Seite davon und gab sie ihr.

Sie las laut: „Ich, Hermine Granger, schwöre hiermit, nicht nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, zu forschen oder auf irgendeine Art zu versuchen –'" Sie warf es auf das Bett. „Fick dich, Snape. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das unterzeichnen werde? Du bist ein gottverdammter Held. Du bist _mein_ Held. Du hast mir erst gestern die Antwort auf all meine klitzekleinen Probleme auf einem Silbertablett serviert und du erwartest von mir, mich zurück zu lehnen und zuzuschauen, wie du krepierst, ohne zu versuchen zu helfen?"

Er reichte ihr ein weiteres Stück Pergament.

„'Du wirst mein Haus, meine Bibliothek, meine Patente und die hundertsiebenunddreißigtause nd Galleonen auf meinem Gringottskonto bekommen, wenn du mich sterben lässt. Wenn du dich meinen Wünschen widersetzt, bekommst du nichts.' Ernsthaft, Severus? Ist das das Beste, was du tun kannst?" Sie warf auch diese Notiz weg. „Wie benommen warst du gewesen, als dir das wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen ist? Wann zur Hölle hat es jemals funktioniert, einen Gryffindor zu bestechen? Und danke für die Notiz; wenn du aus dem Grab kommst, um mich aus deinem Haus zu schmeißen, nehme ich die Matratze lieber schon bevor du umfällst. Glaub daran. Ich liebe deine Matratze. Ich denke sie ist bereits das wichtigste Ding in meinem Leben geworden."

Er schnaubte wieder.

„Lach soviel du willst; du hast letzten Winter nicht damit verbracht, in einem verdammten Zelt zu leben."

Er griff nach unten und packte ein weiteres Stück Pergament, welches er ihr mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck überreichte. Es hatte nur zwei Worte. ‚Hermine, bitte.'

Tränen sprangen in ihre Augen und sie schluckte mit Schwierigkeiten. „Okay, das war ein kluger Schachzug." Sie faltete es und schob es in ihre Tasche. „Gib mir einen Grund, den ich akzeptieren kann, Severus. Du bist sehr wichtig für mich geworden in einer sehr, sehr kurzen Zeit. Ich denke nicht, dass ich wirklich so stabil bin – mental – und ich bin viel zerbrechlicher, als ich jemals gedacht hätte. Zu sehen wie du stirbst, wird mir mehr weh tun, als meine Eltern dazu gebracht zu haben zu vergessen, dass ich existiere. Du musst mir einen guten Grund geben."

Er seufzte und griff nach einem weiteren Stück Papier.

Sie las es in Stille. ‚Wenn du versuchst, mich zu retten, wirst du sterben. Ohne Jahre voller Training in Dunkler Magie, wird selbst die nötige Nachforschung dich auf Arten schädigen, die du nicht verstehen kannst. Was du nicht weißt, wird dich töten. Du kannst nicht darauf hoffen, erfolgreich zu sein. Akzeptiere mein Schicksal. Du hast einen Weg gefunden, mich in Würde sterben zu lassen. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld.'

Sie ließ die Hände in ihren Schoß fallen und zerkrumpelte dabei die Notiz. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, Severus." Ihre Stimme hörte sich in ihren Ohren klein und erbärmlich an.

Er gestikulierte und sie lehnte sich näher. „_Jeder stirbt, Granger"_, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „_Nicht jedem wird die Ehre gegeben, vermisst zu werden."_

Seine Worte waren wie ein Messer in ihr Herz. Sie nickte und legte ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter und weinte. Er schlang seinen Arm um sie und lehnte sich zurück; sie kamen letztendlich in der gleichen Position wie am Sonnenaufgang an diesem Morgen zum Liegen – nach Trost suchend um einander gewickelt.

Die Mauer zwischen ihnen zerfiel, als der Zusammenhalt zerfloss und die Steine zu Nichtigkeit wurden.

Es war seltsam, wenn man es objektiv betrachtete. Nur eine handvoll Monate zuvor wäre der Gedanke mit Professor Snape in einem Bett zu liegen lächerlich gewesen. Aber dann wiederum war das auch der Gedanke gewesen, Voldemort zu besiegen gewesen. Jetzt war es so natürlich in den Armen ihres früheren Lehrers zu weinen wie zu atmen.

Die beiden hatten so viel durchgemacht; das Leben war so verdreht und verzerrt worden vor und nach ihrem Sieg. Sie hatten ein Verstehen und ein Band aufgebaut, welches über Logik oder gesunden Menschenverstand hinausging. Der Grundstein war ohne Worte gelegt worden, die in den Weg hätten kommen können. Wochen, in denen sie auf Ja oder Nein beschränkt worden waren, waren zu einer Konversation auf so vielen verschiedenen Ebenen geworden. Sie waren gezwungen worden, hinter die Oberfläche zu sehen und hinter Worte zu hören.

Es war, als würde nur er verstehen – und nur sie konnte Trost spenden. Seine Unfähigkeit, sie fort zu drücken, als sie zum ersten mal in seine private Hölle gekommen war, hatte den Ton gesetzt. Seine Erniedrigung wurde zu Dankbarkeit, die er nichteinmal hätte ausdrücken können, wenn er seine Stimme gehabt hätte. Sie wusste, dass es ihn sehr tröstete zu wissen, dass er vermisst werden würde. Sie wusste es, ohne seine Worte; genauso wie sie wusste, dass er verstand, dass sie nicht das war für das alle anderen sie hielten. Sie war weniger. Sie war nicht so stark, sie war nicht so mutig und sie war nichteinmal ansatzweise so selbstsicher wie alle dachten. Sie hatte nur getan, was sie hatte tun müssen, weil es keine andere Wahl gegeben hatte.

Die eine Person, von der sie sich immer am Ungerechtesten behandelt gefühlt hatte, war nun die einzige, die sie einfach das sein ließ, was sie war.

Es war so eine kurze Zeit für zwei Menschen gewesen, um so abhängig voneinander zu werden.

Und es war nur eine kurze Zeit übrig.

Sie blieb für Stunden; ihm vorlesend, Geschichten über die Jagd nach den Horkruxen teilend und überhaupt nichts sagend – einfach seine Hand haltend.

* * *

„Hi Lavender. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich erwischt habe."

„Hermine! Wo warst du heute?"

„Ich habe einen persönlichen Tag genommen. Ich war die ganze Nacht mit Professor Snape wach. Bist du fertig für heute?"

„Yeah, ich habe mich grad auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht."

„Ich laufe mit dir."

Lavender schmiss ihren Arm voller Laken in die Klappe für den Waschraum und zog ihre Handtasche aus ihrem Schrank. „Also, was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie zu der Treppe gingen.

„Naja, ein paar Dinge, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin heute Morgen aus dem Fuchsbau ausgezogen."

Lavender zuckte zusammen und gab ihr eine einarmige Umarmung. „Das tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du das mit Ron zum Laufen bringen wolltest."

Hermine seufzte. „Um ehrlich zu sein fühle ich mich viel besser."

„Ouch."

Hermine ließ ein müdes Glucksen ertönen. „Ehrlich. Was sagt das über mich aus?"

„Dass du menschlich bist?"

„Aber da war mehr, was das anging. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich das Goldene Trio ein für alle mal zerstört. Es tut ihnen allen so weh…"

Lavender zog an Hermines Ärmel und brachte sie zum Halten. „Hermine, jeder leidet. Die Zaubererwelt ist ein kleiner Ort. Man kann keinen Krieg haben, ohne dass jemand, der dir etwas bedeutet, getötet oder verletzt oder auf irgendeine Art verloren wird. Ich bin mit meinem Leben weiter gegangen. Michael ist mit seinem Leben weitergegangen. Selbst Cho. Hast du gehört, dass sie heute entlassen worden ist? Das ist sie. Sie wird für Therapie zurückkommen, aber das ist egal. So tief wie sie gewesen ist – sie hat es hinter sich gebracht. Du musst dich auch weiter bewegen. Du und Ron und Harry waren seit dem ersten Schuljahr mitten drin gewesen. Wenn du dem nachtrauerst, wird es dich zerquetschen. Ron wird seinen Weg finden, oder er wird es nicht; aber du wirst niemandem einen Gefallen tun, wenn du sinnlos leidest. Dass du ausgezogen bist, ist auf lange Sicht gesehen das Beste."

Hermine blickte hinunter und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wann bist du so weise geworden?", fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen.

„Wahrscheinlich fünf Sekunden _nachdem_ der Explosionszauber mich getroffen hat. Wenn ich vorher weise gewesen wäre, wäre ich von den Todessern _weg _gerannt, anstatt auf sie zu."

Hermine lachte und die beiden gingen auf die Straße.

„Naja, das ist die Last ein Gryffindor zu sein. Wenn es hart auf hart kommen, überlassen wir die Logik den Ravenclaws."

„Zu richtig. Also, was sind die anderen Neuigkeiten?"

„Ich bin in der Personalabteilung eingestellt worden. Ich werde ab Montag helfen, die Zeitpläne der Angestellten aufzustellen."

„Oh, das ist wunderbar! Ich habe auch einen Job bekommen! Obwohl es nicht im Krankenhaus ist. Ich werde bei Madame Malkins arbeiten. Sie hat sogar gesagt wenn ich gut lerne, wird sie mir erlauben, meine Designs vorzuführen!"

„Lavender, das ist fantastisch!"

„Ich weiß! Ich werde zwei mal die Woche immernoch freiwillig Arbeiten. Ich schulde es diesem Ort. Heiler Gayle hat gesagt, dass sie für ein paar Monate noch einige von uns gebrauchen könnten."

„Hey, da du nun eine Modedesignerin bist, könntest du mir vielleicht helfen, eine neue Garderobe für die Arbeit einzukaufen. Alles, was ich besitze schreit förmlich ‚auf der Flucht' und ich wollte professioneller aussehen."

„Absolut! Wann?"

„Morgen?"

„Das würde funktionieren. Oder, wenn du jetzt nicht zu beschäftigt bist, könnten wir ein bisschen shoppen und etwas essen gehen?"

„Weißt du was? Das hört sich wie eine gute Idee an."

„Wunderbar! Lass u – Hey, ist das nicht Draco? Ich dachte er war auf der Todesschwelle…"

Hermine drehte sich rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Draco die Eingangstür losließ und die Stufen in Richtung der Gasse hinunterging. Er sah blass und verwirrt aus und seine Augen waren gefüllt mit Trauer. Sie trat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, aber Lavender hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Ich will mich nicht wie eine Schlampe anhören, aber du und er haben so schon keine gute Beziehung, Granger. Lass mich gehen. Ich werde dir später eine Eule schicken, wann wir uns morgen treffen können."

„Du hast recht. Ich bin morbide. Ich wollte ihm nur Fragen stellen. Geh. Lass ihn wissen, wie leid mir sein Verlust tut."

Lavender drückte ihren Arm und eilte Draco hinterher.

Hermine beobachtete, wie sie leise miteinander sprachen, bis sie um die Ecke bogen, um zu apparieren; dann drehte sie sich auf ihren Hacken um und raste zurück nach St. Mungos.

* * *

Als sie die Tür öffnete, saß Snape in seinem Bett; er hatte die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und das Kinn zwischen sie geschoben. Ihr Herz kam ins Stolpern, als sie sah, wie die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht sich rasch in etwas veränderte, was nah an Freude kam und dann in seinen normalen, neutralen Ausdruck wechselte.

Sie lief zu dem Bett und versuchte ihre Beherrschung zu wahren. „Ich habe gerade Draco gesehen", sagte sie.

Er zuckte zusammen und blickte zurück auf seine Füße.

„Er ist aus der Vordertür gelaufen."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich und er drehte sich, um zu ihr aufzublicken. Sie setzte sich auf das Fußende des Bettes, sodass er seine Augen nicht verdrehen musste.

„Severus; ist Dracos Genesung mit dem Tod von Narzissa Malfoy verbunden?"

Seine Augen wurden feucht, bevor er sie schloss. Sie streckte den Arm aus und berührte sein Handgelenk und er ließ sein Bein los und ergriff ihre Hand. Sein Griff war nun stärker. Er heilte so schnell. So unlogisch. Es war hart zu akzeptieren, dass er am Sterben war.

Er zog und sie glitt näher; sie legte ihr Kinn auf einem seiner knochigen Knie ab, sodass ihr Ohr nah bei seinem Mund war.

„_Ja"_, sagte er in seinem geisterhaften Flüstern.

„Was hat sie getötet?"

„_Sie selbst."_

„Ist sie willentlich gestorben, um ihn zu retten?"

„_Ja."_

„Ist es das, was es brauchen würde? Jemand, der willens ist, deinen Platz einzunehmen?"

„_Exakt."_

Hermine seufzte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Das ist böse."

Er stieß einen Atem aus und zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch, während sein Kopf noch auf seinen Knien ruhte. „_Das ist, was das hier immer war, Granger."_

Sie zog sich zurück und griff danach. Sie fühlte seine warme Haut – weich, mit dem Piksen feiner Haare. Das Mal hatte sich nicht verändert, seit sie es das erste Mal ausgebreitet gesehen hatte. Seine langen, blassen Finger standen in krassem Kontrast zu seiner geschwärzten Handfläche. Es fühlte sich lediglich nach einem Arm an, aber ihre Hand wollte sich von der windenden Schwärze darunter zurückziehen. Sie fühlte den starken Drang, ihre Hand abzuwischen, als wäre sie nun beschmutzt.

Sie behielt sie dort und hielt sein Handgelenk fest. „Kannst du es fühlen?"

„_Natürlich. Jeden Tag seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren."_

„Oh Gott, Severus. Es tut mir so leid."

Er blickte mit traurigen Augen durch seine Wimpern auf. „_Mir auch. Jedes dieser zweiundzwanzig Jahre."_

Hermine nickte und akzeptierte seinen Schmerz und die Reue und sein unausweichliches Schicksal. Der Blick, den sie austauschten, sprach mehr als sie jemals in Worte hätten packen können. Die Reue, die Trauer – die Ironie, einen wahren Freund zu finden, kurz bevor alles verloren sein würde…

Er zog seinen Arm unter ihrer Hand hervor. „_Du solltest gehen",_ flüsterte er. „_Ich bin müde."_

Sie stand vom Bett auf und stand unschlüssig da, während er sich zurückfallen ließ. Sein Kopf schlug seltsam auf die Kissen auf. Sie griff nach ihm und hob ihn an. Sie strich das Haar aus seinem Gesicht und bewegte seinen Kopf in eine angenehmere Position.

Sie lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Schlaf, Severus. Ich werde dich Morgen wieder sehen. Wir haben immernoch eine Hand voller Morgen."

Er fing ihre Hand ein und brachte sie zu seinen Lippen und platzierte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Fingerknöcheln. Dann schloss er seine Augen und ließ seine Hand zur Tür zucken.

* * *

Hermine saß in seinem Stuhl im Wohnzimmer und rieb ihre Hand zwanghaft an ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie musste sich zwingen, im Raum zu bleiben. Ihr logischer Geist wusste, dass sie lächerlich war, aber ihre müde und überforderte Imagination sagte ihr, dass die Bücher um sie herum wussten, dass sie die Dunkle Magie in seinem Arm berührt hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass da ein schlafendes Biest in all den Büchern ruhte und dass es dabei war aufzuwachen. Es wusste, dass sie da war.

Eine Mappe glitt von einem Regal hinter ihr. Pergamentnotizen flatterten auf den Boden. Hermine sprang aus dem Stuhl wie ein Pistolenschuss. Die Tür des Bücherschrankes zu der Treppe knallte hinter ihr zu, bevor das letzte Papier auf dem staubigen Teppich zur Ruhe gekommen war.

Oben saß sie in der Mitte des Betts, ihre Hände um ihre Knie geschlungen. Sie schimpfte sich selbst für ihr kindisches Verhalten aus, während sie von dem Adrenalinstoß zitterte.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Und hier habt ihrs...

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat_: Danke an alle, die ihre Gedanken über die Geschichte teilen. Darf ich euch wie immer höflichst auf mein Profil einladen, auf dem ihr allerlei tolle Infos über zukünftige Übersetzungen und so weiter erfahren werdet? Es gibt auch eine tolle, anonyme Umfrage dort... :)


	6. Heilen

_Anmerkung von Aurette:_ Danke an Karelia für ihre wunderbaren Beta-Arbeiten! [...]

* * *

Hermine kramte in ihrer Perlentasche herum. Sie griff an ihren Einkäufen vorbei, um ihr Mittagessen zu finden, welches sie im Tropfenden Kessel bestellt hatte. Als ihre Hände die Box fanden, zog sie sie heraus und stieß mit ihrer Hüfte die Tür auf.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich habe dir etwas –"

Sie stoppte; ihre Tasche war in einer Hand und die Box mit Essen in der anderen.

Das Bett war leer.

Sie drehte sich im Kreis – als hätte er sich womöglich hinter der Tür versteckt – und ihre Emotionen gerieten augenblicklich außer Kontrolle. Ihre Lippen begannen hilflos zu zittern und Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, selbst als ihr Kopf begann, vollkommen logische Szenarios auszuarbeiten, warum er vielleicht verlegt worden sein könnte.

Sie stand immernoch dort und atmete kaum, als sie hörte, wie die Toilettenspülung ging, gefolgt vom Geräusch des Wasserhahns aus dem kleinen Badezimmer in der Ecke des Raumes.

Die Erleichterung, die sie durchflutete, ließ sie zitternd zurück; gefangen zwischen zwei Extremen.

Die schmale Tür öffnete sich und er trat aus dem Badezimmer, gekleidet in seine langen, schwarzen Roben – geöffnet am Hals – und in seinen Drachenlederstiefeln. Überraschung erhellte seine Gesichtszüge; als er jedoch die Verfassung sah, in welcher sie sich befand, lehnte er den Kopf zur Seite in besorgtem Interesse.

Sein Hals. Er konnte seinen Hals bewegen. Er war fit und am Laufen und bewegte seinen Hals.

Es war alles zu fiel und sie brach in Tränen aus. Sie hielt die Essensbox hoch und stieß aus: „Ich habe dir gebackenen Kabeljau und Banoffeekuchen [1] mitgebracht."

Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihr sanft die Box ab. Er tätschelte ihren Rücken leicht, als sie ihre Arme um seine Brust schlang. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe und schluchzte und sein Arm verengte sich um sie.

„Ich dachte – ich hatte angst, dass –"

„_Shhh. Bin ich nicht. Noch nicht",_ flüsterte er.

Er führte sie zu dem Stuhl in der Ecke und drängte sie dazu, sich hin zu setzen. Dann zog er den Stuhl neben seinem Bett und den kleinen Tisch auf Rädern hinüber, während sie versuchte, sich wieder zusammen zu reißen.

Er setzte sich und öffnete sein Mittagessen; er gab ihr eine Augenumarmung, als er den Stasiszauber entfernte. Er drehte die Box, um ihr etwas anzubieten.

„Nein danke, ich bin ziemlich voll. Ich habe mit Lavender gegessen, als wir das Shoppen beendet hatten. Oh!" Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog eine Flasche Bier heraus. „Ich habe gefragt und Pye sagte, dass es nicht schaden könnte."

Er lächelte sie ehrlich zufrieden an, und ihr Herz pochte stolz. Er zog die Utensilien hervor, entfaltete die Serviette, legte sie in seinen Schoß und wedelte befehlend in ihre Richtung – seine neueste Geste – wodurch er ihr seinen Wunsch signalisierte hören zu wollen, was sie so gemacht hatte.

Sie erzählte ihm von ihren Shopping-Abenteuern mit Lavender, den neuen Zusätzen zu ihrer Garderobe, den Menschen, die sie auf dem Weg gesehen hatte und den gewöhnlichen Konversationen, die sie hier und dort überhört hatte.

Sie plapperte durch das Mittagessen hindurch, saß da und las mit ihm durch den Nachmittag und am Abend, als seine Stärke verflog, half sie ihm, seine Stiefel und seine äußeren Roben auszuziehen und steckte ihn zurück ins Bett.

Sie war gerade dabei, seine Kissen zu richten, als er finster drein blickte und an den Verbänden um seinen Hals zog. Er drehte seinen Kopf hoch zu ihr, als er seine Hand fortzog, die den losen Schlauch hielt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und – ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel ziehend – drehte sich in Richtung der Tür und rief nach einem Heiler.

Sie widerstand dem Drang, unter seine Verbände zu lugen; stattdessen knöpfte sie rasch sein weißes Hemd auf, um die Phiole anzusehen, die auf seine Brust geklebt war. „Sie ist leer", flüsterte sie. „Es muss sich kurz nachdem Pye die Phiole heute morgen gewechselt hat, gelöst haben. Wann hast du begonnen, deinen Hals zu bewegen?"

„_Bevor er sie gewechselt hat",_ flüsterte er.

Sie drehten sich beide, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Heiler Thriven eintrat. „Guten Abend, ich bin heute die Vertretung von Heiler Pye. Was gibt es?"

Snape hielt den Schlauch hoch und wedelte mit einer Hand zu der Phiole auf seiner Brust.

„Ich verstehe." Thriven nahm die Liste hoch und überflog sie, während Hermine aus dem Weg trat. Der Heiler hängte das Board zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, ehe er durch einige Diagnosezauber ging. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und lehnte sich fort, um die Verbände von Severus' Hals zu ziehen. Er entblößte eine lange, gezackte Narbe, immernoch von einem wütenden Pink und sonst nichts. Das Loch, wo der Schlauch gewesen war, hatte sich geschlossen. Er lehnte sich zurück und hob Severus' linken Arm, den Ärmel aufknöpfend und ihn zurück ziehend. Der schwarze Fleck schien genauso zu sein, wie er gewesen war, seit sie das Gegengift und die Heiltränke verringert hatten.

Hermine stieß einen Atem aus, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihn gehalten hatte.

„Es scheint, Mr. Snape, dass Sie nicht länger irgendwelches Gift in ihrem System haben. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass die Dunkelheit sich noch nicht auszubreiten scheint, obwohl ich keine Versicherungen habe, dass sie das nicht weiter wird. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass der Schaden an Ihren Stimmbändern permanent zu sein scheint. Ihr Körper hat sich weit über unsere Erwartungen heraus geheilt, also haben wir auf noch ein oder zwei Wunder gehofft. Pye und ich haben gegensätzliche Theorien bezüglich dessen, was vor sich geht. Ich glaube, dass die Dunkle Magie im Gift mit der Dunklen Magie in Ihrem Arm in Konflikt geraten ist und übermäßige Nebeneffekte erzielt hat. Pye glaubt, dass das Gift versucht hat, Sie zu töten und das Mal versucht hat, Sie zu retten. Ein bisschen weit hergeholt, wenn Sie mich fragen, wenn man bedenkt, was es Mr. Malfoy angetan hat. Jedenfalls kann man nicht bestreiten, dass Ihr Körper sich geheilt _hat._

„Technisch gesehen sind Sie jetzt gesund genug, um nach Hause zu gehen. Jedoch würde ich es sehr bevorzugen, wenn Sie zumindest ein oder zwei weitere Tage bleiben würden, sodass wir das Dunkle Mal auf Ihrem Arm beobachten können. Ich werde Sie nicht anlügen, Sir; wir waren nicht in der Lage, irgendwelche Fortschritte in Mr. Malfoys Fall zu erzielen und, wie Sie wissen, können wir keine Verantwortung für seine Heilung beanspruchen. Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen."

Snape stieß ein langes Seufzen aus, bevor er flüsterte: „_Ich werde bleiben."_

* * *

Als Hermine am Sonntag zurückkam, war Snape wieder aufgestanden und angezogen. Er las in einem der Stühle die Morgenzeitung. Sie setzte sich und sprach stundenlang mit ihm, bevor sie realisierte, dass er seine linke Hand niemals aus den Falten seiner Roben zog. Als sie es bemerkte, erstarrte sie.

Sie hielt ihre Hand hin. „Zeig her."

Er zog eine Grimasse und hob sie hoch.

Sie war komplett schwarz.

Sie zog den Ärmel langsam so weit hoch, wie sie konnte. Es war keine blasse Haut übrig.

„Wie weit geht es?"

Er berührte seinen Arm an einem Punkt vier Zentimeter über seinem Ellenbogen.

Sie ließ seinen Ärmel los und hielt einfach seine Hand.

* * *

Hermine starrte sich selbst durch die verspiegelte Tür von Professor Snapes Kleiderschrank an. Sie war extra früh aufgewacht, um sich zu duschen und ihr Haar anzugehen. Lavender hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben, um ihr bei der Auswahl der Roben zu helfen, die ihr ein professionelleres Auftreten verschaffen sollten und hatte sich die Zeit genommen, ihr beizubringen, wie sie ihr Haar zur Kooperation bringen konnte.

„_Der unsaubere Zopf, den du hattest, war perfekt für die freiwillige Arbeit. Er hatte soetwas süßes, bemutterndes an sich. Aber wenn du willst, dass sie dich ernst nehmen als einen Profi, dann musst du deine Ernsthaftigkeit ausstrahlen."_

Es hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt wie ein sehr guter Ratschlag geklungen, aber nun war Hermine sich nichtmehr so sicher.

Ihr Haar war zurückgezogen zu einem glatten, französischen Zopf, von dem sie befürchtete, dass er überheblich aussah und ihre azurblauen, geschneiderten Roben schienen etwas streng. Sie trug ein kurzes Jackett über einem engen Wollrock, welcher an ihren Knien breiter wurde und bis zur Hälfte ihrer Wade ging. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Schuhe – eine verspielte Variante des Stils, der in den Vierzigern beliebt gewesen war – perfekt waren.

Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, dass sie perfekt in ihnen war.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf – man konnte jetzt nichtsmehr dagegen tun – und packte ihre allgegenwärtige Perlentasche.

* * *

Hermine klopfte kurz, bevor sie die Tür aufdrückte. „Guten Morgen! Ich habe dir die Zeitung und ein paar Donuts gebraucht. Ich hoffe du magst –" Sie hielt inne, als sie realisierte, dass Snape sehr still geworden war. „Geht es dir gut?"

Er blinzelte.

Er blinzelte wieder.

Als er ein drittes Mal blinzelte, realisierte sie, dass er nicht versuchte, ihr zu antworten, sondern einfach nur blinzelte. Sie errötete.

„Ist es zu viel? Ich dachte es auch, aber Lavender hat gesagt…"

Ihre Worte verloren sich, als er die Zeitung aus ihren Händen zupfte und sich in ‚seinen' Stuhl setzte.

Sie fischte die Tüte voller Donuts aus ihrer Tasche und stellte sie auf den Tisch neben ihm.

„_Danke", _flüsterte er, ohne aufzublicken.

„Ich komme in meiner Mittagspause wieder", sagte sie zurückweichend.

Er hob seinen Kopf von den Schlagzeilen und sie bekam sein leises „_Viel Glück"_ kaum mit.

„Danke."

* * *

„Also? Wie war dein erster Tag? Du siehst übrigens fantastisch aus."

„Bis jetzt lerne ich nur, wo was ist und wer wer ist", sagte Hermine und stellte ihr Tablett ab. „Und danke für das Kompliment. Ich muss sagen, dass ich sehr unsicher war, bis ich in die Büros gekommen bin und gesehen habe, dass ich angezogen war, wie alle anderen auch. Du bist jetzt meine permanente, persönliche Kleidungsberaterin. Severus hat nicht geholfen. Er hat mich angesehen, als wäre mir am Morgen ein neuer Kopf gewachsen und ich wollte mich übergeben."

„Männer sind dumm, wenn es auf solche Dinge ankommt. Ignorier ihn. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?"

„Nicht gut. Jetzt, da das Gift aus seinem System ist, breitet die Dunkelheit sich aus."

Lavender erstach ihren Salat. „Es ist einfach nicht fair", sagte sie. „ Ich habe Draco am Sonntag angefloht, einfach um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Er ist ein Wrack. Seine Mum ist tot und sein Vater vegetiert vor sich hin."

„Vegetiert er wirklich vor sich hin?"

„Yeah. Er hatte spät in der Samstagnacht irgendeine Art Anfall und jetzt gibt es nur wenig Gehirnaktivität. Ich werde Draco heute Abend zum Abendessen treffen. Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass er in der ganzen Sache allein ist. Er hat keine Freunde, weißt du?"

Hermine warf ihr ein warmes Lächeln zu. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir." Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Aber ich dachte du hättest Pläne mit Michael gehabt?"

Lavender wedelte mit einer Hand. „Ich habe sie geändert. Er wird es überleben. Draco braucht zumindest eine Person, die sich die Zeit nimmt, um zuzuhören."

Hermine wusste, dass sie in gefährliche Wasser ging, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. „Hat Draco mit dir darüber gesprochen, wie er geheilt worden ist?"

Lavender schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe gefragt, aber es hat ihn zu sehr aufgeregt. Es ist nicht so, als wären wir Busenfreunde. Wir haben in sieben Schuljahren kaum zwei Worte miteinander gewechselt. Er ist einfach so dankbar für ein nettes Wort, dass er sich selbst mit mir abgibt. Der Trick ist, ihn sich überlegen fühlen zu lassen. Er braucht das wie Luft zum Atmen."

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, sowohl aus Enttäuschung, als auch Mitgefühl.

„Hast du irgendetwas von Ron gehört?", fragte Lavender.

„Nein. Ich habe weder mit Harry, noch mit Ginny gesprochen, seit ich ausgezogen bin. Ich werde Harry anflohen, wenn ich heute Abend nach Hause komme."

„Also wirst du mir jemals sagen, wo du untergekommen bist?"

„Kann ich nicht. Es ist Geheimnis-gewahrt."

„Ohhh…"

Hermine konnte die Feuer der Spekulation in den Augen ihrer Freundin brennen sehen.

„Ich seh dich morgen", sagte sie und würgte weitere Fragen ab. „Ich will nach Professor Snape schauen, bevor ich zurück ins Büro gehe. Grüß Draco von mir."

„Werde ich tun."

* * *

Severus stand am Fenster, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und starrte auf die Muggelstraße draußen, als sie den Raum betrat. Sein verlassenes Essenstablett verschwand gerade mit einem leisen Pop, als er sich drehte und sie sah.

Sie lächelte und er fiel zurück auf die Angewohnheit, ihr eine Augenumarmung zu geben, bevor er sich wieder fort drehte. Sie stellte sich an seine Schulter und blickte durch die Jalousien.

„Fällt dir die Decke langsam auf den Kopf?", fragte sie.

Er schnaubte und nickte leicht.

„Wie geht es deiner Energie?"

„_Gut_", flüsterte er, seine Augen nicht vom Anblick abwendend.

Sie betrachtete sein Profil mit seiner elegant geneigten Stirn und seiner seltsamen Nase mit dem hohen Nasenrücken. Das Tageslicht warf seine Züge in harsches Relief. Seine dunklen, fast femininen Augenbrauen und Wimpern kontrastierten mit seiner blassen Haut. Sie betrachtete die kleinen Linien, die seinen Mund und Augen umgaben. Alle scheinbar verursacht durch Wut oder Schmerz. Es gab keine Lachfalten, die sie sehen konnte. Sein Mund war schmal und klar definiert. Er sah so weich und etwas traurig aus; nicht wie damals, als er ein Lehrer gewesen war.

Sie war so verloren in ihrer Betrachtung, dass sie es zunächst nichteinmal realisierte, als er sich drehte, oder dass sie nun seinen ganzen Mund anstarrte und nicht nur das Profil. Sie zuckte mit den Augen nach oben und traf seinen Blick.

Seine Augen enthielten einen feurigen, intensiven Ausdruck und die Luft schien nach und nach zwischen ihnen dicker zu werden und zu prickeln.

Sie blinzelte.

„Soll ich dich hier für eine Weile rausbringen?", fragte sie. „Wenn du denkst, dass du dazu bereit bist, können wir einen Spaziergang machen."

Er blickte fort, zurück auf die Straße unter ihnen. „_Nein"_, sagte er.

Sie ließ seine Antwort ins Nichts verschwinden und leistete ihm dabei Gesellschaft, den ein oder anderen Muggel zu beobachten, der vorbei ging.

„Severus, wenn ich nicht in deinem Haus wohnen würde, wärest du gestern nach Hause gegangen?"

Er seufzte und ein rascher Blick zeigte, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. „_Nein. Ich habe mich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass ich in diesem Zimmer sterben werde. Jetzt zu gehen, würde mir falsche Hoffnung geben."_

Sie nickte und blinzelte Tränen fort.

„Was wird mit dir geschehen?", fragte sie irrational.

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „_Du hast dich schon immer für Dinge interessiert, die besser ungesagt geblieben wären." _Er drehte sich zu ihr. „_Ich kann nur annehmen, dass ich schwächer werden und in ein Koma fallen werde wie Lucius. Dann werde ich mich zu ihm und dem Dunklen Lord gesellen, um für alle Zeiten in der Hölle zu brennen."_

„Das weißt du nicht!", zischte sie. „Das ist nur morbide Spekulation. Nur Idioten glauben an die Hölle. Es ist ein Konstrukt des finsteren Mittelalters, nicht der Dunklen Magie! Selbst wenn es eine Hölle gäbe, würde ein Mann, der so nobel ist wie du, nicht dort hin kommen. Nach all den Opfern die du gemacht hast? Bitte. Um Gotteswillen, Harry hat gesagt, dass er Dumbledore am Bahnhof von Kings Cross getroffen hat. Es gibt nichts von der Muggelmythologie hinter dem Schleier. All das ist nur abergläubischer Unsinn. Ich hätte gedacht, dass ein Mann, der so intelligent ist wie du, nicht an so einen Müll glauben würde."

Seine Augen tanzten vor Freude, als sich seine Mundwinkel hochzogen und ihre Worte kamen zu einem Halt. Sie fühlte sich etwas töricht.

„Ich hoffe, dass du in einer Art ewigem Disneyland feststeckst, bis ich dort hin komme und dich raus lasse", murmelte sie. „Das würde dir recht geschehen und wäre Hölle genug selbst für dich."

Er schnaubte und blickte zurück aus dem Fenster mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie schnaubte und drehte sich zurück zum Fenster.

Einen Moment später fühlte sie, wie seine Hand in die Ihrige schlüpfte und sie klammerte sich daran, bis die Mittagspause vorüber war.

* * *

[1] Kuchen aus Banane und Toffee. Vielen Dank an** Heyger** für die fixe Erklärung!

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Die Lage spitzt sich zu...


	7. Zupacken

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an Karelia für ihre beeindruckende Betaarbeit! Jetzt schnallt euch an. Es wird ein bisschen holprig...

* * *

Hermine schob die Tür mit einem Seufzen auf. „Tja, ich habe meinen ersten Tag überlebt", sagte sie, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog ihre Schuhe aus. Ihr Kissenzauber hatte um die drei Uhr herum den Geist aufgegeben und ihre Haarwurzeln waren am Schreien. Sie griff nach oben und zog die Kämme aus ihrem Haar. „Ich vermute, dass es die Chance gibt, dass ich zu Tode gelangweilt werden könnte, lange bevor du anfängst, knusprig auszusehen", murmelte sie, als sie ihren Kopf nach unten hing und an ihrem Skalp kratzte. Sie schmiss ihr Haar wieder zurück und sah ihn das erste Mal an. „Oh, du bist bereits bettfertig? Es ist erst halb Sechs."

Er trug seinen Pyjama, saß gegen seinen Kissenhaufen gelehnt und hatte sein Buch umgedreht auf seinem Schoß liegen.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er blinzelte zwei Mal, bevor er sich scheinbar daran erinnerte, dass er seinen Kopf bewegen konnte und schüttelte ihn. „_Mir geht es gut"_, sagte er leise, als sie sich bei seiner Hüfte hinsetzte. „_Ich bin nur müde."_

„Und gelangweilt?"

Er zog eine Grimasse und nickte.

„Das ist keine Art, ein Buch zu behandeln, weißt du. Ah, _Ein Mann für alle Jahreszeiten._ Ich dachte mir, dass du es mögen könntest. Hast du es schoneinmal gelesen? Hast du das Theaterstück oder den Film gesehen?"

Er grabschte nach dem Buch, als sie danach griff und sie riss es an sich und hielt es über ihren Kopf. „Gütiger Gott. Ich weiß, dass du keinerlei Pornografie hast, also gibt es keinen Grund, wie ein Erstklässler zu erröten."

Er blickte finster drein, sein Gesicht knallrot und griff wieder nach dem Buch, während sie das Lesezeichen hinein legte.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" Sie blickte nach unten, wo das Lesezeichen hin geflattert war und sah die Antwort. „Oh. _Oh…"_

Durch den dünnen Stoff seines Pyjamas war es sehr deutlich, dass Snape versucht hatte, eine ziemlich beeindruckende Erektion zu verstecken. Seine Beine zogen sich mit einem Schnappen näher an seinen Körper, während er das Buch packte und es wieder in seinen Schoß fallen ließ. Scheinbar hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass das genug war, denn er packte das dünne Stofflaken und knüllte es über dem störenden Glied zusammen. Er hob seine Hände in Frustration, ließ sie wieder sinken und beugte sich dann nach vorne, um sein brennendes Gesicht in ihnen zu vergraben.

Hermines Gehirn schoss in verschiedene Richtungen gleichzeitig. Die meisten davon höchst unsittlich. Im Bestreben, die Laune zu heben, sagte sie: „Ich würde dir ja eine helfende Hand anbieten, aber laut Ron bin ich nicht grad gut darin. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn du dich selbst darum kümmerst. Brauchst du einen Moment?"

Er riss seinen Kopf hoch und warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „_Das ist nicht lustig"_, fauchte er. Er konnte inzwischen ziemlich viel Volumen in sein Flüstern packen, wenn er aufgebracht war.

„Welcher Teil?", schoss sie zurück. „Schau, Severus, man verbringt nicht so viel Zeit in einem Zelt mit zwei hormonellen Jungs, ohne sich an bestimmte, männliche Realitäten zu gewöhnen. Nicht dass, ich meine, ich habe nicht – ich war immernoch eine Jungfrau, bis…" Sie schaffte es endlich, zu verstummen, aber nicht ehe ihr eigenes Gesicht heiß brannte. „Oh Gott. Jetzt habe ich es geschafft, mich lächerlich zu machen."

Er rollte seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Schau", sagte sie, immernoch versuchend, die Situation zu retten, „zumindest funktionieren alle deine Nerven wieder, oder? Das ist etwas Gutes, oder?"

Severus ließ sich zurück auf die Kissen fallen. „_Geh weg, Granger."_

Sie seufzte und stand vom Bett auf. „In Ordnung. Ich hatte auch einen langen Tag gehabt. Ich sehe dich morgen früh."

Sie lehnte sich hinunter, um ihn auf den Kopf zu küssen, aber er fauchte: „_Nicht!"_ Sie erstarrte. „_Hör auf… mich die ganze verdammte Zeit zu küssen! Es ist nicht –"_ Er drehte sein Gesicht zur Wand, offensichtlich entsetzt.

Alles wurde plötzlich glasklar und sie verstand endlich das Gesamtbild. Das Blinzeln heute Morgen, der geladene Blick am Mittag. Wie konnte sie so dumm gewesen sein? Nur ein paar Tage vorher, war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass sie es wissen würde, wenn er Interesse in sie gehabt hätte. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Er hatte lediglich _zu diesem Zeitpunkt _ keines gehabt.

Tausende Gedanken rasten gleichzeitig durch ihren Kopf, so viel Rauschen verursachend, dass es unmöglich war, überhaupt zu denken. Anstatt sich aufzurichten, beugte sie sich weiter hinunter. Sie bewegte sich langsam und gab ihm alle Zeit der Welt, sich fort zu bewegen.

Er tat es nicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er zuckte mit seinem Kopf in ihre Richtung, doch dann wurde er still. Seine Augen senkten sich zu ihren Lippen und er stieß das leiseste Seufzen aus, kurz bevor sie ihm einen sanften Kuss gab.

Seine Lippen waren warm und trocken und einladend. Sie zog sich leicht zurück, blickte in seine bodenlosen, schwarzen Augen, nur um die Augen dann angesichts des unglaublichen Verlangens, welches sie in ihnen sah, zu schließen. Sie lehnte sich wieder zu ihm und seine Hände hoben sich und umschlangen sanft ihre Schultern. Er zog sie näher und küsste sie zurück.

Er zitterte.

Hermines Kopf war immernoch gefüllt mit Rauschen, als sie gegen seinen Mund seufzte und ihre Nase gegen seine größere rieb. Sie fühlte sich wild, außer Kontrolle, etwas verängstigt und _gewollt._

Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn wieder und seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Schultern. Er zog sie hinunter und schlang seine Arme um sie, den Kuss auf eine Ebene spontaner Raserei hebend.

Sie umklammerte sein Gesicht und presste ihren Mund an seinen, während er sanft an ihrer Unterlippe saugte. Verzückt mit dem Geräusch seiner heftigen Atmung versuchte sie unbewusst, sich an sie anzupassen und machte sich selbst benommen.

Sie drehte ihre Hüften und bekam ein Knie aufs Bett. Sie stemmte sich darauf, während er ihre Brüste an seine Brust presste. Sie fühlte die Verzweiflung in seinen angespannten Muskeln und stöhnte ein Echo seines stillen Lieds. Sie glitt neben ihm aufs Bett und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper.

Er küsste sie lustvoll, während eine seiner Hände an ihrem Rücken hinunter glitt und ihren Hintern umfing. Ihre Zehen rollten sich ein und sie ließ ein kleines Stöhnen entkommen. Sie bewegte sich, als er sie auf sich lenkte und zusammen schafften sie es irgendwie das Buch aus seinem Schoß zu schieben. Es landete mit einem lauten Knall, welcher sie beide erschrak, auf dem gefliesten Boden. Sie lösten sich und drehten sich zu dem Geräusch. Sie keuchten beide aufgrund ihrer Strapazen. Als sie zurückblickte, konnte sie bereits sehen, wie seine Lust von Reue gejagt wurde

Sie lehnte sich hinunter, um ihn wieder zu küssen, aber er packte ihre Schultern und stoppte sie.

„Severus –"

„_Nein. Das ist dumm. Ich – Ich …"_ Er stieß ein langes, zitterndes Seufzen aus und schob sie von sich. „_Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard."_

„Ist das so schlimm?", fragte sie. „Nicht, dass ich darauf herumreiten will, aber du hast nichtmehr allzu viele Möglichkeiten, selbstsüchtig zu sein. Oder glücklich."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „_Es ist falsch. Es ist zu verdreht. Dir tut es schon so weh und ich… das ist grausamer Irrsinn. Du hast mir Freundschaft angeboten und ich konnte mich mit dem Geschenk allein nicht zufrieden geben." _Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich mit einem Finger ihre Wange entlang. „_Du bist so jung. Du verdienst besseres, als das Objekt der Obsession eines verzweifelten Mannes zu sein."_

„Aber ich –"

Er presste seine Finger über ihren Mund. „_Nein."_

Sie zog sich zurück und blickte ihn wütend an. „Aber du willst mich", fauchte sie.

„_Ich will auch leben, aber das wird nicht passieren, oder? Geh heim, Granger. Du wirst mir dafür danken, wenn du älter bist."_

„Verpiss dich, Severus", fauchte sie zurück, ihre Perlentasche vom Tisch reißend und sich vom Bett schiebend. „Ich soll dankbar dafür sein, dass selbst ein einsamer, verzweifelter und sterbender Mann mich abweist? Fick dich."

„_Hermine –"_

Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand in der Luft und ging auf die Tür zu; sie hielt inne, um ihre Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. „Ich werde morgen früh mit deiner Zeitung wiederkommen. Morgen kommen auch neue Bücher für dich."

Sie richtete sich auf und zog die Tür auf, aber seine Hand erschien überihrer Schulter und knallte sie zu. Sie japste auf. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie er sich bewegt hatte.

Er packte sie am Ellenbogen und wirbelte sie herum. Er schlang seine Arme um sie. „_Ich will dich", _flüsterte er harsch. „_Christus, ich will dich. Niemand hat mich jemals mit solcher Nettigkeit behandelt und mir ist niemals jemand in so kurzer Zeit ans Herz gewachsen. Nichtsdestotrotz musst du verstehen, dass dies der Gipfel des Irrsinns ist. Ich bin doppelt so alt wie du, du warst meine Schülerin, ich bin verdammt nochmal am Sterben! Nicht irgendwann…" _ Er ließ sie los und knöpfte rasch sein Pyjamaoberteil auf; er zog es zur Seite und entblößte seinen linken Brustmuskel. Die Schwärze wand sich darauf. „_Bald. Alles zwischen uns würde keinen Sinn machen. Wenn du im Moment nicht so zerbrechlich wärest, würdest du das sehen. Welche Art Mann würde ich sein, wenn ich dich ficken und sterben würde, einfach alles ignorierend, was du bereits verloren hast?"_

Das Rauschen war immernoch in ihren Ohren und verwirrte ihre Gedanken und brachte ihre Emotionen durcheinander. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und ließ sie über seine Brust wandern. Sie fühlte, wie er unter ihrer Berührung erzitterte. „Denkst du wirklich, dass deine Zurückhaltung es mir leichter machen wird, deinen Verlust zu ertragen?"

Er packte ihre Hand und stoppte sie. „_Es fühlt sich närrisch an", _antwortete er. „_Es ist niemals etwas gutes dabei rausgekommen, wenn ich nach Dingen gegriffen habe, die ich wollte. Du bist im Moment zerbrechlich. Meine Sehnsüchte sind größer, als du erwarten würdest."_

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn. „Du hast recht. Natürlich hast du recht. Ich bin nur wieder bedürftig. Das ist dumm und unlogisch und der schlimmste Fall schlechten Timings auf der ganzen Welt. Ich wollte nur…" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Die Worte fehlten ihr und sie sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich wünschte nur, dass ich dich unter anderen Umständen hätte kennenlernen können. Ich mag dich, Severus. Ich mag dich sehr."

Er seufzte und verengte seine Arme um sie herum. „_Hermine, es gab keine anderen Umstände", _flüsterte er. „_Die einzige Chance dir eine Chance zu geben, dich lange genug kennenzulernen, war unfähig zu sein, sich bewegen oder dir sagen zu können, dass du dich verziehen sollst." _Sie schnaubte durch ihre Nase und hörte ein rauchiges Lachen in seiner Brust.

Er drückte sie sanft zurück und blickte hinunter in ihr Gesicht. Sie musste ihren Kopf drehen, um ihn über den plötzlichen Geräuschpegel, der im Flur ausgebrochen war, verstehen zu können. „_Erlaube mir, dir für alles zu danken, was du getan hast. Für all das Geplapper und die Bücher und die Gespräche und Debatten. Vor allem danke ich dir, dass du mir gezeigt hast, dass es eine Person auf dieser Erde gibt, die es interessiert, ob ich sterbe. Ich würde das alles lieber nicht mit Mitleidssex zerstören."_ Er küsste ihre Stirn und es fühlte sich wie eine Benediktion an. „_Ich danke dir für einen ziemlich spektakulären Kuss."_

Sie lehnte sich näher und drückte ihm einen raschen, besitzergreifenden Kuss auf. „Da ist noch einer", sagte sie. „Jetzt werde ich mein angeschlagenes Ego mit nach Hause nehmen und ihm Eiscreme füttern."

Er lächelte und lehnte sich zur Seite, um die Tür für sie galant zu öffnen. Sie drehten sich beide angesichts der Geräusche rennender Füße und schlagender Türen.

Hermine eilte auf den Flur und packte Schwester Chisholmes Ärmel. „Was ist los?"

„Wir müssen die Patienten beschützen!", schrie sie. „Hilf mir, ihre Türen zu versiegeln!"

„Sie beschützen?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „Vor was?"

„Das wissen wir nicht! Ich habe gehört, dass alle im sechsten Stock tot seien und man kann Schreie aus dem Fünften hören. Wir müssen alle Patienten einschließen und die Krankenflügel verbarrikadieren. Die Auroren umschwärmen das ganze Gebäude."

Hermine drehte sich, um Snapes Tür zu verriegeln, aber fand ihn bereits hinter sich vor, wie er die Füße in die Stiefel schob und seine Roben über den Pyjama schmiss. Er packte ihren Arm und lehnte sich näher an sie. „_Auf welchem Stockwerk war Lucius?"_, raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Ihre weit aufgerissenen, geschockten Augen gaben ihm die Antwort, die er brauchte.

„_Geh zurück in mein Zimmer und warte auf mich"_, orderte er. Er rannte los den Flur entlang. Seine Robe und sein Hemd hingen immernoch offen und sein Haar schwang im Takt mit den ausholenden Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs. Er schmiss Türen zu und verbarrikadierte sie, während er an ihnen vorbei ging.

„Zur Hölle damit", murmelte sie und rannte ihm nach.

Sie schlüpfte gerade rechtzeitig durch die Tür zum Treppenhaus – gerade als er sich umdrehte, um sie zu versiegeln. Er sah sie und stieß allerlei Schimpfworte aus, die sie über das Chaos nicht hören konnte. Sie verriegelte die Tür hinter sich und er rannte die Stufen hoch.

Als sie die Tür zum fünften Stock erreichten, konnten sie nichts hören. Das gedämpfte Chaos ein Stockwerk unter ihnen verdünnte sich hinter dieser Tür zu angespannter Stille.

Severus blickte durch das dicke Glasfenster in der Tür und flüsterte: „_Granger, geh zurück."_

„Keine Chance."

Er wirbelte herum und packte ihren Arm. Seine Finger gruben sich schmerzhaft hinein. „_Das ist kein verdammtes Spiel!", _fauchte er. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich zurück in das des angsteinflößenden Lehrers. „_Geh zurück!"_

Sie schluckte und nickte; sie wich ein paar Stufen zurück.

Er drehte sich um und begann die Schutzzauber auf der Tür zu senken. In einem Moment hatte er sie aufgerissen und war durch sie hindurch getreten. Sie wurde zugeschmissen und leuchtete blau auf aufgrund der Schutzzauber, die er auf sie legte.

Sie wich weiter die Treppe hinunter bis auf den Treppenabsatz. Sie hielt mit einer Hand ihren Zauberstab umklammert und starrte die Tür an.

Zwei Minuten später brach ihr Vorsatz und sie eilte die Stufen hoch und blickte durch das Fenster. Severus eilte selbstbewusst den Flur entlang. Seine Roben wogten hinter ihm, als er die Körper ignorierte. Auroren, Krankenschwestern und Heiler waren auf dem Boden verteilt in unterschiedlichen Stufen der Verstümmelung. Die Wände waren voller Brandspuren. Nur zwei Türen waren geöffnet und überall auf dem Boden war Blut verspritzt.

Sie sah einen Arm, der immernoch einen Zauberstab umklammert hielt, welcher in einem unmöglichen Winkel neben einem Kopf voller eisengrauer Zöpfe lag. Der Rest von Heiler Gayles Körper war hinter einem kleinen Rolltisch versteckt.

Hermine schob die Hände über ihren Mund und schluckte schwer.

Sie fühlte sich paralysiert, unfähig zu entscheiden, ob sie Snapes Schutzzauber lösen und seinen Rücken schützen oder schreiend auf die Straße rennen sollte, wie es jede normale Person tun würde. Sie blieb wo sie war und beobachtete, wie Snape von ihr fort schritt.

Sie realisierte, dass sie nicht nur ihren Zauberstab umklammerte, sondern auch ihre Perlentasche und schlang die Riemen rasch um das Treppengeländer. Ihre verschwitzten Handflächen an ihrem Wollrock abwischend, packte sie wieder fest ihren Zauberstab und sah auf.

Sie schrie.

Dort, auf der anderen Seite des Fensters war eine Kreatur ungleich jeder anderen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte verrunzelte, schwarze Haut, die über einen Kopf gespannt war, der eher Totenschädel als Gesicht war. Schwerkraft zog das, was von dem platinblonden Haar übrig war, in eine Parodie eines Irokesen, da es kopfüber hinunter hing. Es grinste sie mit perfekten, weißen Zähnen an. Es starrte sie an mit Augen, die aussahen, wie widerliche Teiche brennender Lava. Es zog seine verrotteten Lippen zurück und öffnete seine Kiefer, um Reihe um Reihe scharfer, dolchartiger Zähne zu zeigen. Sein Mund öffnete sich weiter, bis die obere Hälfte seines Kopfes außer Sicht war.

Ohne eine Warnung, ließ es sich von der Decke fallen und flog auf sie zu.

Hermine kreischte in dem Moment, als es gegen die Tür knallte. Ihr durchdringender Schrei hallte von den Wänden des Treppenhauses, als Severus' Schutzzauber um die Kreatur herum explodierten.

Sie hörte das Geräusch einer Tür, die mehrere Stockwerke unter ihr aufgeschmissen wurde und das mehrerer Fußpaare, die die Stufen hochpolterten. Sie nahm ihre Augen nicht von der brennenden Helligkeit der Schutzzauber, während sie summten und versagten. Das Glas schmolz aus dem Fenster heraus und sie schmiss sich zurück, als eine klauenartige Hand hindurch griff.

Der Gestank nach Aas füllte das Treppenhaus und sie würgte, während sie fast jeden Zauber, den sie kannte, in die Richtung des Biests schleuderte. Ohne Effekt.

Seine Kiefer schlugen mit einem Klackern zusammen und seine widerlichen Augen waren wieder sichtbar. Es stieß einen Schrei aus, der das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren ließ.

Blutige Klauen kratzten an der Tür und hinterließen tiefe Risse darin, als es von einer ungesehenen Macht nach Hinten gezogen wurde. Hermine zielte wieder mit ihrem Zauberstab und riss ihm die Augen mit zwei raschen Schnittzaubern heraus. Es brüllte vor Wut.

Schritte umrundeten die Ecke des Treppenabsatzes und sie hielt ihre freie Hand nach oben, um sie zu stoppen. Sie nahm ihre Augen nicht von dem Biest.

Als es weiter von der Tür fortgezogen wurde, konnte sie Severus hinter ihm sehen, welcher seinen Zauberstabarm vor sich ausgestreckt und den anderen in einer eleganten Duellhaltung erhoben hatte. Er wurde von einem pulsierenden, roten Licht gebadet, welches seine Robe flattern und das Haar um seinen Kopf herum tanzen ließ. Das Licht pulsierte gerade außerhalb des sichtbaren Spektrums zu einem ungesehenen Herzschlag.

Die Kreatur wurde gegen ihren Willen nach Hinten gezerrt. Sie kreischte ihre Wut heraus und krallte sich im Boden mit Armen fest, die nur vage menschlich aussahen. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, brach sie aus dem Halt des Zaubers aus und krabbelte sofort die Wand hoch, doch Severus' Verzauberung schnappte sie wieder und zog sie abermals zurück. Es landete auf dem Boden mit einem widerlichen Platschen und begann zu jaulen. Es sah zurück zu Severus und knurrte; es gestand jedoch ein, besiegt geworden zu sein, indem es sich umdrehte und aus freien Stücken zu ihm ging.

Severus' Mund hörte nie auf, sich zu bewegen, doch Hermine konnte seine Worte nicht hören. Er behielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Kreatur gerichtet, aber sein Zauber verließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabs und floss zu ihm zurück, die pulsierende Aura um ihn herum antreibend. Die Kreatur knurrte und winselte und erhob sich dann zu ihrer vollen Größe und brüllte ihn an.

Snape zuckte nie zurück. Er behielt lediglich den konstanten Strom der Worte bei, bis das Monster sich auf seine Fersen hockte, so unterwürfig wie ein Hündchen.

Severus senkte seinen Zauberstab und sprach mit ihm. Es schüttelte seinen Kopf wie ein Pferd, aber beugte sich hinunter und sein Gesicht berührte den Boden zu Severus' Füßen. Dann setzte es sich auf, offensichtlich auf einen Befehl wartend.

Hermine konnte ihn nicht hören, aber sie konnte seine Lippen lesen, als Snape den letzten Fluch aussprach und das Monster in grünem Licht badete.

Es fiel zu Boden. Tot.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?"

Hermine drehte sich, um Kingsley Shacklebolt und Arthur Weasley, zusammen mit zwei anderen Auroren zu sehen, die sich hinter ihr versammelt hatten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", krächzte Hermine. „Ich habe niemals auch nur von so einem Ding gelesen."

„Ist die Gefahr vorüber, Snape?", rief der Minister.

Er nickte und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Monster und ließ es in Flammen aufgehen.

Kingsley lies das verschwinden, was von der Tür übrig war und trat hindurch, gefolgt von den Auroren.

Arthur legte seine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er leise.

„Alles in Ordnung. Denke ich. Ich weiß nicht."

Er drückte sie und trat durch den geschmolzenen Türrahmen. Hermine folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

„Gareth, geh nach unten und sag ihnen, dass es vorbei ist", orderte Kingsley. „Farris, fang an, nach Überlebenden auf diesem Stockwerk zu suchen. Arthur, könntest du mit ihm gehen?"

Severus sah verloren und überfordert aus, wie er dort stand, seinen Zauberstab immernoch gezogen und auf den dampfenden Haufen Asche auf dem Boden starrend. Hermine glitt zu ihm, vorsichtig um ihn herum tretend, um seine Robe zuzuknöpfen.

„Snape, du wirst mit mir zum Ministerium gehen und ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen."

„Das kann er nicht", platzte Hermine heraus. „Er ist ein Patient hier." Sie gestikulierte zum Massaker um sie herum. „Wenn Sie hier fertig sind, können Sie ihn in seinem Zimmer finden. Er ist in der vierten Etage, Raum 423. Ich muss ihn zurückbringen und sicher gehen, dass es im gut geht."

„In Ordnung", sagte Kingsley. „Ich werde in Kürze da sein."

Hermine zupfte an Severus' Ärmel und er folgte ihr brav zur Tür. Sobald sie im Treppenhaus waren, packte sie ihre Tasche vom Geländer und ergriff seine Hand. Sie zerrte ihn praktisch die drei Treppen hinunter und zurück zu seinem Zimmer in der zweiten Etage. Sie schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu und begann, all seine Sachen in ihre Perlentasche zu schaufeln.

Snape betrachtete sie; er war offensichtlich in seinen eigenen, schrecklichen Gedanken verloren.

„Komm schon", sagte sie und zog die Tasche zu.

Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern starte sie lediglich benommen an. Sie packte wieder seine Hand und ging hinunter in die Lobby und geradewegs aus der Tür. Er folgte ihr still.

Sobald sie die Gasse erreicht hatten, warf sie ihre Arme um ihn herum und disapparierte.

Er klammerte sich an sie, als sie sich fortdrehten.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...]


	8. Planen

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich noch nicht gesagt habe, dass mir keiner dieser Charaktäre gehört. Sie gehören alle JKR. Ich habe kein Geld daraus gemacht. Nur Freunde.

* * *

Snape riss sie mit seinem Gewicht fast zu Boden, als sie in Manchester landeten. Sie zog an ihm, bis er ihr folgte. Sie führte ihn über die Straße in sein Haus und die Treppe nach oben.

Als sie sein Schlafzimmer erreicht hatten, zauberte sie die Kerzen an, ließ ihre Tasche auf einen Stuhl fallen und knöpfte rasch seine Robe auf. Sie entkleidete ihn, bevor sie ihn auf das Bett drückte. Sie kauerte sich nieder, um seine Stiefel zu entfernen, aber er packte sie an den Schultern und zog sie hoch.

In der ominösen Stille des Hauses schien seine Stimme scharf und klar. „_Was hast du getan?"_, raunte er.

„Severus…" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und deutete dann lediglich zu der offenen Tür seines Kleiderschranks.

Er drehte sich zum Spiegel und sah, wie die Schwärze sich zu seinem Hals ausgebreitet hatte und über seine gesamte Brust bis hinunter zu seinem Bauchnabel verlief. Es war so nicht gewesen, bevor er gegen das Monster gekämpft hatte.

„Sobald sie realisiert hätten, dass die Kreatur Lucius Malfoy war, hättest du das Ministerium niemals wieder lebend verlassen."

„_Hermine –"_

„Nein!" Sie wischte wütend an einer Träne. „Nein. Du hast immernoch Zeit. Lucius hatte am Samstag einen Anfall. Er hatte zwei Tage, in denen er praktisch Gehirntot war, bevor das passiert ist. Er war davor fast zwei Wochen in einem Koma. Wage nicht ans Aufgeben zu denken, während du noch menschlich bist!"

Sie zog sich aus seinen Armen zurück und ging in die Hocke um seine Stiefel fort zu zerren. Als das getan war, stand sie auf und zog die Bettdecke zurück. „Rein mit dir. Bist du hungrig?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und krabbelte unter die Laken. Er legte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück.

Sie deckte ihn zu und drehte sich fort.

Er packte ihre Hand. „_Wo gehst du hin?", _fragte er leise.

„Ich brauche immernoch Eiscreme."

Sie griff in seinen Kleiderschrank, zog eines seiner weißen Leinenhemden heraus und ging.

* * *

Eine kurze Weile später kehrte sie zurück. Sie trug sein übergroßes Hemd und nichts anderes und trug eine Schüssel voller Eiscreme, zusammen mit zwei Löffeln.

Sie zog die Bettdecke hinunter und kletterte ins Bett. „Gott, ich liebe dieses Bett."

„_Hermine –"_

„Ich weiß, es ist nur Vanille, aber ich habe genug vom Exotischen für einen Tag gehabt." Sie stapelte die Kissen auf ihrer Seite mit einem Ellenbogen und bot ihm die Schüssel an, ihren eigenen Löffel in den Mund schiebend. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf, um nach dem Löffel zu greifen. Sie aßen die halbe Schüssel schweigend.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie, ihren Löffel mit einem Klirren nieder legend. „Sprich. Was war das Ding?"

„_Lucius"_, sagte er, die Schüssel aus ihren Händen ziehend und sie unter sein Kinn haltend, während er aß.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und schob sein Haar hinter sein Ohr. „Das weiß ich. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius tatsächlich am Samstag gestorben ist und etwas anderes seinen Platz eingenommen hat."

Severus seufzte und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. „_Es war ein Dämon"_, sagte er zur Decke gewandt.

Hermine starrte ihn an. Ohne seine Augen zu sehen oder den Ton seiner Stimme zu hören, hatte sie keine Ahnung, ob er sich über sie lustig machte, oder nicht.

„Ein Dämon", wiederholte sie mit flacher Stimme. „Soetwas gibt es nicht."

Immernoch zur Decke starrend, sagte er: „_Das Universum ist nicht dazu verpflichtet, in Harmonie mit den menschlichen Ambitionen zu sein."_

Ihre Augenbrauen schossen hoch. „Hast du dir das gerade ausgedacht?"

„_Nein. Carl Sagan[1] hat das. Aber es trifft zu. Nur weil du nicht daran glaubst, heißt es nicht, dass es nicht existiert, Granger. Gleichsam kann gesagt werden: Nur weil du willst, dass etwas auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise funktioniert, heißt das nicht, dass es das auch wird." _Er seufzte und wandte sich ihr mit Augen voller Horror zu. „_Ich dachte wir würden nur sterben und in die Hölle kommen. Ich lag falsch. Man kann die Tatsache nicht ignorieren, dass ich mich als nächstes in dieses Ding verwandeln werde und jetzt, da Lucius tot ist, gibt es wahrscheinlich niemanden mehr, der wissen wird, wie man mich aufhält, wenn es dazu kommt."_

„Dann bring es mir bei."

„_Die Hölle werde ich tun. Ich will nicht, dass du weißt, wie man soetwas tut. Sieh mich an", _sagte er, auf seine schwarze Brust deutend. „_Hast du gedacht, dass ich einen harmlosen Zauber benutzt habe? Du würdest wissen müssen, wie man einen Dämonen an sich bindet und es gibt keine Chance, dass du genügend Zeit haben würdest genügend Dunkle Magie zu erlernen, um das zu bewerkstelligen. Allein der feste Wunsch wird es einfach nicht bringen."_

„Ist es das, was du getan hast? Du hast den Dämon an dich gebunden?"

„_Ja. Solange er auf dieser Astralebene war. Nur indem ich ihn gezwungen habe, meinen Willen zu akzeptieren, konnte ich ihn dazu zwingen, meine Verbannung zu akzeptieren."_

„Was ist mit geweihtem Wasser und so Sachen?"

Er schnaubte. „_Du hast zu viele Muggelfilme gesehen. Bist du plötzlich katholisch?"_

„Vage jüdisch."

„_Du hättest dann lediglich einen feuchten Dämon. Ohne einen unnachgiebigen Glauben haben Relikte keine Macht. Egal, welche Religion."_

„Wieso hat es all diese Menschen getötet?"

„_Es ist böse, Granger. Daher die Bezeichnung ‚Dämon'."_ Trotz seiner stechenden Worte, zeigte sein Gesicht wieder seinen Horror.

Sie seufzte und rollte sich zu ihm, seine Hand nehmend. „Ich werde das nicht mit dir passieren lassen, Severus. Ich verspreche, dass ich dich selbst töten werde, wenn ich es muss."

Er schloss seine Augen und stieß einen langen Atem aus. Als er sie wieder öffnete, rollte er sich zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

„_Hermine, denkst du nicht, dass es besser gewesen wäre, jemand anderem die Ehre zu erteilen? Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, ins Ministerium gebracht zu werden."_

„Ich weiß. Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich raus geschleust habe, solange du noch im Schock warst. In dem Zustand, in dem du warst, hättest du sie wahrscheinlich dazu gebracht, dich heute Nacht zu töten."

„_Wäre das wirklich so falsch gewesen?"_

„Es fühlt sich falsch für mich an, wenn das irgendetwas zählt."

Er seufzte und zog sie näher.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, während er sie eng an sich zog. Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder neben ihm zu liegen, ihren Arm um seine Brust zu schlingen und zuzuhören, wie er atmete. So viel von dem Konflikt und der Aufregung schien zu verfliegen, wenn sie einander auf diese Art hielten. Alles, was übrig blieb, war das Gefühl der Richtigkeit. Die warmen, blubbernden Emotionen, die sich jeglicher Kategorisierung widersetzten… und das Wissen, dass er sterben würde.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach oben und küsste seine Wange und er antwortete mit einem leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Sie richtete sich auf und küsste ihn mit einer Frage in ihren Augen. Er zögerte nichteinmal. Er lehnte seinen Kopf hoch und küsste sie wieder sanft. Er neckte ihren Mund, bis er sich öffnete und vertiefte den Kuss.

Sie zog sich mit einem Seufzen zurück: „Könnte ich meinen Mitleidsfick jetzt haben? Mir würde ein gutes Stück Mitleid jetzt wirklich gut tun."

Er schnaubte. „_Ich befürchte ich habe meine Nobel-Quote für heute aufgebraucht. Nach dem, was wir gerade gesehen haben, könnte ich selbst ein bisschen Mitleid gebrauchen." _Er schob seine Hand in ihr Haar und zog sie für einen weiteren Kuss näher.

Sie herum rollend, biss sie sicher unter ihm versteckt war, erkundete er träge ihr Gesicht mit Küssen.

Immer mal wieder würde er sich zurückziehen und sie mit einem gebrochenen, kleinen Lächeln anblicken. Einmal flüsterte er: „_Mein Gott…"_

Sie wollte ihn fragen, was er dachte. Sie wollte ihm alles sagen, was sie dachte. Sie sehnte sich danach zu hören, dass er sie attraktiv fand und was genau er am meisten an ihr mochte, aber alles fühlte sich zu sehr danach an, als würde sie Unsicherheit förmlich ausbluten. Sie küsste ihn lediglich zurück und versuchte ihre Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es wurde leichter, als seine Atmung schwerer wurde und er begann, ihren Hals zu küssen.

Sie schob ihre Hände unter sein immernoch offenes Hemd und fühlte seine seidige Haut. Er blies seinen Atem in ihr Ohr und seine Hand glitt von ihrem Kiefer fort und machte sich auf dem Weg an ihrem Hals entlang und über ihre Schulter.

Sie stöhnte leise auf, als seine langen Finger ihre Brust umfassten.

„_Hermine"_, hauchte er in ihr Ohr. „_Ich will dich so sehr…"_

„Du hast mich", antwortete sie und umklammerte seine Schultern mit ihren Händen.

Er küsste sich seinen Weg zurück zu ihrem Mund und saugte an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie maunzte zur Antwort und attackierte ihn mit ihren eigenen verzweifelten Küssen.

Sie hatten die ganze Nacht; es gab keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen oder sich hitzig zu befummeln, wie zuvor. Nichtsdestotrotz brannte ihr Begehren schon nach ein paar Minuten zu heiß und sie begannen, einander die Kleidung vom Leib zu ziehen. Er wurde ungeduldig mit den Knöpfen an ihrem Hemd und schob es einfach nach oben aus dem Weg, sodass er ihre Brüste küssen konnte. Sie zog das Hemd von seinen Schultern und streichelte mit den Händen über die Fläche seines Körpers. Heißer Atem explodierte über ihrer Brust und ihrem Hals, als sie vorne in die lose Pyjamahose griff und ihn in die Hand nahm. Ihre Hand streichelten seine Länge und Breite mit sanften Erkundungen, während er sich selbst in ihre Finger drückte.

Er setzte sich auf, schob seine Pyjamahosen hinunter und gab ihr einen wilden, bedürftigen Kuss, bevor er sich zwischen ihre Beine legte. Sie lauschte der Veränderung seines Atems, wie er ihn anhielt und dann förmlich raste, während er sich sanft in sie schob.

Ihr Bauch schien eine endlose Serie von Purzelbäumen zu vollführen, als ihr vollkommen klar wurde, was sie gerade tat und mit wem. Es schien fast zu surreal, zu bizarr, aber das war es wirklich nicht. Der simple Fakt war, dass er genauso einsam gewesen war wie sie und sie es jetzt nichtmehr waren. Selbst wenn es nur für eine kurze Weile war, fühlte sie sich dadurch zufrieden.

Das Summen in ihrem Kopf war verschwunden zusammen mit den letzten Echos der Schreie des Monsters, als er sich mit geflüstertem Fluchen in ihr versenkte.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie er vor Aufregung in ihr pulsierte und doch nahm er sich seine Zeit. Als er schließlich vollkommen in ihr war, hielt er inne. Er nahm sich die Zeit, sie zu küssen und seine Hand an ihrer Seite hinunter streicheln zu lassen, als würde er zärtlich eine Jungfrau entjungfern.

Hermine schluckte um den plötzlichen Klumpen in ihrer Kehle herum. Sie wünschte sich, dass er es würde. Ihr erstes Mal mit Ron war ganz irre Lust und Trauer gewesen und ein Sprint zu einem schnellen und unangenehmen Ende. Dies war etwas vollkommen anderes.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust und hielt ihn fest, während sie ihn mit einer verwirrten Explosion der Emotionen küsste. Sie wollte ihm erklären, wie richtig sich alles anfühlte, wie glücklich sie war, aber es gab keine Worte. Also weinte sie stattdessen.

Er begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen, sich sanft in ihr wiegend, während er ihre Wange, ihre Schläfe und ihre Ohren küsste. Er küsste die Tränen fort.

„_So wunderschön"_, flüsterte er.

„Oh Gott", seufzte sie zurück. „Das bist du auch. Es ist so unfair."

„_Shhh… Denk jetzt nicht darüber nach."_

Sanft wurde durch gierig ersetzt, als ihre Körper das Kommando übernahmen und sie an nichts anderes als Erlösung denken konnten. Er erhöhte seine Schnelligkeit, als sie ihn mit atemlosen Schreien anfeuerte.

Er streckte seine Arme aus und stützte sich auf. Schweiß tropfte von seinem Gesicht auf ihren Hals. Sein Mund war entspannt und seine Augen fast zusammengepresst. Das Kerzenlicht enthüllte die Schwärze, die seinen Oberkörper bis zu seinem Nabel benetzte und sich an seinem rechten Arm bis hinunter zum Ellenbogen zog.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und breitete ihre Hände auf seiner Haut aus. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte in ihn greifen und die Dunkelheit hinausziehen.

Er erschauerte von ihrer Berührung und öffnete seine Augen „_Nox_", flüsternd.

„Ich will dich sehen", sagte sie, als der Raum dunkel wurde.

„_Du kannst mich – das wirkliche Mich – in deinem Geist sehen"_, antwortete er, lehnte nach unten und küsste sie wieder.

Er rollte von ihr hinunter und zog sie mit sich. Als sie auf ihm lag, hob er ihre Hüften an. Seiner Vorgabe folgend, packte sie ihn und sank wieder hinunter. Sie stöhnte und ihr Kopf fiel zurück in den Nacken.

„Ja", stöhnte sie leise. „Genau da… genau so…"

Sie hörte, wie sein Atem ausströmte und fühlte, wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich anspannten, als er sich genau so, wie sie es wollte, in sie drückte. Die Welt geriet aus ihren Fugen und alles, was zurückblieb, war dieser Mann, dieses Bett und das Geräusch ihrer hektischen Atmung, als ihre Lust sich rapide zur Spitze hob. Eine seiner Hände hielt ihre Hüfte in einem fast schmerzvollen Griff und die andere tanzte zwischen ihren Beinen, während sie ihn zu einem unglaublichen Orgasmus ritt.

Sie kollabierte auf seine warme Brust und er schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Er drehte seinen Kopf, sodass er sie küssen konnte, während er auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Erlösung war. Sie bewegte ihre Hüften, behielt seine Schnelligkeit bei und erschauerte, als sie hörte, wie er begann, auseinander zu fallen.

Seine Stimme war ein erotisches Raunen in ihrem Ohr. „_Oh Gott… wunderschön… und so… Ohhhhh!"_

Er zog ihre Hüften hinunter an ihn und stemmte sie beide von der Matratze; sein Atem wurde in einem langen, gebrochenen Seufzen ausgestoßen.

Er ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen, bevor er sich nach oben beugte und sie gierig küsste. „_Lass mich dich lieben, Hermine", _keuchte er. „_Ich weiß, dass ich am Sterben bin und verdammt bin, aber ich brauche es. Ich weiß, dass es töricht ist, aber bitte… liebe mich trotzdem…"_

„Das tue ich. Das werde ich", antwortete sie. Sie wollte es verzweifelt auch meinen.

Er streichelte mit den Händen ihren Rücken hinunter und übersäte ihr Gesicht mit sanften Küssen, während sie ihre Augen schloss und versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Er hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt und liebkoste sie mit sanften Händen. Als sich ihre Atmung beruhigte, rollte er sie auf die Seite und begann langsam, sie wieder zu lieben.

* * *

„Hermine! Geht es dir gut?"

„Lavender, du musst mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun und ich habe nicht viel Zeit zum Erklären."

„Was ist los?"

„Hast du gehört, was gestern auf der Arbeit passiert ist, nachdem du gegangen bist?"

„Natürlich! Es war heute morgen überall in den Zeitungen. Ich wollte gerade hingehen, um zu helfen. Ich habe dir eine Eule geschickt, um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht –"

„Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur – ich musste Severus fort bringen und ihn verstecken…"

„Snape? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Lavender, es war Dracos Vater. Irgendeine Art Monster hat seinen Körper übernommen. Das Selbe könnte mit Snape passieren. Wenn ich Kingsley mit ihm reden gelassen hätte, hätte Severus… Ich musste ihn einfach von dort fort bekommen. Schau, mir geht die Zeit flöten. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich Essen kaufen und Harry sagen würde, dass es mir gut geht, aber ich werde woanders hingehen. Du musst Harry wissen lassen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist und dass es mir gut gehen wird und du musst dem Krankenhaus sagen, dass ich für ein paar Tage nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen werde. Kannst du das tun?"

„Hermine, das hört sich nicht nach einer guten Idee an…"

„Das ist es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, aber du bist die einzige Person, die mir eingefallen ist, die nicht versuchen wird, mich aufzuhalten."

Lavender schüttelte ihren Kopf. „In Ordnung. Ich werde deine Nachrichten überbringen. Aber was sage ich, wenn sie wissen wollen, wo du bist?"

„Sag ihnen die Wahrheit. Du weißt es nicht…" Sie drehte sich um und eilte die Eingangstreppe hinunter. „Danke, Lavender. Ich schulde dir was."

Hermine apparierte fort, bevor Lavender ihre Verabschiedung beendet hatte.

* * *

Die Tore hingen schief an ihren Scharnieren und der Rasen sah überwachsen und ungepflegt aus. Der verlorene, entfernte Schrei eines Pfaus trug zur trüben Atmosphäre bei.

Hermine wartete geduldig. Sie hatte ihren Namen einem Hauselfen gegeben, der erschienen war, als sie an die zerbrochenen Tore geklopft hatte. Nicht lange danach kehrte der Hauself zurück und bat sie herein. Sie lief die Einfahrt entlang und kam an einem unpassend fröhlichen Brunnen vorbei, bevor sie an der Vordertür ankam. Sie wurde geöffnet, als sie darauf zutrat und Draco stand dort. Er sah wie ein geisterhaftes Wrack seines früheren Selbst aus.

Sein blasses Haar war strähnig, seine Haut sah fast blutleer aus und sein Atem war entflammbar.

„Nicht die Person, die ich an meiner Türschwelle erwartet hätte", sagte er gedehnt mit höhnischem Lächeln. „Ich dachte, dass es wieder Auroren sein würden – oder der neue Minister – die einen neuen Grund zu finden versuchen, um mich einzubuchten."

„Nein, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du mich nicht im Geringsten erwartet hast. Darf ich trotzdem reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden."

Er beäugte sie misstrauisch, bevor er zurück trat. „Du erinnerst dich daran, wo der Salon ist, oder?"

Sie hielt inne und warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir dann einfach hier sprechen, da Höflichkeit in deiner jetzigen Trauer zu viel verlangt ist." Sie richtete sich auf und sagte: „Dein Verlust tut mir schrecklich leid, Draco. Einen Elternteil zu verlieren, ist hart. Beide zu verlieren ist entsetzlich."

„Und was solltest du darüber wissen?", höhnte er.

„Viel, um genau zu sein. Ich habe letztes Jahr das Gedächtnis meiner beiden Elternteile verändert und sie nach Australien geschickt. Ja ich weiß, sie sind immernoch am Leben, aber die Tatsache, dass ich sie niemals wieder hören werde, dass ich sie stolz mache, oder in den Genuss ihrer Ratschläge komme, oder sie auch nur lächeln sehen werde, wenn ich durch die Tür trete, lässt es sich nicht wirklich anfühlen wie ein Sieg. Sie sind tot für mich."

Draco schien seine Wut zu verlassen. Seine Schultern sackten und er neigte seinen Kopf. „Dann komm, Granger. Wir können einen Tee im Esszimmer trinken."

Sie nickte und akzeptierte sowohl sein Teeangebot, als auch das unausgesprochene Angebot nach Waffenstillstand.

* * *

[1] Falls jemand Carl Sagan nicht kennt; Er ist in Deutschland mit Rangar Yogeshwar zu hat eine Show, die sich mit allem Möglichen, hauptsächlich jedoch dem Universum beschäftigt und versucht es so zu erklären, dass Ottonormalmenschen es verstehen können.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _[...]

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Ich glaube ich kann sagen, dass keiner von euch am Anfang der Geschichte gedacht hätte, welche Wendung sie am Ende nehmen würde... :)


	9. Auflösen

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an Karelia [...]!

* * *

Hermine wartete, während Draco nach einem Hauselfen rief und Tee und Toast bestellte. „Warst du letzte Nacht dort?", fragte er und bot ihr einen Platz an dem großen, kunstvoll geschnitzten Tisch an.

„War ich."

„Hast du…?"

„Gesehen, worin dein Vater sich verwandelt hat? Ja."

„Das war nicht mein Vater."

„Ich weiß."

Er warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das weißt du? Was weißt du?"

„Nicht genug. Ich weiß, dass Dunkle Magie involviert ist und dass es dein Mal war, das dich getötet hat. Ich weiß, dass deine Mutter dich irgendwie befreit hat, indem sie ihr eigenes Leben geopfert hat."

„Das hat sie. Oder ich wäre als nächstes dieses Ding geworden."

„Dann wusstest du, was er werden würde?"

Er blickte auf den Tisch hinunter. „Zunächst nicht. Er war Wochen vor mir betroffen. Mutter und ich hatten gedacht, dass er während des Kampfes einen verirrten Fluch abbekommen hätte und der mit seinem Mal reagiere. Er hatte sich tage- und nächtelang mit seinen Büchern eingesperrt, bis er wusste, was geschah. Er hatte nichts erklärt und alles sehr mysteriös gehalten. Mutter war fuchsteufelswild." Draco blickte sich im Raum um, als könnte er immernoch seine Familie streitend am Tisch sehen. „Dann, als es sich so weit ausgebreitet hatte, dass er schwach wurde, sagte er uns, dass er getötet werden müsse."

Hermine griff impulsiv nach ihm und drückte seine Hand.

„Wir dachten, dass das ein Teil seiner Krankheit sei. Wir haben ihn stattdessen nach St. Mungos gebracht. Sie konnten nicht rausfinden, was mit ihm nicht gestimmt hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte das Mal seinen ganzen Körper umfangen. Er sagte uns immer wieder, dass wir ihn töten müssten. Wir dachten, dass er irre sei."

„Als mein Mal angefangen hat, sich zu verändern, war es viel schneller, als bei meinem Vater. Es hat mit einem leichten Brennen angefangen. Weniger, als wenn _er_ uns zu sich gerufen hatte. Dann hat es angefangen zu jucken." Seine Augen füllten sich mit dem gleichen Horror, den sie auf Severus' Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Dann konnte man es fühlen. Naja, mehr als wir es bereits fühlen konnte. Es war ein kühles Bewusstsein, direkt unter der Haut und du wusstest einfach, dass es frei gelassen worden war. Es war _lebendig._ Zuerst wurde es undeutlich und dann begann es, sich zu verbreiten. Mein ganzer Arm war am Ende des ersten Tages weg. Meine Mum hat mich sofort nach St. Mungos gebracht, weil sie dachte, dass wir bei Vater zu lange gewartet hatten.

„Sie sagte mir, dass sie Vaters Texte lesen würde. Seine Notizen durchlesen würde. Das muss der Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, an dem sie seinen Brief gefunden hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie versuchen würde, eine Antwort zu finden, wenn ich krank werden würde. Er hatte ihr Instruktionen hinterlassen, wie sie mich retten könne und ihr erklärt, wozu er werden würde, wenn sie ihn nicht töte."

Draco wurde still und starrte auf das Teetablett, welches erschienen war, als wüsste er nicht, was es war.

„Sie hat dir all das erzählt?", bohrte Hermine nach.

„Nein. Ich habe den Brief gefunden, nachdem ich wieder nach Hause gekommen bin."

„Das tut mir so leid. Das muss ein schrecklicher Moment gewesen sein."

Er blickte zu ihr auf und seine Augen waren voller Tränen. Er nickte lediglich und machte sich ans Werk, Tee einzuschenken.

„Sie hat mir ihren eigenen Brief hinterlassen. Ich habe ihn gefunden, als ich aufgewacht war. Nachdem sie mich geheilt hatte. Sie sagte mir, dass er wirklich getötet werden _musste_. Sie sagte, dass ich es tun müsse, oder die Konsequenzen würden schrecklich sein." Draco schlang die Arme um sich selbst und flüsterte: „Aber ich habe versagt." Er begann, sich vor und zurück zu wiegen.

Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und rieb nutzlos über seine Schulter. Er brauchte verzweifelt Unterstützung, aber sie hatte nicht viel zu geben.

„Weil du es nicht tun konntest? Das ist kein Versagen, Draco. Er war dein Vater. Du hast ihn geliebt. Selbst ich konnte sehen, wie sehr du ihn angehimmelt hast. Natürlich konntest du nicht."

Draco zog sich von ihr zurück und trocknete seine Augen mit einem raschen Wisch seines Ärmels. Er erlangte wieder etwas seiner Hochnäsigkeit zurück und höhnte: „Wieso bist du hier, Granger? Neugierde? Gekommen, um den Slytherinwaisen anzustarren?"

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich brauche Antworten. Ich versuche Professor Snape zu helfen –"

„Er _lebt_ noch?", platzte er hervor.

Sie nickte. „Nicht sehr lange. Sein Dunkles Mal tötet ihn auch. Er war im Kampf stark verwundet worden und in Isolation in St Mungos. Er war dort zwei Wochen, bevor ich überhaupt herausgefunden habe, dass er überlebt hat und ich habe dort gearbeitet." Sie starrte ihn direkt an. „Er hat die Kreatur getötet, die den Körper deines Vaters letzte Nacht übernommen hat. Er weiß jetzt, dass das sein Schicksal ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Ministerium es auch wissen wird, sobald alle die Stücke zusammengesetzt haben. Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihn mir gepackt habe und geflohen bin."

Dracos Augenbrauen schossen hoch und dann wieder hinunter, als er sie finster anblickte. „Geflohen? Was meinst du mit geflohen?"

„Ich meine, dass ich sie ihn nicht habe töten lassen können, während er immernoch bei klarem Verstand ist. Dein Vater war seit Wochen im Koma, bevor dieses Ding ihn übernommen hat. Severus ist immernoch ein lebendiges, menschliches Wesen…"

Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Du kannst dich nicht an Vater oder mir orientieren. Das Timing hängt von Variablen ab, die wir nicht verstehen können." Er sah sie ruhig an. „Du scheinst dich ziemlich gut mit ihm zu verstehen."

Hermine errötete und verwirrte ihn damit offensichtlich noch mehr. „Ich habe mich in diesen letzten Wochen um ihn gekümmert. Wir sind uns… _nah _gekommen."

„Wie nah?"

„Nah genug, dass ich ihn dort versteckt habe, wo ihn niemand finden kann und ihm versprochen habe, ihn zu töten, wenn die Zeit reif ist."

„Hat er dir beigebracht, wie?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Hat er dir beigebracht, wie er diesen Dämonen letzte Nacht getötet hat?"

„Nein. Er hat gesagt, dass er das auf keinen Fall machen würde. Dass ich zuerst wissen müsse, wie ich einen Dämonen an mich binden kann und dass allein das Lernen von soetwas mich beflecken würde. Ich werde ihn töten müssen, bevor er sich dazu verändert."

Draco sah sie mitleidig an. „Er wird sich trotzdem dazu verwandeln", sagte er mit einem angewiderten Erschauern.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass es keine Hoffnung gibt, Granger. Ich habe meinen Vater am Samstag getötet. Ich bin in sein Zimmer geschlüpft und habe ihn mit einem Kissen erstickt." Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich und verzog sich in Trauer und Hermine streckte sich über den Tisch aus, um seine Hand zu packen. „Ich weiß, dass er tot war. Ich hatte es nicht vermasselt. Ich habe getan, worum meine Mutter mich gebeten hat."

„Was ist schief gelaufen?"

„Kapierst du es nicht? Man kann einen verdammten Dämon nicht mit einem Kissen töten! Ich habe nur seinen Körper getötet; nicht, was in ihm war. Es regeneriert, was es will. Wenn ich ihn ins Herz gestochen hätte, wäre es verheilt. Ich habe nicht verstanden, wie es wieder lebendig geworden ist, bis ich nach Hause gekommen und seinen Brief an meine Mutter gelesen hatte. Sie hatte mir nicht alles gesagt. Ich hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, wie. Ich habe nicht –" Er sog einen tiefen Atem ein und stieß ihn aus. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich genug über die Dunklen Künste. Ich weiß nicht, welche Zauber Severus benutzt hat, um es zu töten."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Avada Kedavra. Er musste den Dämon zuerst an sich binden, um ihm zu befehlen die Verbannung zu akzeptieren, bevor er es konnte."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und stupste seinen rasch kühlenden Tee an. „Es tut mir leid. Wenn du nach Hilfe gesucht hast, um herauszufinden, wie du ihn töten kannst, würde ich versuchen seinen Körper zu verbrennen und die Asche zu verstreuen. Tu es, während Severus immernoch Herr der Lage ist. Wenn er es bewusst akzeptiert, ist es vielleicht das Selbe, wie ihn zu binden. Warte nicht, bis sein Geist gegangen ist."

Sie schluckte hart. „Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich, dass du mir hilfst herauszufinden, wie man ihn retten kann", sagte sie leise.

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch. „Du bist willens, für ihn zu sterben? Seinen Platz in der Hölle anzunehmen? Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich – Ich weiß nicht. Er bedeutet mir auf jeden Fall sehr viel… ich hatte gehofft, dass es einen anderen Weg geben würde."

Draco schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Voldemort hat mit einem Dämon einen Handel abgeschlossen, damit er größere Macht erlangen konnte. Er hat versprochen in der Hölle zu dienen als Bezahlung für eine größere Kontrolle über uns alle. Er hat auch die Seelen seiner Anhänger verpfändet. Er hat nie im Sinn gehabt, seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten, weil er nie vorgehabt hat zu sterben." Er warf sein strähniges, weißblondes Haar aus den Augen und hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er sagte: „Jeder von uns, der das Dunkle Mal genommen hat, war verdammt. Es hat uns mit der Dämonenebene verbunden. Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand es wirklich wusste. Severus vielleicht. Meine Eltern sicherlich nicht. Nicht, bis es zu spät war."

Draco begann den Ärmel seiner geschneiderten Roben aufzuknöpfen. „Der einzige Weg ihn zu retten ist, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Granger. Das ist, was meine Mutter getan hat." Er zog seinen Ärmel hoch, um unbeflecktes, blassgoldenes Fleisch zu enthüllen. „Meine Mutter hat das Mal nie empfangen und sie hat nie jemanden getötet. Sie hatte ihre Fehler, aber ihre Seele war immernoch rein genug, um einen guten Tausch zu machen. Sie bot ihr Leben und die Ewigkeit ihres Todes an, um meinen Platz in der Hölle einzunehmen."

Er lehnte sich über den Tisch und warf ihr einen hitzigen Blick zu. „Würdest du das Selbe für Severus tun? Er war mein Pate und der Leiter meines Hauses und selbst ich liebe ihn nicht genug. Nicht genug, um den Dämon zu überzeugen, der die Stricke zu seiner Seele hält. Wenn du ihn nicht genügend liebst, wenn deine Entscheidung auch nur für einen Moment flackert, oder wenn du unachtsam bist bei der Beschwörung, wird der Dämon dich einfach dafür töten, seine Zeit vergeudet zu haben und deine Seele mit sich nehmen. Wenn man sie aus ihrer Existenzebene holt, gibt man ihnen bereits eine gewisse Macht über sich. Wenn man nicht stark genug ist, werden sie einen zermalmen."

Draco lehnte sich zurück. „Das ist alles unter der Annahme, dass du den Namen des korrekten Dämons finden kannst. Es gibt millionen von ihnen. Vielleicht billionen."

„Wie hat deine Mutter es geschafft, den richtigen zu finden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat keinerlei Notizen hinterlassen. Nur einen Brief, auf dem sie sich verabschiedet und mir aufgetragen hat, meinen Vater zu töten." Draco stand auf. „Wenn du meinen Ratschlag willst, Granger, geh zurück, wo auch immer du ihn versteckst und töte ihn, während er noch in Kontrolle ist. Dann verbrenn seinen Körper und verstreue die Asche. Gib ihm keine falsche Hoffnung. Das wäre zu grausam. Er kann es in sich fühlen. Er kennt die Wahrheit."

„Es muss einen Weg geben", sagte sie. „Keiner von euch wusste es. Voldemort konnte eure Seelen sicherlich nicht ohne eure Zustimmung verschachern. Euch töten? Ja. Euch für die Ewigkeit aller… was auch immer das ist… verdammen? Das funktioniert in meinem Kopf nicht und ich weiß so gut wie nichts darüber. Wenn ich das Ding, das deinen Vater übernommen hat, nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, hätte ich nichts von alldem geglaubt."

„Ich weiß nur genug um zu wissen, dass es existiert. Es ist real. Das Dunkle Mal war ein bösartiges, widerliches Ding, dass mich abgestoßen und in Angst versetzt hat, sobald ich es erhalten habe. Die anderen schienen damit umgegangen zu sein, indem sie ihre Menschlichkeit abgelegt haben. Ich konnte nicht den gleichen Sprung machen. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Vater es all die Jahre ausgehalten hat. Ich mag die Antworten nicht, die sich präsentieren, wenn ich darüber nachdenke.

„Was dein Konzept von schlechtem Sportsgeist angeht: solange du nicht eine Art übernatürliches Gericht findest, wirst du nur deinen Atem vergeuden. Ich wünschte, dass ich dir Hoffnung anbieten könnte. Ich hätte gerne, dass mein Pate es überlebt. Nichtsdestotrotz ist Severus bereits tot, Granger. Wenn du die Sache in die Länge ziehst, wirst du es nur weit schlimmer für alle machen."

Er führte sie zurück in die Eingangshalle. „Wenn du hier wartest, werde ich dir Vaters Notizen holen. Es wird detailreicher erklären, warum ich denke, dass es hoffnungslos ist. Wenn sie dich dazu überzeugen, sein Ende schneller herbei zu führen, hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt. Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

„Das wäre mir sehr recht", sagte sie.

Er nickte und verschwand in dem Raum des enormen Hauses, in den sie hoffte nie wieder auch nur einen Fuß setzen zu müssen. Er brauchte nicht lange, um wieder zu kommen. Er überreichte ihr ein dickes, ledergebundenes Buch, in welchem gefaltete Pergamente lagen.

„Ich werde nicht vormachen, dass ich alles verstanden habe, worüber mein Vater geschrieben hat. Ich bezweifle auch sehr, dass meine Mutter es verstanden hat. Das Buch ist dunkel. Es wird ein paar Antworten haben, nach denen du suchst, aber du musst Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, bevor du es ließt."

„Danke", sagte sie, es an sich nehmend. Es fühlte sich augenblicklich falsch an in ihren Händen. Sie stopfte es rasch in ihre Perlentasche. „Mir tut das alles leid, Draco. Wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es schrecklich von mir war, dich in deiner Trauer zu stören, um dich mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich das nicht getan hätte, wenn ich nicht verzweifelt gewesen wäre."

Er öffnete ihr die Tür. „Ich habe die Chance genossen, mit jemandem zu reden, der es versteht. Du hast mir einen Gefallen getan. Ich wünsche dir Glück. Lass mich wissen, wenn es vorbei ist. Je früher, desto besser."

Sie nickte und er schloss die Tür leise hinter ihr.

* * *

Hermine trat aus dem Kamin in Spinners End und wischte die Asche von ihren Roben. Sie sah auf und erwartete, Severus zu erblicken, aber merkte, dass sie alleine war. Sie hatte ihn schlafen lassen – sie hatten es in der Nacht zuvor geschafft, einander ziemlich gründlich auszupowern – also war sie nicht überrascht, dass er noch nicht wach war. Was sie überraschte war, dass sie sich sicher war, jemand war da.

Sie stand einen Moment desorientiert da, bis sie realisierte, woher das Gefühl kam. Es waren die Bücher. Das Gefühl einer Präsenz im Raum hatte sich vergrößert.

Als sie zunächst angekommen war, hatte sie sich wie eine Maus gefühlt, die zu klein war, um von einem schlummernden Biest beachtet zu werden. Dann hatte es sich angefühlt, als wäre die Präsenz im Raum auf sie aufmerksam geworden, würde sie jedoch tolerieren.

Jetzt war das Gefühl der Billigung verschwunden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie angestarrt werden und was immer es war, war nicht zufrieden.

Das Gefühl wurde intensiver und sie merkte, wie sie zur Küche zurück wich. Es wurde nicht besser mit der Distanz zu den Büchern der Dunklen Künste. _Alle_ von den Büchern schienen aufgewacht zu sein. Sie waren alle unzufrieden. Sie hatte niemals soetwas gefühlt. Sie floh in die Küche und sackte fast zusammen, als sie hörte, wie Severus oben durch das Haus ging.

Anhand des leisen Geräuschs seiner Füße auf den Stufen wusste sie, dass er barfuß war. Er stürmte durch die Bücherschranktür in einem alten, grauen Morgenmantel und seinen Pyjamahosen. Nach einem kurzen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer, kam er direkt auf sie zu.

Sie war so erleichtert, dass sie ihre Hände in seine Richtung hob. Er hob die Arme und riss die Perlentasche fort, die von ihrer Hand hing. Sie stand fassungslos da, während er die Schnur der Tasche aufriss und sie auf dem Tisch ausleerte.

Sie konnte sehen, dass er überrascht war von der Anzahl der Dinge, die hinaus fielen. Taschen voller Einkäufe fielen vom Tisch und eingemachte Früchte und Gemüse rollten über den Boden. Er kramte durch alles, bis ihm Dracos Buch in die Hände fiel.

„_Warum zur Hölle hast du das?"_, fauchte er und wedelte damit vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Um Antworten zu bekommen", sagte sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht nach Antworten suchen sollst! Du verstehst nicht, womit du rumspielst!"_

Er drehte sich um und stürmte zurück in das Wohnzimmer und sie eilte ihm hinterher.

„Severus, warte!"

Sie war zu spät. Er hatte das Buch und Lucius Malfoys Notizen bereits in den Kamin geschmissen und es mit einem Incendio in die Luft gejagt. Das Buch jaulte tatsächlich, bevor es in Flammen aufging und zu Asche wurde.

„Wieso hast du das getan?", schrie sie. „Das hat Draco gehört! Es hat einige der letzten Schriften seines Vaters beinhaltet! Es hat mir nicht gehört!"

Sie fühlte eine Art Antwort, als die Flammen erstarben. Der Raum schien sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die Präsenz im Raum schien zu seufzen und die erdrückend schwere Atmosphäre zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

„_Was ist was?"_, schnappte er.

„Sind diese Bücher lebendig?", fragte sie und trat nah an ihn heran.

Er schnaubte. „_Diese Bücher der Dunklen Künste sind unglaublich gefährlich. Das macht sie jedoch nicht zu fühlenden Wesen. Ich habe sie gemeistert; habe sie zu dem Meinigen gemacht. Ich kann sie sorglos berühren. Lucius' Buch hier her zu bringen, war gefährlich. Er hat es mit seiner eigenen Dunklen Magie an sich gebunden. Es hätte sich an meiner eigenen gütlich tun und meine Kontrolle über sie schwächen können. Ich habe nicht genügend Zeit übrig, um dich vor ihnen zu beschützen. Die Dunkle Magie, die ich benutzen müsste, würde meinen Niedergang herbeirufen, bevor ich es beenden könnte. Verstehst du?"_

„Nein, ich meinte die Wut…"

„_Ich war wütend, weil ich dachte, dass du auf meine Warnung hören würdest. Du hast versprochen –"_

„Nicht du", schnappte sie ihn an. „Die Bücher! Die Bücher waren wütend!" Sie drehte sich im Kreis. „_Alle _von ihnen!"

Er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie näher an sich zog. „_Hermine"_, flüsterte er. „_Du bist überarbeitet. Die Bücher der Dunklen Künste sind gefährlich, aber mit Vorsicht bist du sicher vor ihnen. Sie sind an mich gebunden. Da du meine Erbin bist, werden sie an meinem Tod an dich gebunden sein. Ich empfehle dir sehr, sie zu verkaufen. Sie werden dir eine gute Summe einbringen und keins von ihnen wird dir gut tun."_

Sie nickte, aber verstand nicht vollkommen.

Er strich mit einem Finger zwischen ihren Augen entlang und über ihren Nasenrücken. „Komm. Ich habe Unordnung in der Küche gemacht. Du kannst mit mir reden, während ich sauber mache."

Sie blinzelte und musste sich seine letzten Worte nochmals durch den Kopf gehen lassen, um Sinn in ihnen zu finden. Sie war von seiner rechten Hand abgelenkt gewesen, die ihr Gesicht gestreichelt hatte.

Sie war vollkommen schwarz, genauso wie die andere.

Als er es bemerkte, ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und lief an ihr vorbei in die Küche. Sie folgte, hielt jedoch im Türrahmen inne, um ihre Hand auf den Rücken einer alten Kopie von _Nützliche Botanische Seren_ zu legen. Das Buch schien unter ihrer Berührung zu schnurren. Sie blickte sich im Raum um, bevor sie ihm in die Küche folgte, um die Unordnung zu beseitigen und etwas zu Essen zu machen.

* * *

Zum Zeitpunkt als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, war die Hälfte von Severus' Gesicht bereits bedeckt. Sein linkes Auge, die Augenbraue, seine Wange und die Hälfte seines Mundes waren schwarz. Seine Magie zu benutzen, hatte den Prozess definitiv beschleunigt. Es gab kein Weiß mehr in seinem Auge; nur das flüssige Leuchten der Feuchtigkeit. Die Dunkelheit pulsierte und wand sich. Sie stahl langsam mehr von ihm, während sie zusah.

Sie wusste in ihrem Herzen, dass sie nicht länger Tage hatte. Sie hatte nur noch eine Handvoll von Stunden übrig. Sie musste eine Wahl treffen, aber die kalte Hand, die ihr Herz umfing, wollte es nicht erlauben.

Er beendete das Säubern des letzten Tellers und stellte ihn in den Geschirrschrank. Er drehte sich, lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche und seufzte Tief, bevor er sein ruiniertes Gesicht zu ihr hob.

„_Ich bin müde"_, sagte er.

Sie nahm seine Hand und er zog sie in seine Arme, sein Gesicht in ihr Haar pressend.

„Dann lass uns nach oben gehen", sagte sie leise.

„_Ruhe wird nicht helfen, Hermine", _antwortete er. „_Nach all den Wochen der Heilung kann ich spüren, dass mein Körper sich umgekehrt hat. Ich verliere meine Stärke. Das Ende hat begonnen."_

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie presste sich an ihn. „Wir haben sicherlich noch eine kleine Weile."

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „_Nicht genug. Nicht genug, um dir zu zeigen, was du für mich bedeutest. Wie sehr ich dich bewundere. Nicht genug Zeit um zu verstehen, warum mir das geschenkt wurde, nur um alles wieder weggenommen zu bekommen."_

Er küsste ihre Stirn. „_Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, dass du mich nie gefunden hättest. Ich wünschte ich wäre gestorben, denkend, dass ihr mich alle hasst. Es wäre leichter gewesen loszulassen. Jedoch… was ist, ist. Alles was ich noch tun kann ist zu verschwinden, bis ich zu einem Monster werde." _Er drückte sie zurück und blickte in ihre Augen. „_Lass mich ins Ministerium gehen. Die Unaussprechlichen wissen vielleicht, wie sie mit mir umgehen müssen; sicherlich haben die anderen Todesser in Azkaban sich inzwischen verwandelt. Lass mich jetzt gehen, solange ich noch ich bin. Ich will nicht, dass du es bist."_ Ihr Atem strömte aus von der Wucht seiner Umarmung.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und blickte auf den Boden hinunter. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich es machen würde."

Er hob ihr Kinn mit seiner geschwärzten Hand an und küsste ihre Lippen mit dem leichtesten Druck. „_Du hättest soetwas niemals versprechen sollen. Ich hätte dich niemals in eine solche Position bringen dürfen."_

Er küsste sie wieder; ein tieferer Kuss, der mit allem gefüllt war, das nicht sein konnte. „_Lass mich gehen. Ich will weit weg von dir sein, wenn ich mich verändere."_

Seine ruhigen Worte fielen auf sie wie ein giftiger Frühlingsregen. Sie sog einen tiefen Atemzug ein und traf ihre Wahl.

Sie rieb sich über das Gesicht und Nickte, während sie um den Klumpen in ihrem Hals herum schluckte. „In Ordnung. Dann komm. Suchen wir dir etwas zum Anziehen."

Sie führte ihn die Treppe hoch und in das Schlafzimmer.

Sie ließ seine Hand los und sah zu, wie er zu seinem Kleiderschrank lief und die Türen aufzog.

Er starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. In der kurzen Zeit ihres Gesprächs, war seine Stirn befallen worden. Nur sein rechtes Auge und sein Wangenknochen waren unberührt. Er schloss seine Augen und schlüpfte aus seinem Morgenmantel, ihn auf das Bett neben sich legend.

Sie bewunderte die seltsame Pracht seines Körpers. Es sah aus, als wäre er aus Onyx gemeißelt. Sein geschmeidiger Körper schien wie eine Silhouette. Er kam ihr selbst in seiner Entstellung wunderschön vor.

Er griff nach der Schnur am Bund seiner Pyjamahosen, als sie ihre Tränen unterdrückte und ihren Zauberstab zog.

Er riss scharf den Kopf hoch und starrte sie mit weiten Augen durch den Spiegel an.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn.

Er schloss seine Augen kurz und Schmerz huschte über sein Gesicht. Als er seine Augen öffnete, waren sie voller Akzeptanz.

„_Das muss es nicht"_, flüsterte er zurück und drehte sich, um sie zu betrachten. „_Ich danke dir."_

Tränen liefen frei ihr Gesicht hinunter, als sie mit dem Zauberstab auf sein Herz zielte. „_Petrificus Totalus!"_

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Rickman bekommt einen Oscar, oder es gibt in dieser Welt keine Gerechtigkeit. Das ist alles._  
_


	10. Lernen

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Viel Dank an Karelia für ihre superschnelle Betaarbeit an dieser Geschichte!

Okay Leute. Zeit, denkige Gedanken zu denken...

* * *

Snapes Gesicht erstarrte mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener Überraschung, als er vorne überfiel.

Hermine hob ihn mit einem Zauber hoch und legte ihn in die Mitte des Bettes. Sie deckte ihn zu. Sie war irrational darüber besorgt, dass ihm kalt werden würde.

Sie blickte hinunter auf sein unverständlich schönes Gesicht und küsste seine Stirn. „Ich meinte, dass es mir so leid tut, dass ich nicht tun kann, was du willst, Severus. Ich kann dich nicht einfach ohne einen guten Kampf gehen lassen und ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass du meine Untersuchungen weiter sabotierst."

Sie küsste seine versteinerten Lippen und ging auf die Tür zu, während sie murmelte: „Mich versprechen lassen, dass ich keine Nachforschungen anstelle. Was zur Hölle habe ich mir dabei gedacht?"

* * *

Als sie in das Wohnzimmer lief, erschrak sie angesichts der fühlbaren Erwartung im Raum. Welche Präsenz auch immer in den Büchern lauerte wusste, was eben geschehen war und war… eifrig. Die Luft war schwanger mit Anspannung.

Sie ging hinüber zu dem nettesten Buch, welches sie sich vorstellen konnte – Lavitia Morrels _Buch der gewöhnlichen Heilzauber –_ und presste ihre Fingerspitzen an den Buchrücken. Es pulsierte aufgeregt unter ihrer Hand. Sie ging hinüber zum Stuhl und kauerte sich hin, um die Blätter anzusehen, die vor ein paar Abenden vom Schrank geflattert waren. Ein rascher Blick über die alten, gelblichen Blätter zeigte ihr, dass es Notizen zu dem Thema dämonische Besessenheit waren. „Dumme Hermine. Wirklich dumm. Du hättest dir die vor Tagen ansehen können."

Die Präsenz im Raum flatterte gegen ihren Geist wie ein Schmetterling. Sie richtete sich auf und blickte sich um.

„In Ordnung", schnappte sie, ging einen Schritt zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Was auch immer du bist. Zeig dich!"

Ein kaum merkbares Papierrascheln umkreiste sie. Eines, welches sie vielleicht verpasst hätte, wenn sie sich nicht an Severus' leise Stimme gewöhnt hätte.

„Das ist kein Spiel! Komm jetzt raus oder geh weg. Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn. Es geht um das Leben eines Mannes!"

Das kaum hörbare Flüstern raste wieder durch den Raum. Die Präsenz presste sich gegen sie und sie fühlte sowohl einen Tadel, als auch Amüsement.

Sie sammelte ihre zerfetzte Courage und stieß sie in einer leisen Bitte aus: „Hilf mir."

Sie japste, als sie ein Geräusch neben ihrem Ohr vernahm. Sie wirbelte gerade rechtzeitig herum um zu sehen, wie ein Buch zwei Zentimeter aus dem Regal rutschte. Ihren Terror schluckend, las sie den Titel _Fortgeschrittene Zauber zur Verteidigung._

Sie griff danach und es flog vom Regal. Es schien scheinbar in ihre Hand zu springen. Sie fing es auf und bemerkte, dass das Gefühl eines lebenden Wesens verschwunden war, sobald das Buch das Regal verlassen hatte. Es war etwas schwierig, es zu halten und sie hätte es fast fallen gelassen, als der Buchdeckel sich öffnete und die Seiten – gefangen in einem mysteriösen Wind – begannen, sich umzublättern. Sie hielt das Buch in ihren Handflächen und ließ es flattern, bis es am Anfang eines Kapitels anhielt, welches „Sich vor dem Unbekannten und Unwissbaren verteidigen" hieß. Das war nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie es mit einem Poltergeist wie Peeves zu tun hatte – nur weniger geformt.

Ein leicht amüsierter Schauer brachte mit sich die subtile Andeutung einer Beleidigung.

„Okay", sagte sie zu der Präsenz. „Gib mir eine Minute zum Lesen."

Sie ging zu seinem Stuhl, hielt jedoch inne. Die Präsenz wurde zu einem Druck, welcher wuchs, je näher sie den Regalen kam, die die Bücher der Dunklen Künste enthielten. Sie schluckte hart und wich zurück. Das Gefühl verschwand mit jedem Schritt. Sie ging zurück zu den Büchern über Heilung und fühlte, wie ihre Leichtigkeit ihre Nervenenden beruhigte – der Druck wuchs jedoch wieder.

Sie blickte sich im Raum um und verstand endlich, was sie schon die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte. Severus hatte seine Bibliothek unter seinem ganz eigenen, persönlichen System organisiert. Er hatte jegliche gewöhnlichen Organisationsregeln in den Wind geschlagen und sie nach Wohlwollen gruppiert – selbst diejenigen, die auf dem Boden und dem Sofa gestapelt waren. Die schlimmsten Bücher über Dunkle Künste waren genau hinter seinem Stuhl. Die gutmütigsten Themen direkt gegenüber. Die Regale, von denen sie gedacht hatte, dass sie in einer fast willkürlichen Reihenfolge gefüllt waren, rangierten perfekt von Licht zu Dunkel. Sie hätte es früher bemerkt, wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, seine Bibliothek in den letzten paar Tagen zu untersuchen.

Sie schnaubte.

Sehr wahrscheinlich hätte sie sie geistlos neu geordnet.

Sie fühlte eine antwortende Kaskade von Ermahnung und Freude.

„Ich gehe dann einfach hoch zum Lesen, oder?"

Sie hielt die Seite mit ihrem Finger und ging durch den Druck hindurch, um die Tür zur Treppe zu erreichen. Sie kramte ein wenig Pergament und Tinte hervor und krabbelte nach Trost suchend neben Severus ins Bett. Sie begann nachzuforschen, was die Bücher sie wissen lassen wollten.

* * *

Hermine blickte auf, als sie realisierte, dass sie Probleme mit dem Sehen bekam. Ein Zucken ihres Zauberstabs entzündete die Kerze neben ihrem Bett.

Sie konnte nichtmehr sagen, wie viele Stunden sie verbracht oder wieviele Seiten sie gefüllt hatte. Schließlich waren sowohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit als auch ihre Emotionen stumpf geworden. Wenn sie ein Buch mit einem leisen Schnappen schloss, würde sie einen Raum weiter unten ein antwortendes Schnappen vernehmen. Sie würde sich vorsichtig nach unten in das Wohnzimmer begeben, nur um ein weiteres Buch auf dem Boden vorzufinden, welches wieder an einer relevanten Stelle aufgeschlagen war. Sie würde es dann an sich nehmen und wieder zurück in das Bett huschen wie ein Eichhörnchen, welches seine Nüsse versteckte.

Sie schloss das Buch und lauschte. Es gab kein Geräusch von unten. Sie hatte scheinbar das Ende ihrer Lektürenliste erreicht.

Sie krabbelte aus dem Bett und streckte ihren Rücken, bevor sie sich hinunter lehnte und Severus' schwarze Marmorlippen küsste.

Sein rechtes Auge und die Wange blieben tödlich blass.

„Halt für mich aus", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren."

Sie erneuerte den Zauber auf ihm und verließ den Raum.

Es war etwas heller im Wohnzimmer – aber nicht sehr. Sie lief langsam in die Mitte des Raumes, schloss ihre Augen und fand den Ort der Balance durch den subtilen Druck auf ihrem Geist. Ein Schauer der Genugtuung wirbelte um sie herum und sie wusste, dass sie am richtigen Ort stand.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen, achtete auf das trostlose Zwielicht hinter den verblichenen Vorhängen und hob ihre Arme, um zu beginnen.

„_Salvio Hexia. Salvio Cura. Fero Anima. Fero Animus. Protego Maximus. Incantato Solidus!"_

Nach dem letzten Zauber entfachte sich ein Lichtzylinder um sie herum, der den Raum hinter ihren Schilden verschwommen und ungenau zurückließ. Sie senkte ihre Arme und biss sich in die Lippe. Ihre Taubheit fiel von ihr ab – und ließ sie verängstigt und begeistert, fatalistisch und verzweifelt hoffnungsvoll zurück.

Sie schluckte ihre widersprüchlichen Emotionen hinunter und schrie: „Zeig dich!"

Der Raum vor ihr füllte sich sowohl mit Helligkeit, als auch Dunkelheit und sie zuckte angesichts des seltsamen Effekts zusammen.

Sie fühlte sich umringt von mehreren machtvollen Präsenzen und kauerte sich hin, als diese um sie herum sowohl in rechtschaffener, als auch beschmutzter Wut zu stürmen schienen.

Direkt vor ihr wurden die wirbelnden Extreme entweder zusammen- oder auseinandergedrückt in einen grauen Ball. Es wurde solide und verlängerte sich und nahm eine menschliche Form an, als es wuchs.

Hermine keuchte vor Angst und Bewunderung, während die Form sich verlängerte, bis sie scheinbar auf dem Boden zum Stehen kam. Als es vollständig war, hob es die Hand und bannte die sich bekriegenden Präsenzen aus dem Raum und die widersprüchlichen Lichter und Schatten verschwanden. Es drehte sich ihr zu und sie keuchte.

Es war Severus und doch… nicht.

Die Entität vor ihr hatte sein Aussehen und seine Größe, aber da war etwas feminineres an ihm. Er war dünner, zierlicher und weniger fehlerhaft, was ihn weniger zu _ihm_ machte.

Sein Haar war grau, seine Haut war grau, seine Augen – und die Roben, welche seinen Körper zweideutig asexuell gestalteten – hatten die gleiche Farbe. Das Ding vor ihr sah aus wie eine animierte Statue. Es schien Licht weder zu reflektieren, noch es zu absorbieren.

Es _war_ einfach.

Es blickte sie mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck an und sie schluckte hart. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Käfer unter Glas. Sie sammelte ihre Gryffindorcourage und hob ihr Kinn.

„Was zur Hölle bist du?", fragte sie streitlustiger, als sie gewollt hatte.

**Wir sind das Balion Bardo.** Seine Stimme war der tiefe Bariton von Severus' früherer Stimme; überlagert von dem Flüstern hunderter anderer Stimmen. **Wir sind, was dazwischen steht. Wir sind Scheitelpunkt zwischen Gut und Böse, Gesetz und Chaos. Leben und Leere.**

„Ich habe nie von dir gehört."

**Ist das wichtig?**

„Vielleicht. Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich verstehen würde, was du bist." Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Neugierde mit der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation kämpfte. Sie wollte diese Entität für Stunden befragen – sie fühlte einen leichten Drang, dies zu tun – aber ihr lief die Zeit davon.

**Wenn ihr Engel und Dämonen habt, würde es nicht auch Sinn machen, dass es einen Avatar des Gleichgewichts gibt?**

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Man sollte meinen, dass irgendwo im Laufe der Zeit jemand eine Notiz über deine Existenz gemacht hätte. Wieso bist du hier? Wieso versteckst du dich in Severus' Büchern?"

**Wir sind überall, wo gegensätzliche Mächte im Gleichgewicht stehen.**

„Ich verstehe nicht."

**Nein, es ist offensichtlich, dass du es nicht tust; und doch bist du so sicher von dir selbst. Das ist, was dich anziehend für uns macht.**

„Wundervoll. Jetzt beantworte meine Frage."

**Seine Bücher sind im Gleichgewicht. Die Spannung in dieser Bibliothek kreiert eine Harmonie, die uns anzieht. Es reflektiert den Mann perfekt. Er ist ein Nexus.**

„Was meinst du?"

**Er ist Gleichgewicht. Er nimmt sowohl Gut, als auch Böse an und doch hasst er sie beide. Er hat große Zerstörung gebracht und das Resultat daraus war eine fantastische Erneuerung. Wegen seiner Taten waren sowohl die Dunkelheit, als auch das Licht gestärkt. Er hat das Potential des Sieges für beide Seiten jahrelang in sich gehalten. Selbst jetzt zieht er dich wissentlich in die Dunkelheit, während er zum Licht eifert. Es quält und erregt ihn gleichermaßen.**

**Er ist vollkommen unsere Kreatur.**

„Aber er hat für das Gute gekämpft!"

**Indem er willentlich seine Kapazität für das Böse anerkannt hat.**

„Aber er ist der Liebe fähig! Er hat das alles für Liebe getan!"

**Während er Hass an sein Herz gekrallt hat als seinen wertvollsten Besitzt. Erst am Ende seines Lebens hat sein Herz pure Liebe akzeptiert; und in genau diesem Moment übernimmt pure Bösartigkeit seinen Körper.**

**Er imponiert uns.**

„Wieso fühle ich dich und er nicht?"

**Fühlt ein Fluss den Ozean, wenn sie sich treffen?**

„Spiel keine Wortspiele! Beantworte meine Frage!"

**Das müssen wir nicht.**

„Dann beantworte mir das: Warum sprichst du überhaupt mit mir?"

**Wir finden dich faszinierend. Wir haben nicht verstanden, warum du in der Lage warst, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zubringen. Jetzt verstehen wir es.**

**Du glaubst nicht und doch akzeptierst du unsere Existenz.**

**Du findest Schönheit in seiner Deformierung. Du zeigst die Tiefe deines Respekts, indem du ihn hintergehst. Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob du ihn liebst und doch bist du gewillt, dich für ihn zu opfern.**

**Das stellt uns zufrieden.**

Sie fühlte sich durch die Einschätzung der Kreatur unerklärlicherweise verletzt und schnappte zurück: „Also wolltest du mich einfach anglotzen? Oder gibt es einen Grund, warum du hier bist?"

**Du hast eine Wahl vor dir. Wir haben ein eigennütziges Interesse in dieser Wahl.**

„Wieso?"

**Ein Nexus, den wir angenehm finden, könnte zerstört werden. Das interessiert uns immer.**

„Und du brauchst mich, um diesen Nexus zu retten? Indem ich eine Wahl treffe? Wieso triffst du sie nicht?"

**Wir können keine Wahl treffen. Wir sind der Moment der Wahl.**

„Also muss ich für dich wählen, ihn zu retten? Dann tue ich das! Ich wähle ihn am Leben zu haben!"

**Es ist nicht so simpel. Du hast viele Wahlen vor dir.**

„Welche sind das? Sag mir, was ich machen muss!"

**Das können wir nicht. Du musst deine eigene Wahl treffen. Nichtsdestotrotz können wir jedoch sagen, welche es sind.**

„Ich höre."

**Wenn du ihn rettest und ungeschoren davonkommst, wird er das Licht vollkommen anerkennen und seine Seele wird das Eigentum des Lichts. Du wirst ihn von uns nehmen.**

„Wie soll ich das anstellen?"

**Zerstöre den Dämon, der an seine Lebenskraft gebunden ist.**

„Ich weiß nicht wie."

**Das kannst du nicht. Es übersteigt deine jetzigen Fähigkeiten.**

„Toll. Danke dafür. Nächste Wahl?"

**Wenn du ihn rettest und nicht überlebst, wird er vollkommen die Dunkelheit anerkennen. In dieser Wahl werden wir seine Seele ebenfalls verlieren.**

„Du meinst wenn ich die Wahl treffe, die Narzissa Malfoy getroffen hat?"

**Korrekt.**

„In Ordnung. Also das ist auch keine Option. Sind da auch irgendwelche nützlichen Wahlen?"

**Wenn du nichts wählst, wird seine Seele sich mit uns vereinen, während sein Körper die Schuld bezahlt, die auf ihn geladen worden ist. Wir werden stärker werden, aber unser Nexus wird zerstört sein.**

„Und viele unschuldige Menschen werden sterben, während wir versuchen rauszufinden, wie man es stoppt."

**Es gibt keine unschuldigen Menschen. Nur die, die noch keine Wahl getroffen haben.**

Hermine verengte daraufhin ihre Augen. „Ich mag dich nicht sonderlich."

**Das bedeutet uns wenig.**

„Hör auf meine Zeit zu verschwenden. Du würdest mir nicht helfen, wenn du wolltest, dass ich nichts tue. Diese ganze ‚wir können nicht wählen' Sache ist Unsinn, oder? Du hast diese Mappe vom Regal geschoben. Du willst mir helfen. Du brauchst ihn."

**Du verstehst unsere Natur nicht. Er gefällt uns. Er gibt uns einen Anker zu eurer Ebene. Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ihn brauchen. Wir sind unfähig dazu, etwas zu brauchen; genauso wie wir unfähig dazu sind, zufrieden zu sein. Für uns gibt es keine Liebe oder Hass; nur Faszination, Genugtuung und Amüsement, zusammen mit ihren Gegensätzen.**

„Warum bist du dann hier? Wieso hast du mich in dieses Gespräch gelockt? Sicherlich musst du Sehnsucht empfinden, sonst hättest du nicht aktiv versucht, mich dazu zu gewinnen, deinen Nexus zu retten."

**Unsere Gründe überragen deine kleine Fähigkeit zu Verstehen. Wenn es dir hilft, es zu vermenschlichen, dann ist das für uns akzeptabel. Du interessierst uns, weil du dem Gleichgewicht sehr nah bist und dennoch versuchst, die Balance zu zerstören. Du bist eine Anomalie.**

„Du willst, dass ich dich wähle? Eine deiner Quellen für Amüsement werde wie Severus?"

**Du kannst nicht uns wählen. Wir sind der Moment der Wahl. Diejenigen, die Balance wählen, sind nicht unsere Kreaturen. Nur die, die fest zwischen und gegen ihren Willen gefangen sind, gehören uns.**

„Schau, das ist faszinierend, wirklich; aber ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Es gibt noch eine Option, oder. Was willst du?"

**Wir wollen nichts.**

„Oh, hör auf mit dem Scheiß und sag mir einfach, was ich deiner Meinung nach hören muss."

**Du bist so mutig und so ängstlich. Sehr gut. Wenn du seinen Preis zahlst, wird er im Gleichgewicht bleiben und uns weiterhin einen Anker geben.**

„Aber werde ich nicht sterben? Du hast gesagt mein Tod wird ihn die Dunkelheit anerkennen lassen."

**Sein Preis ist nicht seine Seele. Diese gehört im Moment uns. Die Dunkelheit hat keine Macht darüber. Dein Tod ist nicht erforderlich. Nichtsdestotrotz wird er unausweichlich sein, wenn du scheiterst.**

„Welchen Preis muss ich zahlen?"

**Das wissen wir nicht. Du musst mit dem Dämon handeln.**

„Oh. Toll."

**Noch etwas und dann werden wir dich deiner Wahl überlassen.**

„Was?"

**Der Dämon steht in deiner Schuld. Er hat teilweise den Preis bezahlt. Damit du gewinnen kannst wonach du suchst, musst du sicher gehen, dass es ein Gleichgewicht gibt, sodass es bis in alle Ewigkeit bestand hat.**

„Er steht in meiner Schuld? Wie?"

Es ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab. Sie fühlte wie ein amüsierter Schauer über sie glitt, während seine Präsenz sich entfernte. Es ließ sie mit dem Gefühl zurück, ein kleiner Fisch zu sein, der von einem Wal überholt wurde.

Als das Zwielicht des Abends in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, hatte sie kein Konzept davon, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Es hatte sich gleichzeitig wie eine Ewigkeit und lediglich ein kurzer Moment angefühlt.

Sie ließ ihre Schilde gerade rechtzeitig fallen um zu sehen, wie ein weiteres Buch vom Regal fiel. Es landete mit einem leichten Federn auf dem Sitz von Severus' Stuhl.

Sie ging hinüber und las den Titel: _Liber Malorum Spirituum. _Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie das Buch aufhob. Sie ging auf die Treppe zu und fragte sich, ob es klug war neben Severus' Körper gekauert zu sein, während sie lernte, wie man Dämonen beschwor.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: *snrk*_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Gebt es zuuu damit habt ihr nicht gerechnet ! ... und es ist sooo cool!


	11. Handeln

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an Karelia für all ihre Arbeit!

* * *

Hermine duschte und zog sich um. Es war eigentlich wirklich etwas Dummes, aber es gab ihr die Illusion von Kontrolle. Sie brauchte verzweifelt eine Illusion, denn die kalten, harten Fakten erdrückten sie mit ihrem Gewicht.

Die Zeitung hatte berichtet, dass ein weitere Todesser – bis jetzt nicht identifiziert – der sich in Ipswich versteckt hatte, sich verändert hatte. Vierzig Muggel waren getötet worden, bevor die Unaussprechlichen erschienen waren und dem Massaker ein Ende setzen konnten. Hermine war fast gelähmt von dem Wissen, dass sie Snape, indem sie ihn an einen Ort gebracht hatte, an dem das Ministerium ihn nicht finden konnte, sie ihn auch in einen stark bevölkerten Ortsteil gebracht hatte. Sie fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung zu wissen, dass das Ministerium tatsächlich wusste, wie es mit der Situation umgehen musste; aber welche Freude würde es ihr bringen, wenn sie versagte? Wenn Snape floh und Muggel wegen ihr starben?

Wusste sie jetzt genug? Liebte sie ihn genug? Ihre Gefühle waren verwirrt und kompliziert. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn anbetete, aber alles war so schnell geschehen. War es die richtige Art Liebe oder nur eine Liebelei? Es fühlte sich anders an als das, was sie mit Ron geteilt hatte.

Eines war sicher: Sie würde das tun. Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht auf die richtige Art liebte; sie konnte richtig von falsch unterscheiden und das, was gerade mit Severus geschah, war falsch. Es würde nicht passieren, wenn sie ein Mitspracherecht hatte. Die mysteriöse Präsenz, die sich durch die Bücher schlängelte, hatte ihr gesagt, dass der Preis nicht seine Seele war. Ihre Nachforschungen hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sie ihn nicht genügend lieben musste, wenn dies der Fall war. Sie brauchte nur die Stärke ihrer Überzeugung. Was war ein Gryffindor sonst, wenn nicht sicher in seinen Überzeugungen?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Das Leben war seltsam.

Sie hatte die ganze Nacht und den Großteil des nächsten Tags gebraucht um nachzuforschen, was sie wissen musste. Die Bücher fielen während der Nacht immer wieder von den Regalen und sie sprach den Zauber immer wieder über Severus, wenn er begann abzuklingen. Als die Bücher aufhörten, auf den Boden des Wohnzimmers zu knallen, hatte sie ein letztes Mal den Zauber über Severus gesprochen und war neben ihm in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sie war mit Kopfschmerzen und einem Mund aufgewacht, der vage nach alten Socken schmeckte. Eine schwache Tasse Tee und eine Scheibe verbrannter Toast war alles, was sie sich erlaubte, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Notizen zuwandte. Schließlich entschied sie, dass sie so viel wusste, wie möglich. Ihr Petrificus würde Severus nicht ewig am Leben halten.

Sie brauchte nur eine Stunde, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln und sich vorzubereiten und sie fand sich zurück im Schlafzimmer, wo sie auf ihren früheren Lehrer und neuen Liebhaber hinunter starrte. Er war nicht gutaussehend, obwohl er das in ihren Augen jeden Tag mehr wurde. Er war nichteinmal annähernd das, was sie sich in ihren Jungmädchenfantasien vorgestellt hatte.

Sie schnaubte. Er war nicht das, was irgendjemand sich vorstellen würde.

Snape war weit mehr, als er je geschienen hatte. Das war er schon immer gewesen. Nur sie wusste es. Vielleicht hatte Lily Evans es einst gewusst, bevor sie eine Potter geworden war. Hermine fühlte eine geheime, besitzergreifende Welle über sich schwappen. Was er _war_, gehörte ihr. Die Art, wie er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, ließ keinen Zweifel über seine Gefühle zu. Er hatte sie nicht nur erobert, sondern sich ihr auch übergeben bis ans Ende ohne Bedenken. Er hatte nichts zurückgehalten. Sie fragte sich, ob er es bereuen würde, wie verletzlich er sich erlaubt hatte zu werden, sobald er gerettet war. Es war eine Sache, die Gefühle zu beichten, wenn man dachte, dass man starb. Es war eine ganz andere, am nächsten Tag aufzuwachen und mit seinen Worten zu leben.

Sie fühlte einen Stich der Wut. Ihnen hätte mehr Zeit erlaubt sein sollen. Nur ein paar Tage mehr und sie wäre sicher gewesen – auf die ein oder andere Weise – ob das, was sie fühlte wirklich Liebe war oder lediglich ein Bedürfnis, das wieder außer Kontrolle geraten war.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Diese Gedanken halfen nicht weiter. Auf die ein oder andere Weise würde sie ihn retten, oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Der Mann, der ihr sein Heim gegeben hatte, der sie an seiner Schulter gehalten und sie endlich über ihren eigenen Verlust hatte trauern lassen; dieser Mann verdiente alles, was sie für ihn tun konnte.

Mehrere beruhigende Atemzüge halfen ihr, sich zu orientieren. Sie streckte die Hand aus und zog das Laken von ihm. Sie strich mit der Hand über seine kalte, harte Brust und platzierte ihre Handfläche über seinem Herzen.

„_Conservac Ormeum" _, sagte sie, ihren Zauberstab umklammernd. Sie beobachtete überrascht, als die Dunkelheit von ihrer Hand fort floss, als würde sie vor ihrer Berührung zurückschrecken. Es musste der Zauber sein. Letzte Nacht hatte es das nicht getan. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und starrte seine blasse Haut an. Sie bemerkte so banale Dinge wie einen kleinen Leberfleck und einen sogar noch kleineren roten Punkt, wo ein Kapillargefäß zu nah an der Oberfläche war.

Obwohl die Dunkelheit sofort wieder zurückfloss, nachdem sie ihre Hand fortgenommen hatte, lächelte sie.

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte: „_Incarcerous!"_

Sie band ihn sicher ans Bett, bevor sie den Petrificus von ihm nahm. Sie benutzte keinen Ennervate, da sie hoffte, er würde den nächsten Schritt verschlafen.

Er wachte mit ein einem zischend eingesogenen Atem auf, als sie die Innenseite seines linken Arms mit einer Lanzette stach. Sie legte die Pipette an die Wunde und begann, sein beschmutztes Blut einzusaugen. Sie wusste genau, wann ihm bewusst wurde, was geschah, da er begann zu zischen wie eine Schlange.

„_Was tust du da? Hör auf, du dummes, kleines Mädchen! Hör mir zu: was auch immer du denkst, du musst wissen, dass du das nicht tun kannst. Hermine, STOP! Gottverdammt! Ich bin nicht eines deiner verdammten Projekte! Hermine! Sieh mich wenigstens an! Stop! Nicht!" _Sein Zischen brach ab, als sie ihn resolut ignorierte; aber nicht lange. Als er wieder sprach, brach es fast ihren Vorsatz. „_Hermine, bitte. Du hast es verdammtnochmal versprochen! Ich flehe dich an… ist es das, was du willst? Du willst mich zum verdammten Betteln bringen? Tu es nicht! Du wirst sterben! Ich bin es nicht –" _Sie hörte, wie er schluckte und war insgeheim verwundert darüber, wie sehr sie sich auf noch die kleinsten Geräusche, die er ausstieß, eingestellt hatte. „_Ich bin es nicht wert."_

Sie zog ihre Instrumente weg und heilte seine Wunde, bevor sie sich drehte und ihn anblickte. „Doch, das bist du", flüsterte sie. Sie lehnte sich hinunter und küsste ihn und trotz seiner Wut hob er seinen Kopf und küsste sie hungrig zurück, während er gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfte. Was auch immer sie für ihn fühlte, es war auf jeden Fall machtvoll.

„_Du warst meine einzige Freude, die ich auf die andere Seite mitnehmen konnte"_, sagte er, nachdem sein Kopf zurück auf das Kissen gefallen war. „_Wieso solltest du mir das jetzt wieder fortnehmen?"_

Sie strich das Haar aus seinen Augen und blickte auf sein Gesicht hinunter, welches nun vollkommen von Schatten geformt war. „Ich bin für dich genauso viel Schuld wie Freude. Wenn ich erfolgreich bin, können wir vielleicht das Erste löschen und das Letzte genießen."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das wenige Licht und die Dunkelheit seiner Haut machten es schwer, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

„Wenn ich scheitere – ", sie schluckte, „- naja, vielleicht werden wir eine Chance bekommen, auf der anderen Seite darüber zu sprechen, okay?"

Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und versteinerte ihn wieder, bevor er eine Chance hatte zu antworten. Auf diese Art würde er mit etwas Glück niemals wissen falls sie scheiterte, bis er sicher auf der anderen Seite war.

Sie zog sich vom Bett zurück und stellte vorsichtig ihre Sachen hin, bevor sie die Seile löste, die ihn fesselten. Sie ließ ihre Maske fallen und gab dem angsterfüllten Zittern nach, von dem sie betete, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Sie packte ihre Sachen und ging hinunter.

Hermine hielt die Phiole mit Blut, einen Pinsel und ihren Atem. Sie war sowohl im praktischen als auch mentalen Sinn gereinigt und ihr Geist war so ruhig, wie es ging. Ein Fehler in diesem Zeitpunkt und sie wäre tot. Es würde keine Schilde geben, keine Verteidigungszauber; nur das Blutkonstrukt. Sie war dem Balion Bardo für seine Hilfe mit den Nachforschungen dankbar. Es wäre typisch für sie gewesen, die korrekten Worte und nicht die richtigen Worte zu benutzen. Sie wäre ohne seine Einmischung in diese Falle getreten.

Sie begann einen Kreis auf den Boden der Bibliothek zu malen. An jeder der vier Himmelsrichtungen sang sie einen Namen: „_Amodel est. Maimon est. Paymon est. Egion est."_

Danach malte sie ein Pentagramm in die Mitte des Kreises; sie musste auf den Saum ihrer losen Robe dabei achten.

An jedem der Fünf Punkte sang sie ein Wort: „_Aura, Umbra, Fidem, Infidelitas… Aequipondium."_

Sobald sie damit fertig war, schüttete sie den Rest vom Blut in ihre Hände. Sie schmierte es auf die Sohlen ihrer nackten Füße, bevor sie ihre offene Robe zur Seite schob und sie auf die nackte Haut über ihrem rasenden Herzen presste. Sie wusste, dass dieser Teil nicht schief gehen würde. Ihre Nachforschung hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie den Namen des Dämons nicht wissen musste. Sie musste ihn überhaupt nicht beschwören. Mit der Essenz des Bösen, welche in Severus' Blut war, konnte sie sich selbst zum Dämon transportieren. Wenn Severus sie wirklich liebte, konnte der Dämon ihr keinen Schaden zufügen; es sei denn sie überquerte den Schutz seines Blutes.

Es war ein verdammt großes Risiko.

Sie stand in der Mitte, wandte sich dem Punkt der Balance zu und schrie: „Hermine _sum!"_ Sie umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und warf ihren Kopf zurück. Sie schrie: „_Venio, Daemon!"_

Schmerz zerriss sie, als das Blut auf ihren Händen und den Füßen sich einen Weg zu ihrem Herz zu brennen schien. Sie schrie und hörte tausende anderer Schreie , während die Luft um sie herum zu rauchen und brennen begann. Sie kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an. Sie wusste, dass sie bei Sinnen bleiben musste; aber es wurde immer schwieriger.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch und während das Wohnzimmer begann zu verschwinden, war das Letzte was sie sah Severus, der mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand durch die Bücherregaltür platzte. Er war schwarz gemeißelte Wut. „NEIN! Du hast es versprochen!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das tiefe Rauschen seiner Stimme vernahm. Der Dämon hatte endlich seine Kehle geheilt; nur damit sie rechtzeitig hören konnte, wie er sie für ihren Verrat verfluchte. Sie hätte realisieren sollen, dass der Zauber, den sie auf sein Herz gelegt hatte, um ihn an diese Ebene zu binden, die anderen Zauber gelöst hatte, mit denen sie ihn festgehalten hatte.

Verdammt.

Sie drängte ihn aus ihren Gedanken. Sie vertraute darauf, dass er es besser wusste, als den Kreis zu überschreiten. Sie musste sich nun auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrieren, als darauf wie fuchsteufelswild er später mit ihr sein würde. Wenn es ein später gab, würde sie es begrüßen.

Der Anblick des Wohnzimmers verschwand, während die Luft hinter ihrem Konstrukt heiß zu glühen begann und dann in Flammen aufging.

* * *

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als ihr eine Bewegung hinter der Flammenwand auffiel. Ein Schatten erschien, woraufhin eine blasse Hand die Flammen teilte wie einen Vorhang. Ein Severus mit Augenbinde trat hervor und hielt am Rande ihres Kreises inne.

Sie fühlte sich seltsam enttäuscht, als sie ihn sah.

Er war er selbst; nur besser. Er stand nackt und muskulös vor ihr, während sein dickes, glänzendes Haar in der Brise eines unberechenbaren Windes tanzte. Seine Haut war makellos und hatte das Pink perfekter Gesundheit; seine Zähne waren perfekt und gerade, als er sie wissend anlächelte. Sein Geschlecht hing zwischen seinen Beinen, aber begann sich unter ihrer Betrachtung zu verlängern. Es war… naja, ziemlich lächerlich, um ehrlich zu sein. Kein Mensch war so groß.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte sie. „Soll mich das verführen?"

ES IST, WAS DU HABEN KÖNNTEST, antwortete es; es war wieder Severus' Stimme und wieder war sie überlagert mit anderen Stimmen.

Diese schrien.

„Für das, was du mir schuldest?", sagte sie und kam damit gleich auf den Punkt. Sie fügte ein Kichern hinzu. „Ich denke eher nicht. Ich bevorzuge ihn so, wie er ist. Danke."

Die Kreatur vor ihr lächelte höhnisch und selbst das konnte sie besser als der wahre Mann. DANN SAG, WAS DU ALS BEZAHLUNG HABEN WILLST, verlangte es.

„Und was wird passieren, wenn ich das tue?"

ICH WERDE ES DIR GEBEN; UND WENN ES DAS ÜBERSCHREITET, WAS ICH DIR SCHULDE, WIRST DU MIR DIE AUSSTEHENDE SCHULD ZURÜCKZAHLEN.

Hermine schnaubte abfällig. „Und wenn du immernoch in meiner Schuld bist? Was bist du sonst noch bereit zu zahlen?"

Der Dämon knurrte und das Scheinbild begann zu verwelken. Severus' Haut begann sich zusammenzuziehen wie weggeworfenes Pergament und Rauch kräuselte sich aus seinen Nasenlöchern.

Der Schmerz, der durch Hermines Blut waberte, eskalierte, doch sie drängte ihn zur Seite. Sie wusste, dass er genau so eine Illusion war wie der überdimensionale Schwanz vor ihr.

ICH WERDE DIR NICHTS SCHULDIG SEIN! VERSUCHE NICHT, MIT MIR ZU SPIELEN! ICH KÖNNTE DEINE SEELE NEHMEN!

Die Flammen um den Kreis herum erstarben und gaben einen höhlenartigen Raum preis, der mit schwefelhaltigen Stalaktiten und Seen voller lavaartigem Blut gefüllt war. Schmerzerfüllte Schreie füllten die Luft, sie konnte jedoch sonst niemanden um sich herum sehen.

Hermine starrte hinunter auf das pulsierende Rot von Severus' Blut, welches voller Stärke um sie herum glühte. „Nein, könntest du nicht", sagte sie knapp und unterdrückte ihre Angst.

ICH WERDE SEINE NEHMEN!

„Nein, du kannst nur seinen Körper nehmen. Seine Seele gehört dir nicht. Welchen Rang hast du überhaupt? Du bist nicht gerade klug. Severus wird schrecklich beleidigt sein, wenn ich ihm das sage."

Der Dämon stieß ein lautes Jaulen aus und riesige, häutige Flügel brachen aus seinem Rücken hervor; sie waren mit rostigen Klingen an ihren Knochen gesäumt. Der Rest von der Severus Fassade zerbrach, als die wahre Form des Dämons nach außen drängte.

Er hatte vier stark muskulöse Arme, die an der Luft um ihren Kreis herum krallten. Er war mindestens dreieinhalb Meter groß und stand auf massiven Beinen, die sich nach hinten bogen wie die eines Vogels. Rauch strömte aus seinen flachen, schweineartigen Nasenlöchern und Eiter tropfte von seinen rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen, von wo er brennend auf den Boden tropfte. Seine Augen fehlten. Flammen leckten aus den gähnenden Löchern hervor. Die warzige Haut seines Gesicht war mit zwei Narben versehen, die dort platziert waren, wo seine Augen gewesen waren.

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich und in diesem Moment verlor sie fast ihren Halt an allem. Nur der Schock hielt sie davon ab, einen Schritt zurück zu treten und aus der inneren Form des Pentagramms zu treten.

Die Angst brachte Schmerz, als die Illusion an Realität zunahm. Hermine behielt ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos; innerlich kämpfte sie jedoch darum, Meister ihrer Sinne zu bleiben.

„Die Flügel sind beeindruckend", sagte sie mit höflicher Stimme. „Dann also dritter Rang?"

STERBLICHE SCHLAMPE! ICH BIN SONNEILLON! VIERTER IM ORDEN DER THRÖNE! ICH BIN DER LORD DES HASSES UND ICH HABE DREISSIG LEGIONEN UNTER MEINEM KOMMANDO!

Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Die Eitelkeit des Dämonen hatte ihr seinen wahren Namen auf einem Silbertablett geliefert.

„Oh! Ich kenne dich! Faszinierend. Ich habe von dir gelesen; du warst im 17. Jahrhundert ziemlich böse. _Hass._ Das macht ziemlich viel Sinn. Ich bin sehr beeindruckt. Wirklich sehr beeindruckt."

Der Dämon war scheinbar besänftigt und nickte. Er breitete seine Flügel aus. Hermine hatte den seltsamsten Eindruck, dass er angab.

„Also… beantworte mir nur dies, Spaßes halber: wieso sieht dieser Ort genau so aus wie all die Bilder? Sind viele Menschen her gekommen und haben überlebt?"

WIR PRÄSENTIEREN UNS IN VERSTÄNDLICHEN SYMBOLEN. IN DEINEM FALL IN EINER GEWÖHNLICHEN WESTLICHEN GEDANKENWELT: UNSERE WAHREN FORMEN WÜRDEN EUREN GEIST ZERSTÖREN.

DAS IST NERVIG.

„Ich verstehe. Das ist vernünftig. Und sehr höflich, wenn ich das sagen darf. Ich habe in letzter Zeit alle möglichen Arten von euch getroffen und ich versuche lediglich, nichts durcheinander zu bringen. Wenn du der Lord des Hasses bist, bedeutet das, dass du alles hasst? Oder ernährst du dich nur von unserem Hass? Denn wenn es das Letztere ist, musst du ziemlich beschäftigt sein."

Der Dämon schnaubte, wodurch ein grotesker Klumpen von Pestilenz sich löste, welcher mit einem feuchten Platschen auf dem Boden auftraf und rauchte.

ICH ERNÄHRE MICH VON DEM HASS DERER, DIE NACH MIR RUFEN. Der massive Kopf lehnte sich zur Seite. WEN HAST DU SONST NOCH GETROFFEN? STEHT EIN ANDERER DÄMON IN DEINER SCHULD?

„Nein; nur dich und das Balion Bardo."

Der Dämon schnaubte wieder mit dem gleichen Resultat. DIESE FEIGEN BASTARDE.

Hermine lächelte und erwärmte sich für das Thema. „Sie sind ein bisschen feige, nicht wahr? Ich habe sie in ein paar Büchern versteckt gefunden."

DAS SIEHT IHNEN ÄHNLICH. SIE SCHLEICHEN HERUM UND HABEN ÜBERHAUPT KEINEN NUTZEN. WAS WOLLTEN SIE?

„Naja, laut ihnen wollen sie gar nichts. Aber das war ganz offensichtlich eine Lüge, oder? Denn sie wollen offensichtlich von mir, dass ich ihnen helfe."

Der Dämon schüttelte seinen Kopf. SIE KÖNNEN NICHT LÜGEN. GENAUSOWENIG WIE DIE ANDEREN. SIE BRÄUCHTEN EIN RÜCKGRAT DAZU.

Hermine seufzte. „Dann ist es ein Paradox, welches zu komplex für mein einfaches Hirn ist."

Der Dämon nickte. Ob aus Zustimmung oder in Sympathie war nicht klar.

„Kann ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?"

DU DARFST. ICH FINDE DIESEN AUSTAUSCH SELTSAM AMÜSANT.

„Wenn ich meine Nachforschung korrekt gemacht habe, sind alle Todesser durch deinen Handel mit Tom Riddle an dich gebunden. Wie hast du geplant, mehr als einen Todesser gleichzeitig zu übernehmen?"

Er lachte – ein donnerndes, braches Geräusch – und stand auf. Er breitete seine Arme weit aus und teilte sich in mehrere Dämonen auf – jeder unterschiedlich von seinem Nebenmann. Sie teilten sich auf, bis eine ganz schöne Menge vor ihr war, welche sich exponentiell vergrößerte. Er schlug in seine Hände und sie klatschten ebenfalls. Die Luft knisterte angesichts des betäubenden Lauts.

ICH KOMMANDIERE DREISSIG LEGIONEN, wiederholte er mit offensichtlichem Stolz.

„Beeindruckend", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Es gab ein feuchtes, saugendes Geräusch, welches die Wiederaufnahme seiner Legion begleitete. Nur einen Moment später stand nur noch das Original vor ihr.

Sie räusperte sich. „Nun… Ja. Danke für die Antwort. Um zurück aufs Problem zu kommen…"

UNSER PROBLEM IST KLAR. WIE DU DIR IM KLAREN BIST, STEHE ICH IN DEINER SCHULD. DIESER STATUS IST ABSTOSSEND FÜR MICH. DU MUSST MIR SAGEN, WAS DU DIR WÜNSCHST UND MICH ENTLASSEN.

„Ja, aber wir müssen es immernoch gänzlich offen legen. Wenn ich dir meinen Preis nenne und er weniger ist, als du schuldest, wirst du nicht frei sein."

Der Dämon brüllte und stürmte um den Kreis herum. Er brachte den Grund unter seinen Füßen zum Beben. Sie trat fast einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Gleichgewicht zu behalten, als sie realisierte, dass dies seine Intention war. Die Illusion verschwand, als sie dies verstand.

„Sehr klug", sagte sie bewundernd, „aber du mogelst. Natürlich sollte man das erwarten, oder? Sehr gut."

Wieder war sie verwundert darüber, wie empfänglich der Dämon für Schmeichelei war. Er plusterte sich auf und verwandelte sich dann plötzlich wieder zurück in den nackten Severus.

ICH KÖNNTE DIR FÜR EINE LEBENSZEIT SERVICE IN DIESER FORM ANBIETEN, sagte er, sich selbst streichelnd. TOD DURCH NATÜRLICHE URSACHEN UND KEINE KONSEQUENZEN AUSSER DENEN, DIE DU DIR SELBST AUFERLEGT HAST. WENN DU STIRBST WIRST DU DORT HIN GEHEN, WOHIN DU ES VERDIENST.

Sie unterdrückte ein angewidertes Erschauern. Offensichtlich hatte der Lord des Hasses keine Ahnung, was eine Frau anziehend finden könnte; und doch versuchte er offensichtlich vernünftig zu sein. „Ja, aber wenn ich eine Weile mit dem hier verbracht habe", sie nickte zu dem hervor ragenden Glied, „werden die natürlichen Ursachen wahrscheinlich weit schneller eintreten, als es mir lieb ist; und ich bezweifle, dass ich dort hin käme, wohin ich will."

Er stieß ein derbes Lachen aus, welches unnatürlich auf Severus' Gesicht aussah.

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Gold begann von der nicht sichtbaren Decke zu regnen. Es türmte sich um den äußeren Ring in Haufen. DU KÖNNTEST ALL DIESEN REICHTUM NEHMEN UND DEIN LEBEN DAMIT VERBRINGEN, GUTE TATEN ZU VOLLBRINGEN. DAS WÜRDE DIR SICHERLICH EINEN PLATZ IM HIMMEL SICHERN.

Sie lächelte unschuldig. „Das wäre wunderbar. Nichtsdestotrotz kann man sich nicht in den Himmel einkaufen. Steht in den Regeln."

Der Dämon knurrte und schnippte wieder mit den Fingern. Das Gold verschwand ohne ein Geräusch.

DANN SAG MIR, sagte er und war offensichtlich frustriert, WAS DEINER MEINUNG NACH EIN TEIL VON TOM RIDDLES SEELE WERT IST?

Und da war es.

Der Horkrux.

Tom Riddle hatte seine Seele diesem Dämon geschuldet und versucht, ihn zu hintergehen. Sie hatte eines der Teile zerstört, welche ihn davor bewahrt hätten, den Preis zu zahlen.

Verstehen leuchtete in ihrem Gesicht auf und sie stieß ein erfreutes Quietschen aus, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

Der Dämon realisierte seinen Fehler und schrie vor Wut. Er brach zurück in seine natürliche Form. SCHLAMPE! DU DENKST DU KANNST _MICH_ AUSTRICKSEN UND DAMIT FORTKOMMEN?

„Es war kein Trick! Ich hatte nie gesagt, dass ich wusste, was mein Teil der Schuld war! Du hast es angenommen!" Sie neigte ihren Kopf auf die Seite. „Wie geht es Voldemort überhaupt? Genießt er seine rechtvolle Strafe? Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du ihn für seine Anmaßung bestrafst. Er hatte dich schließlich hinters Licht führen wollen."

Die Wut des Dämons verschwand, als er ihr zu einem neuen Thema folgte. Ehrlich; er war nicht sehr klug.

ER LEIDET. Das Letzte wurde gesagt, während er seinen dämonischen Phallus streichelte und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie vor Verzückung lachen oder in Sympathie zusammenzucken sollte. DER TOR HAT SEINE GLÄUBIGER AUS DEN TIEFEN GERUFEN UND VERSUCHT EINE REVOLTE ZU STARTEN. ER HATTE GEDACHT, DASS ER EIN WESEN VON STAND IN DER HÖLLE SEI. DER MEISTER DER LÜGEN SELBST IST GEKOMMEN UND HAT IHM SEINE UNSCHEINBARKEIT BEIGEBRACHT. JETZT VERBRINGT ER SEINE TAGE DAMIT, UNTER DER PEITSCHE ZU JAULEN, WENN ER NICHT… _DIENT_.

Hermine konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, welches über ihr Gesicht huschte. Sie rügte sich selbst. Die Tore der Hölle waren kein Ort, um in Rachegedanken zu schwelgen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Und darf ich mich über die Malfoys erkundigen?", fragte sie ihn mit deutlich bedrückter Stimme.

ER IST NICHT HIER. ER SITZT UND WARTET. WAS SEINE FRAU ANBELANGT; SIE SCHWINGT TOM RIDDLES PEITSCHE.

„Oh! Welch Gerechtigkeit!"

Der Dämon streckte seine Flügel und zuckte die Schultern. DAS IST UNSERE FUNKTION, ODER NICHT? SIE WIRD JEDOCH NICHT LANGE HIER SEIN. BALD WIRD SIE IHREM PARTNER ZUR SEITE STEHEN UND IHREN LETZTEN RICHTSPRUCH ERWARTEN.

„Wirklich? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Seele für ihren Sohn verkauft habe."

DAS HAT SIE. SIE IST EINE GEWITZTE HÄNDLERIN. SIE DIENT WILLENTLICH, ABER FÜR KEINEN MOMENT LÄNGER ALS DIE EINGEWILLIGTE ZEIT. Er legte die Flügel gegen seinen Rücken. JETZT. LASS UNS ZU UNSEREM EIGENEN HANDEL ZURÜCKKOMMEN. DU HAST MIR EINEN TEIL EINER SEELE GEGEBEN. ICH KANN DIR EINEN TEIL EINER SEELE GEBEN ODER ETWAS VON ENTSPRECHENDEM WERT. STIMMST DU DARIN ZU?

„Ich stimme zu." Sie verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust. „Wäre das Erstechen eines Horkruxes das Gleiche wie deinen Halt über Severus' Körper aufzugeben? Schließlich wirst du seine Seele so oder so nicht bekommen; und wenn du das Kommando über seinen Körper übernimmst, wirst du nur ein paar kostbare Momente der Freiheit haben, bevor du wieder hier endest. Es scheint kaum der Mühe wert zu sein. Um genau zu sein, könnte man sogar argumentieren, dass lediglich der Geschmack davon eine Qual ist, die man vermeiden wollte."

Der Dämon kauerte sich hin, bis er sich auf die Knöchel seiner vier Fäuste nach Vorne lehnte. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen die unsichtbare Wand ihres Kreises. IHRE KÖRPER GEHÖREN MIR. RIDDLE GAB MIR SEINE UNTERGEBENEN, WENN ER KEINEN NUTZEN MEHR FÜR SIE HAT. BIS JETZT HABE ICH NEUNUNDSIEBZIG UNSCHULDIGE IN DER KURZEN ZEIT IN DER ICH DA WAR, GETÖTET. DAS IST ETWAS WAS MIR GENUGTUUNG BRINGEN WIRD BIS ZUM ENDE DER WELT.

Die offene Lust auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ihre Selbstzufriedenheit, die daher gerührt hatte, den Dämon in einem Wettstreit der Gehirne übertroffen zu haben, verpuffte, als sie verstand wie verkommen und unmenschlich die Kreatur vor ihr genau war.

FREI ZU SEIN AUCH NUR EINEN WEITEREN ZU TÖTEN WÄRE ES WERT.

Sie schluckte ihre Angst hinunter und hob ihr Kinn. „Du wirst die Chance nicht bekommen. Du weißt, dass das Ministerium bereits die … _Untergebenen_… isoliert. Du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, irgendjemanden außer Severus zu töten – und selbst das nur passiv. Würde das befriedigend sein? Weil ich dir sagen kann, dass er bereits beobachtet wird. Du wirst in seinem Körper aufwachen; gebunden an einem Ort, von dem du nicht fliehen kannst; und sie werden dich zerstören, bevor du auch nur die Chance hast dich zu orientieren."

Der Dämon knurrte; er war offensichtlich unzufrieden. SIE KÖNNEN MICH NICHT HALTEN, sagte er ohne Überzeugung.

„Sie wussten im Krankenhaus nicht, was du warst. Nur Severus wusste, wie er mit dir umzugehen hatte. Jetzt weiß es jeder. Sag mir, dass du den Verlust der Anderen nicht fühlen kannst." Es war ein Bluff; sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was das Ministerium mit den anderen Todessern getan hatte. Die einzige Spur, die sie verfolgen konnte, war Kingsleys Gesichtsausdruck, welcher sie Rennen geschickt hatte – Snape hinter sich herziehend wie einen Drachen. „Du wirst keine fünf Minuten aushalten."

Der Dämon lehnte seinen Kopf näher. Er versuchte, seine Schnauze durch die Verteidigungszauber zu pressen, die sie beschützten. DU LÜGST. ICH KANN ES RIECHEN.

„Willst du alles darauf wetten? Weißt du, welcher Teil davon eine Lüge ist?" Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Dieses eine Stück von Tom Riddles Seele wäre genug gewesen, um dir seine Seele auf Ewigkeit zu verweigern. Ich habe den Mann vielleicht nicht getötet, aber ich habe ihn daran behindert, dich zu beschummeln. Du schuldest mir etwas."

DEIN MANN IST DER LETZTE UNTERGEBENE. ICH BIN UM DIE ANDEREN BETROGEN WORDEN. DAS ERHÖHT SEINEN WERT.

„Er hat keinen Wert. Du wirst seinen Körper nehmen und für die Mühe sterben – ohne eine Belohnung zu erhalten. Wenn du ihn nimmst, wirst du immernoch in meiner Schuld stehen und ich kenne deinen Namen. Ich werde deinen Namen den anderen nennen, denen du schuldig bist. Und du wirst gezwungen sein, die Last zu tragen, ihnen auch dienlich sein zu müssen. Was sind fünf Minuten Freiheit verglichen damit?"

Er wich zurück und drehte sich von ihr fort. Er schlug mit seinen Fäusten auf den Boden und knallte mit dem Schwanz. Er drehte sich rasch zurück und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf; er blickte auf sie hinunter.

IN ORDNUNG, MENSCH, ICH WERDE SEINEN KÖRPER LOSLASSEN. ES IST DEN PREIS VOM STÜCK DER SEELE TOM RIDDLES WERT. ES IST GLEICHWERTIG. Er lehnte sich hinunter und seufzte. Er blies brennende Windböen über die Barriere, die Severus' Blut erschaffen hatte. LEGE FEST, WAS DU WILLST.

Hermine sackte vor Erleichterung fast zusammen. Sie richtete sich zu ihrer eigenen Größe auf und deklarierte: „Sonneillon, ich möchte das Leben von Severus Snape. Ich will, dass dein Halt über ihn für immer zerbrochen ist als Bezahlung für den Horkrux, den ich zerstört habe. Tue dies und du wirst von deiner Schuld mir gegenüber erlöst sein."

Der Dämon schrie und Hermines Haar begann sich aufzurichten, als sie realisierte, dass es ein Triumphschrei war. Sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht. Die Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf in Kreisen. Was hatte sie verpasst? Was hatte sie vergessen?

Als sie sich erinnerte, begann sie zu zittern.

Der Dämon lehnte sich wieder hinunter und presste sein blindes Gesicht gegen die Verteidigung.

ABER WIR SIND JETZT NICHT GANZ FERTIG, ODER, KLEINES? DU HAST GEDACHT, DASS ICH DUMM SEI, ODER? SO SELBSTSICHER BIST DU. JETZT IST ES ZU SPÄT. DU HAST DICH AUF MEINEN NAMEN BERUFEN, WELCHEN ICH DIR GAB. DEINE WORTE SIND BINDEND. DEINE BITTE IST AUSGESPROCHEN UND ICH STIMME ZU. JETZT WERDEN WIR UNS NUR NOCH DARAUF EINIGEN MÜSSEN, WAS DU TUN MUSST, UM DEN REST DEINER SCHULD ABZUARBEITEN. SCHLIESSLICH HABE ICH EINEN TEIL DER MEINIGEN SCHON ERFÜLLT, ODER? DU HAST MIR SCHADEN OHNE KONSEQUENZEN ZUGEFÜGT, ODER?

Hermine starrte auf seine fehlenden Augen und nickte langsam. „Du hast etwas mit mir getan, damit ich es vergessen habe, während wir sprachen, oder?"

ICH KANN DIR NICHTS TUN, WÄHREND SEIN HERZ DIR GEHÖRT.

„Nichtsdestotrotz…"

Er lächelte und der Effekt war wahrlich schrecklich. WIE DEM AUCH SEI; ICH KANN MIR SELBST ETWAS ANTUN. JA, ICH HABE EINE ABLENKUNG ÜBER MEIN GESICHT GELEGT, DAMIT ES NICHT SO AUFFALLEND SEIN WÜRDE. ICH HABE ES GETAN, NACHDEM _DU DICH SELBST_ MIT DEINER SO GENANNTEN CLEVERNESS ABGELENKT HAST. DER FEHLER LIEGT IN DIR.

„Und wenn ich gehe und das Gleichgewicht nicht bezahle?"

WENN DU UNSERE ABMACHUNG IN DEN WIND SCHLÄGST, WIRST DU DIE SCHULD VERWIRKEN. ICH WERDE IHN ÜBERNEHMEN UND DICH JAGEN. DU HAST DICH AN SEINEN KÖRPER GEBUNDEN, DU TOR. EGAL WIE LANGE ICH AUSHALTE; ICH WERDE IN DER LAGE SEIN DIE VERBINDUNG ZU DIR HERZUSTELLEN. ICH WERDE DICH AUCH NEHMEN. ES GIBT KEINEN ORT, AN DEM DU DICH VOR MIR VERSTECKEN KÖNNTEST.

Sie sackte zusammen. Wie hatte sie so unglaublich dumm sein können? Sie drängte ihre Emotionen zur Seite. Sie hatte die Regeln gekannt, als sie gekommen war. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Severus leiden zu lassen, nur weil sie das Spiel nicht gut gespielt hatte. „In Ordnung."

IN ORDNUNG?

„Ja. _In Ordnung. _Welcher Teil war unklar?", fauchte sie.

Der Dämon neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. ICH HABE MEHR… TERROR ERWARTET.

„Ich _habe_ Angst. Es tut mir leid, dass es etwas enttäuschend ist. Ich denke ich habe einiges meiner Panik verbraucht, als ich nach Tom Riddles Seele gesucht habe. Man kann nur für eine gewisse Zeit Panik haben, bevor es einfach gewöhnlich wird, siehst du?"

Der Dämon öffnete und schloss seine vier Fäuste. NEIN. TUE ICH NICHT; DANK DIR.

Sie erblasste. „Sorry. Dumme Wortwahl."

ZAHLTAG, stieß der Dämon mit schrecklicher Stimme aus. DU MUSST AUS DEM RING AUSTRETEN, UM ES ZU BEENDEN.

„Was ist der Preis?", fragte sie mit einem gebrochenen Flüstern.

DER PREIS FÜR DEINE FÄLLIGE SCHULD? ODER FÜR DEINE SELBSTÜBERSCHÄTZUNG UND DEINEN STOLZ? DARÜBER HÄTTEST DU DIR GEDANKEN MACHEN SOLLEN, BEVOR DU MICH BEIM NAMEN GERUFEN HAST. JETZT MUSST DU ZAHLEN, WELCHEN PREIS AUCH IMMER ICH FESTLEGE. Er rieb sich wieder. ICH FINDE DICH AMÜSANT. ICH DENKE ICH BEHALTE DICH EIN ÄON ODER ZWEI ZUM SPIELEN HIER.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er wird mich das nicht zahlen lassen. Er wird einen Weg finden, dich zu zerstören, wenn du mich zwingst zu bleiben."

Der Dämon lachte. DAS HAT ER VERSUCHT, SEIT DU HIER BIST. SELBST JETZT VERSUCHT ER, MICH ZU BESCHWÖREN; ABER ER WIRD MIT JEDEM DUNKLEN ZAUBER, DEN ER SPRICHT, SCHWÄCHER. BALD WIRD ER SEIN EIGENES LEBEN WEGWERFEN, SODASS ICH DIESEN HANDEL NICHT ERFÜLLEN KANN.

„Das darfst du nicht zulassen! Wir haben kein Übereinkunft, wenn er stirbt!"

OH, KEINE SORGE. DIE ZEIT VERGEHT HIER ANDERS. DU HAST ALLE ZEIT DER WELT, UM ZU ENTSCHEIDEN, OB DU EHRHAFT ZAHLEN WILLST ODER RENNEN UND STERBEN WILLST WIE EIN HUND.

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihren Magen. Sie fühlte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen angesichts ihres Fehlers.

ICH SPÜRE, WIE DEIN BESCHLUSS INS WANKEN GERÄT. VIELLEICHT HÄTTEST DU GERNE EINE KLEINE ERINNERUNG, WAS AUF DEM SPIEL STEHT?

Der Dämon hob einen Arm und er verschwand, als er in den Raum griff. Als er ihn zurückzog, schrie sie.

Severus baumelte am Hals von der Hand des Dämons. Rotes Feuer leckte an seinem Körper hoch und runter, pulsierend im Takt seines rasenden Herzens.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: [...]_

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat: _Einige waren ein bisschen verwirrt vom letzten Kapitel... Ist es etwas weniger verwirrend geworden? :)_  
_


	12. Balancieren

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an Karelia für ihre wunderbare Betaarbeit!

* * *

Severus sah ausgemergelt aus, wie er dort von der Hand des Dämons in nichts weiterem als seinen Pyjamahosen baumelte. Seine Haut war schwarz, trocken und aufgesprungen und seine Muskeln sahen verkümmert aus, als würden sie von innen heraus verbrennen. Wie dem auch sei; die Macht seiner Magie war spürbar, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Bindezauber fokussierte; und das obwohl er von dem Dämon gefangen worden war, den er zu binden versuchte.

Der Dämon schüttelte ihn und das Feuer verpuffte. Severus schien von dem Fakt nicht beeindruckt zu sein; er hob lediglich seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „_Avada Kedavra!"_

Hermine erschauerte erfreut beim Geräusch seiner Stimme; das grüne Feuer floss jedoch über die warzige Haut des Dämonen und verschwand.

DU TOR! DU KANNST MICH MIT DEINEN KLEINEN ZAUBERTRICKS NICHT BINDEN ODER TÖTEN! NICHT HIER! DAS IST MEIN REICH!

„Du kannst sie nicht haben! Ich stimme diesem Handel nicht zu!"

DU MUSST NICHT ZUSTIMMEN. DAS HIER LÄUFT ZWISCHEN DER FRAU UND MIR. DU BIST NUR EINE MÖGLICHE BELOHNUNG. KEINE BESONDERS INTERESSANTE, WENN ICH MEINE MEINUNG DAZU ÄUSSERN DARF. Er hob ihn zu seinem Gesicht hoch und drehte ihn dann zu Hermine. DIESER MANN IST ES FÜR DICH WERT? ER RIECHT NICHT SO BEEINDRUCKEN.

Snape trat in seine Schnauze, bevor er ihn mit einem Explosionszauber traf.

Hermine sah hilflos zu, als der Dämon Snape schüttelte wie eine Puppe. Sobald das Schütteln aufgehört hatte, zog Severus mit seiner freien Hand ein Silbermesser aus dem Bund seiner Hose und rammte es in den Arm des Dämonen. Er ließ ihn mit einem Schrei der Wut los und Snape fiel; nur um von einem weiteren Arm aufgefangen zu werden. Er baumelte kopfüber an einem Bein und drehte sich, bis er Hermine sehen konnte. Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf war pure Wut, als er seinen Zauberstab hob.

Der Dämon packte ihn am Arm und sandte den grünen Strahl in eine falsche Richtung. Severus brüllte aus Frustration und begann mit einer Litanei nutzloser Drohungen. Der Dämon tippte ihn am Hals mit einer dritten Hand an und ließ ihn verstummen.

ICH HÄTTE LÄNGER DAMIT WARTEN SOLLEN, SEINE STIMME ZU HEILEN. Er drehte sich zu ihr und hielt Severus an einem Arm und Bein zu ihr hin. BIST DU DIR SICHER, DASS DU DIESEN MANN RETTEN WILLST? ER HAT GERADE VERSUCHT, DICH ZU TÖTEN, sagte er und pflückte den Dolch aus seinem Unterarm, um ihn fort zu schmeißen.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete mehrmals ein und aus, um ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Mich zu töten hätte mich von unserem Handel erlöst", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die brodelte vor Emotionen. „Er will nicht, dass ich in der Hölle diene." Severus drehte seinen Kopf, um sie zu sehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck brach ihr das Herz. „Er liebt mich", sagte sie. „Und ich liebe ihn." In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass sie es in jeder nur möglichen Nuance des Wortes meinte.

Er blickte sie mit solcher Enttäuschung an.

Der Dämon knurrte abwertend. UND WENN SCHON. JETZT, DA ER HIER IST, KÖNNTE ICH IHN EIGENTLICH AUCH BEHALTEN. DU KANNST NICHT ENTKOMMEN, WENN ER HIER IST. DU BIST AN IHN GEBUNDEN. WIE TÖRICHT.

Severus attackierte den Dämon mit mehr Zaubern; er drehte sein Handgelenk und zielte auf jeglichen Teil des Dämonen, der sich ihm bot. Alle waren ineffektiv.

Als er versuchte, den Zauberstab auf sich selbst zu richten, begann das Untier ihn an Handgelenk und Knöchel in zwei verschiedene Richtungen zu ziehen. Snape öffnete seinen Mund und schrie still. Die Sehnen in seinem Hals standen hervor wie Stricke und seine Brust hob und senkte sich gequält, als er Luft einsog für einen weiteren Schrei.

All die Taubheit, die sie während des ganzen Austauschs angesammelt hatte, verpuffte in diesem Moment. Die blubbernde Pein in ihrem Blut wurde zu einem Brennen und sie schrie.

„Stop!" Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Dämon, obwohl sie wusste, dass es irrational war. „Wir hatten einen Deal! Wenn du ihn tötest, ist der Deal nichtig! Ich werde dich nie erlösen und du wirst Jahrtausende damit verbringen, mir und meinen Nachkommen zu dienen! Die anderen, in deren Schuld du stehst, werden dich auch quälen! Ich werde ihnen allen deinen Namen nennen; Harry und Ron und Neville! Sie werden dich beschwören, damit du ihnen die Ärsche abwischst! Sie werden dich zwingen, ihren Babies Schlaflieder zu singen! Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

Der Dämon hörte nicht auf. Es gab ein übelkeitserregendes Geräusch, als Snapes Arm aus dem Sockel sprang und der Zauberstab fiel aus seiner Hand.

„Ich stimme zu!", schrie sie. „Was auch immer der Preis ist, ich zahle!"

Der Dämon hörte augenblicklich auf. Er schmiss Snape in die Luft und fing ihn mit allen vier Händen auf, um ihn an seine Brust zu pressen.

Snape hing in seinen Armen und blickte sie verloren an. Er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf und formte mit den Lippen immer und immer wieder „_Nein"._

„Kannst du seinen Arm heilen?", fragte sie, während sie die entsetzliche Form seiner Schulter anstarrte.

DU VERLANGST VON EINEM DÄMONEN, IHN ZU HEILEN? DAS IST EINE GANZ ANDERE BAUSTELLE.

„Stimmt. Kannst du dann wenigstens nochmal an seinem Arm ziehen? Du wirst es mögen. Es wird ihm weh tun, vertrau mir."

Der Dämon lächelte und riss an Snapes Arm. Es gab ein weiteres, magenumdrehendes Krachen, als der Arm zurück in die Gelenkpfanne sprang. Severus fiel in Ohnmacht.

DAS HAT NICHT SO LANGE GEDAUERT, WIE MIR LIEB GEWESEN WÄRE. VIELLEICHT SOLLTE ICH ES NOCHMAL MACHEN, dachte der Dämon laut.

„Nein!", schrie sie. „Wir sind hier fertig. Lass ihn in Ruhe."

Er beendete seine Betrachtung der Puppte in seinen Händen.

IN ORDNUNG.

Das Monster presste Severus an seine Brust und Hermine sah zu, wie die Schwärze zurück in seinen Körper floss und Snapes blasse, helle Haut entblößte. Seine Lippe blutete, wo er sie durchgebissen hatte und rote Markierungen waren an seinem Hals und den Armen sichtbar. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie zu hässlichen blauen Flecken werden. Mitten auf seiner Brust, genau über seinem Herzen, war der glühende Umriss ihrer Hand, wo sie ihr Herz mit dem Seinigen verbunden hatte.

Der Dämon warf Snape einen letzten Blick zu und schob ihn dann zurück ins Nichts. Hermine wischte an den Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sein Zauberstab. Er hat ihn mit sich hier her gebracht; du musst ihn zurückgeben."

ER HAT DIESE TRÄNEN AUCH GEBRACHT UND JETZT SIND SIE AUF MIR VERSCHMIERT. WILLST DU; DASS ICH SIE AUCH ZURÜCKGEBE?

„Sei kein Arsch", schnappte sie.

Er zuckte zurück angesichts diesen Irrsinns, nahm den Zauberstab jedoch auf und warf ihn in das Loch in der Luft, welches er kreiert hatte. Er hob das Messer auf und warf auch dieses.

„Du hast ihn gerade besser nicht erstochen", drohte sie.

Der Dämon sank hinunter, bis sein massives Gesicht auf einer Ebene mit ihr war. ODER WAS, KLEINE? WAS WIRST DU TUN? DU WIRST ES NICHT HERAUSFINDEN, BIS DU ZU DEINER EBENE ZURÜCKKEHRST UND DANN WIRST DU DEINEN PREIS SCHON BEZAHLT HABEN. ICH HABE DIR DEN MANN FÜR DEN HORKRUX GEGEBEN, ABER ICH HABE DIR MEINE AUGEN ZUERST GEGEBEN, ALS WIR IM KRANKENHAUS KÄMPFTEN. ICH HABE DEN VERLUST ALS ZAHLUNG ANGENOMMEN, UM DIE LAST, DIE ICH DIR SCHULDIG BIN, ZU VERRINGERN. Er lächelte und zeigte Reihe um Reihe bösartiger Zähne. .JETZT BIST DU MIR SCHULDIG. ERSPARE MIR DEINE DROHUNGEN. ICH DENKE NICHT, DASS DU IN IRGENDEINER FASSUNG SEIN WIRST, RACHE AUSZUÜBEN. ICH WERDE DICH ZUM SCHREIEN BRINGEN. DU WIRST FLEHEN UND BETTELN UND NACH HILFE SCHREIEN, ABER ES WIRD KEINE GEBEN. DU WIRST MIR GEBEN, WAS ICH VERLANGE. Er hob eine Hand vom Boden und öffnete sie in einer Parodie aus Höflichkeit. JETZT KOMM. ES IST ZEIT ZU ZAHLEN.

Sie stotterte einen Atem aus und nickte. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Zauberstab wie an eine Lebenslinie und hob ihren Fuß, um aus der Mitte des Sterns zu treten.

_**EINE VERSAMMLUNG IST EINBERUFEN WORDEN.**_

Hermine blickte sich nach dem Besitzer der tiefen, musikalischen Stimme um. Sie stellte ihren Fuß behutsam wieder auf den Punkt zurück.

NEIN! ES GIBT KEINEN BEDARF AN EINER VERSAMMLUNG! WIR HABEN HIER EINEN SIMPLEN HANDEL! ER WAR MEHR ALS EHRBAR!

_**EINE VERSAMMLUNG IST EINBERUFEN WORDEN.**_

Hermine neigte ihren Kopf verwirrt zur Seite, während der Dämon wütete; er ließ seinen Schwanz auf den Boden peitschen und schlug die Luft mit seinen Flügeln.

IN ORDNUNG, spuckte er.

Die schwefelige Höhle verblasste zu einer Fläche endlosen Nichts. Das einzig Greifbare war das glühende Rot des Kreises, der aus Severus' Blut bestand. Der Rest war einfach Nichts. Kein Boden, keine Decke. Kein Nebel oder wirbelnde Wolken. Nichts außer gedämpftem Licht.

Sie blickte zu dem Dämon, nur um den Severus mit der Augenbinde zu sehen. Er war nun vollkommen Schwarz; so wie er gewesen war, als die Dunkelheit schließlich seinen Körper übernommen hatte. Er war gekleidet in schwarzen Roben war doch deutlich die gleiche Form des Dämons, die er angenommen hatte, als sie angekommen war. Er war maskuliner, muskulöser, falscher.

WIESO HAST DU EINGEGRIFFEN?, schnappte der Dämon und blickte mit seinem bandagierten Gesicht über Hermine hinweg.

Sie drehte sich um und sah das Balion Bardo, welches neutral auf der Seite stand. Von Kopf bis Fuß Grau. Und wieder sah dieser Severus androgyn aus.

_**WIR HABEN EIN INTERESSE.**_

Sie drehte sich wieder; es war nicht das Balion Bardo gewesen, welches gesprochen hatte.

Ein dritter Severus stand auf ihrer anderen Seite. Dieser war blendend Weiß und die Quelle des Lichts in dieser Leere. Sie konnte ihn durch den Schein hindurch nicht klar sehen; selbst, wenn sie die Augen zusammenkniff. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, sich zu knien. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sie fühlte die Wärme seiner sanften Betrachtung wie einen keuschen Kuss.

DU HAST IMMER EIN INTERESSE. DAS BEDEUTET MIR NICHTS, spuckte der Dämon. SIE KAM WILLENTLICH.

**Und sie wird den Preis willentlich zahlen. Es ist der Preis, den wir vollstrecken werden. Du hast einen Trick in der Verhandlung benutzt und damit die Tür für ein Schiedsgericht geöffnet.**Dieses war vom Balion Bardo gesprochen worden. **Es wird Gleichgewicht geben.**

DEIN KOSTBARES GLEICHGEWICHT BEDEUTET NICHTS! DU MISCHST DICH EIN!

**Das tun wir nicht. Der Handel ist gesprochen. Die Bedingungen sind verhandelt worden. Jedoch übersteigt der Preis, den du willst, deine Rechte. Es muss Gleichgewicht geben.**

GUT!, spuckte der Dämon. DANN VERLANGE ICH DIE ALTEN REGELN.

_**IST DAS ANNEHMBAR?**_, fragte der Engel sie.

„Was sind die alten Regeln?", fragte sie.

**Ein Auge für ein Auge**, sprach das Balion Bardo.

Hermine blickte den Dämon an, der eine zerfetzte Bandage über Severus' Augen trug und schluckte schwer. Tief in ihr hatte sie es bereits gewusst. Sie dachte an den Mann, der versucht hatte sie zu töten, um sie vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren und wusste, dass es das wert war. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und flüsterte: „Ja."

Der Dämon brüllte in Triumph und hob seine Hand; er hielt ein rostiges Ebenbild von Severus' Silbermesser. DANN KOMM ZU MIR, KLEINES. ZAHLE DEN PREIS.

Hermine blickte ein letztes Mal auf den engelsgleichen Severus, der traurig und verletzt schien und doch… stolz.

Sie trat einen Schritt vor und das Blutkonstrukt, in welchem sie gestanden hatte, zischte und spuckte, als es auseinanderbrach und mit einem hohlen Schrei verblasste. Ein leises Stöhnen der Panik schlüpfte an ihrer Kontrolle vorbei und sie hörte, wie der dämonische Snape kicherte.

Er packte sie und setzte damit ihr Blut in Brand. Ihre Welt explodierte in Schmerz, als das Messer ihr Gesicht schnitt. Sie kreischte. Sie kreischte immernoch, als es geschehen war und sie hielt ihre Hände vor ihr blutendes Gesicht. Sie schrie und schrie und wich vom Dämon zurück, bis sie gegen einen anderen Körper stieß. Der Schmerz war unerträglich; die Agonie lähmend. Nichts konnte es dämpfen, nun, da es vorbei war.

Hände hoben sich und legten sich gegen ihre eigenen; sanft, zärtlich und gefüllt mit der Wärme der Heilung. Der Schmerz verschwand und sie konnte das Jucken spüren, als das Blut trocknete und unter ihren Händen zerbröselte.

_**ES IST GESCHEHEN. **_

NEIN!, brüllte der Dämon. DU HAST GESCHUMMELT! IHR BASTARDE SCHUMMELT IMMER! SCHMERZ SOLLTE EIN TEIL DAVON SEIN! WIESO INTERESSIERT ES DICH? SIE GLAUBT NICHTEINMAL AN DICH!

_**IST ES NICHT GENUG, DASS SIE BLIND IST?**_

NEIN! ICH BIN MEHR ALS BLIND! NIEMAND INTERESSIERT SICH FÜR _MEINEN _SCHMERZ!

_**BRUDER, DU WILLST DEINEN SCHMERZ.**_

ES IST NICHT GENUG!

Sie fühlte einen Luftzug kurz bevor sie die Schläge des Dämonen spürte, der ihre Ohren boxte. Zwei Schmerzpunkte bohrten sich in sie, als sie taub wurde. Sie packte ihren Kopf und krümmte sich zusammen, schlussendlich überwältigt und hysterisch.

Hände griffen hinunter und hoben sie hoch. Sie waren kühl und neutral und ließen sie los, sobald sie ihre Füße unter sich hatte; sie zogen ihre Hände fort und legten sich um ihren Kopf auf ihre Ohren.

**Es wird Gleichgewicht geben. Der Preis wurde verhandelt. Der Preis wurde bezahlt. Die Versammlung ist vorbei. Geh.**

Hermine schluchzte, als sie die Stimme hörte und spürte, wie Tränen aus ihren leeren Augenhöhlen flossen und über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie zuckte angesichts des Luftzuges, der die zwei lauten Vakuumknalle begleitete.

**Sie sind fort. Es ist vollbracht. Du hast uns zufrieden gestellt, Hermine Granger. Geh. Lebe dein Leben. Du warst erfolgreich.**

„Und Severus?"

**Er wird das Seinige leben. Ob er den Nexus beibehält ist unbekannt. Sobald er weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist, muss er zwischen deiner Liebe und deinem Verrat entscheiden. Wir wissen nicht, welches er bevorzugen wird.**

Ihr Herz schlug langsam und schmerzvoll angesichts dieser Worte. „Werde ich jemals wieder sehen können?"

**Bereust du bereits deinen Handel?**

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nicht, wenn er lebt."

**Deine Augen sind auf immer verloren; aber nicht jeder braucht sie, um zu sehen.**

Sie seufzte. Sie hatte kaum genügend Stärke, um zu stehen, geschweige denn Lust Philosophie zu argumentieren. „Danke, dass du meine Ohren geheilt hast."

**Es wird einen Preis geben. Der Avatar des Lichts hat seinen Dienst überschritten. Es ist hart für ihn, in der Nähe von Schmerz zu sein. Die Balance wurde wiederhergestellt. Denke daran. Denn wenn ein anderer derer, denen Sonneillon schuldig ist darum bittet, dass dein Verlust zurückgegeben wird, wird Severus Snape die Schuld zahlen müssen. Verstehst du?**

Sie nickte auch daraufhin. Selbst, wenn sie es nicht vollkommen verstand. „Wie verlasse ich diesen Ort?"

**Du hast dich bereits verankert. Lass los.**

„Werde ich dich wieder treffen?"

**Nein. Für dich war Balance temporär. Zwischen Aktionen gefangen zu sein ist gegen deine Natur.**

„Oh."

**Lebe wohl, Hermine Granger.**

Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum, da sie törichterweise auf einen letzten Blick hoffte. „Lebe wohl."

Sie fühlte ein weiteres Knallen und einen weiteren Luftzug und sie wusste, dass sie allein war. Sie packte ihren Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf Severus; sie ließ ihren Terror, den Schmerz, die Trauer und sogar die säuerliche Freude über ihren Triumph los und fühlte, wie sie fortgerissen wurde.

Sie landete auf ihrer Hüfte und ihr Atem wurde aus ihr gepresst kurz bevor sie ihren Kopf hart an etwas anschlug. Das Letzte was sie hörte, bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor, war Draco Malfoys Schrei: „Verdammte Hölle!"

* * *

Hermine erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit und strampelte.

„Hermine?"

„Lavender?"

„Yeah, ich bin's. Es tut mir leid, ich habe dir nur noch ein paar Blumen gebracht. Diese sind von Cho Chang. Geht es dir gut? Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte man mir eins mit einem Schraubenschlüssel über den Kopf gegeben. Dann bin ich also in St. Mungos?"

„Ja. Draco hat dich gestern her gebracht."

„Und Severus? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" Sie setzte sich auf und streckte die Arme nach der Stimme aus; sie knallte mit der Hand an etwas Kühles und hörte, wie Glas zerbrach.

„Oops, naja das war sowieso ein hässlicher Strauß. Er war vom Personal." Hermine fühlte das Prickeln von Magie und das feuchte, tropfende Geräusch stoppte. „Dem Professor geht es gut. Kein Fleck Schwarz irgendwo; nichteinmal ein Dunkles Mal. Er ist oben. Draco hat ihn auch eingeliefert. Wusstest du, dass du jetzt als Snapes nächster Angehöriger eingetragen bist? Jedenfalls war er ganz schön zugerichtet. Er ist in den Arm gestochen worden, hatte zerrissene Sehnen von einem Ende zum anderen und ein böses Schleudertrauma; aber nichts, was nicht ein Zaubertrank und eine gute Mütze Schlaf wieder beheben könnten, da bin ich mir sicher. Seine Stimmbänder sind geheilt. Das war unerwartet. Er sieht aber wie die Hölle aus. Überall blaue Flecke. Du siehst selbst ein bisschen wie die Hölle aus. Was ist mit euch zwei passiert?"

Hermine stieß ein geisterhaftes Lachen aus, hob die Hände und betastete die Bandage über ihren Augen. „Die Hölle, um ehrlich zu sein." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mit der Erklärung anfangen soll."

Sie fühlte eine warme Hand, die die Ihrige drückte. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht bereit bist." Lavender nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Hermine, was deine Augen angeht…"

„Ich weiß. Sie können nicht wieder gewachsen werden, oder?"

„Nein. Sie haben es versucht."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es war der Preis, den ich zahlen musste, um Severus zu heilen." Sie kratzte mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. „Weißt du zufällig, ob ich immernoch einen Job habe?"

„Ich nehme es mal an; obwohl es nicht sehr nett war, die Blumen zu zerschmettern, die deine Abteilung geschickt hat. Niemand hat etwas anderes behauptet."

„Naja, das ist wenigstens etwas. Es ist nicht sehr nett, nach dem ersten Tag abzuhauen und sich selbst zu zerfleischen."

Lavender drückte ihren Arm. „Du hast richtig einen auf Gryffindoridiot gemacht, oder?"

Sie stieß ein harsches Lachen aus. „Absolut. Gab es jemals einen Zweifel?"

„Nein. Du hast dich immer als Ravenclaw gegeben, aber das bedeutete nur, dass du verdammt viel gelesen hast, bevor du wie ein Idiot losgerannt bist."

Die beiden kicherten und Hermine fühlte, wie sich ein riesiges Gewicht von ihr hob. Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich noch irgendwelche Bücher lesen oder irgendwo hinrennen werde."

„Unsinn. Es gibt Zauber, die ein Buch laut für dich lesen und Zauber die klingeln, wenn du in die falsche Richtung läufst. Und das kann ich dir grade aus dem Stehgreif sagen. Wir werden dich da durchbekommen, Granger. Du wirst schon sehen. Es gibt allerlei Dinge, die wir tun können, um dir zu helfen das zu schaffen." Sie fühlte, wie Lavenders Fingerknöchel ihre Wange streichelten. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Überlass das auch den Ravenclaws."

Hermine schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich das über ein bisschen Selbstmitleid und Traurigkeit hinaus kann. Es war es wert gewesen, also macht es keinen Sinn, darüber zu flennen, richtig?"

„Genau. Also… wolltest du aussehen wie eine Banshee? Oder soll ich dir dein Haar richten? Die Verletzungen auf deinem Gesicht sind schlimm genug."

„Oh, mach es bitte."

Persönlich war Hermine ihr Haar vollkommen egal, aber sie wusste, dass Lavender ihr etwas zurückgeben wollte und es war leichter, sie das tun zu lassen. Sie bewegte sich auf dem Bett und versuchte ein wenig Würde in der flatterhaften, rückenlosen Krankenhausrobe zu behalten, während Lavender ihr Haar mit einer weichen Bürste durchkämmte.

Sie saß in ihrer Dunkelheit und versuchte nicht zu verzweifeln. Es war nicht leicht. Wenn sie nicht lesen konnte, konnte sie ihren Job nicht machen. Kingsley hatte wahrscheinlich ein Hühnchen mit ihr zu rupfen, weil sie ihn angelogen hatte und dann mit Severus fortgerannt war. Und dann war da Severus. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, aber der letzte Blick, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, war voll schrecklichen Betrugs gewesen.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn aus. Die positiven Punkte waren ziemlich stark. Sie war lebendig, genauso wie er. Wenn er niemals wieder mit ihr sprach, war es das trotzdem wert gewesen. Zumindest konnte er sprechen.

Obwohl der Gedanke, dass er nie wieder mit ihr sprechen würde, sie wieder zurück in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung trieb.

Lavender zog an ihrem Haar, als sie es zu einem Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf drehte. „So. Jetzt siehst du wieder menschlich aus."

„Danke." Hermine griff nach oben und tätschelte leicht an ihrem Haar. „Du wirst mir beibringen müssen, wie ich dieses Haar blind kontrollieren soll, weißt du."

Lavender tätschelte ihren Arm. „Das kann ich machen. Ich werde mir auch ein paar Sachen überlegen, wie ich dir helfen kann. Vielleicht deine Kleidung verzaubern, sodass du ihre Farbe erfühlen kannst. Gib mir ein paar Tage, um daran zu arbeiten. Ich kann auch Cho fragen. Sie ist fantastisch mit Zauberkünsten."

„Was würde Michael davon halten?"

„Pfft. Ich habe ihn sitzen lassen. Er hat die ganze Zeit gejammert, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit Draco verbringen würde. Es war eine ziemliche Neuheit, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich habe zuvor nie jemanden sitzen lassen."

Hermine fühlte, wie das Bett sich bewegte, als Lavender aufstand. „Hör zu, wo wir grade von Draco reden: er wartet draußen. Es wäre gut, wenn du ihn wissen lassen würdest, dass es dir gut geht. Er ist am Boden zerstört und ich denke, er hat bereits genug durchgemacht."

„Natürlich! Absolut."

„Gut. Ich werde dann später nochmal nach dir schauen."

Hermine lauschte Lavenders Schritten, als sie den Raum durchquerte. Die Tür schwang auf und ihre Freundin wechselte ein paar Worte mit Draco, bevor sie hörte, wie schwerere Schritte auf sie zukamen. Die Tür schloss sich und sperrte die Geräusche des Krankenhauses aus.

„Hallo, Granger."

„Draco. Komm rein, setz dich. Gibt es einen Stuhl?"

Er lachte trocken. „Ja. Ein Paar, um genau zu sein. Sie haben dir ein viel hübscheres Zimmer gegeben, als mir."

„Ich habe es in Bettpfannen verdient."

Sie wartete, bis sie das Knarren eines Stuhles vernahm und sagte dann: „Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du da warst, Draco. Wie hast du uns gefunden?"

Er schnaubte. „Benutz dein Hirn, Granger. Snapes Haus hat einen Geheimniswahrer. Wer ist noch übrig, um das Geheimnis zu wahren? Ich wusste wo er war, als Lavender mir sagte, dass sie mir nicht sagen könne, wo du lebst."

„Oh. Das macht Sinn. Wie kam es, dass du zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort warst?"

Es gab daraufhin für einen langen Moment eine unangenehme Stille. „Naja, es war mal an der Zeit, oder? Ich war oft genug zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen." Der Stuhl knarrte. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte angst, dass du nicht in der Lage sein würdest, es durchzuziehen. Ich – ich bin gekommen, um Snape zu töten."

„Oh."

„Yeah."

Sie ließ dies für einen Moment sinken und sagte dann: „Das war sehr gut. Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht geschafft hast, aber es war sehr mutig von dir."

Er seufzte. „Soll ich ganz ehrlich sein? Mein Mut verpuffte, sobald ich ihn sah. Er hat schrecklich ausgesehen; vollkommen schwarz und verzweifelt versuchend, einen Dämonen zu beschwören. Er hat mir nicht mehr als einen knappen Seitenblick zugeworfen. Ich habe mir fast in die Hose geschissen, als dieser riesige Arm plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihn am Hals fortgezogen hat. Ich wusste nicht, was zur Hölle ich tun sollte. Ich stand da wie ein nutzloser Klumpen, bis er wieder ein paar Momente später aus der Luft zurückgeflogen kam; er hatte wieder ganz wie der Alte ausgesehen. Sein Zauberstab ist mir an den Kopf geschmissen worden und ein paar Momente danach wäre ich fast mit einem Messer skalpiert worden. Ich befürchte, dass ich danach für eine Weile gekauert und gewartet habe, ob noch mehr Sachen aus dem Nichts anfliegen würden." Er hielt inne, um einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. „Dann bist du aufgetaucht."

„Ich habe dich schreien gehört", sagte sie. „Kurz bevor ich in Ohnmacht gefallen bin."

„Ich bin auch fast ohnmächtig geworden", gab er zu. „Du hast dir den Schädel am Kamin angeschlagen. Ich dachte, dass du tot wärest." Es gab eine weitere, seltsame Stille, bevor er sagte: „Also musstest du seinen Platz nicht einnehmen?"

„Nein. Das war nicht sein Preis. Nur das hier", sagte sie, ihre Hand in Richtung der Bandagen wedelnd. Sie streckte die Hand in Richtung seiner Stimme aus und hörte den Stuhl knarren, bevor er sie nahm. „Es war auch nicht vollkommen deiner. Deine Mutter dient nur für eine begrenzte Zeit und von dem, was ich verstanden habe ist es ihr Job in Voldemorts Bestrafung zu helfen. Es scheint, dass der Dämon denkt, dass sie eine verdammt gewitzte Händlerin ist. Was deinen Vater anbelangt… er ist nicht dort."

Die Hand in der Ihrigen verkrampfte sich und sie hörte, wie er einige Atemzüge einsog. Sie klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an seine Hand und hielt sich fest, während er darum kämpfte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Danke", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Das bedeutet mir viel."

„Ich weiß. Es hat mir viel bedeutet und ich hatte sie nichteinmal wirklich gekannt."

Nach einem letzten Drücken zog Draco seine Hand zurück. „Also", sagte er mit gezwungenem Humor. „Ich nehme an, dass du meinen Patenonkel doch liebst."

Sie fühlte, wie sie errötete. „Das tue ich. Dummerweise habe ich es nicht vollkommen realisiert bis ich gesehen hatte, wie er kopfüber von der Hand eines Dämonen baumelte und versucht hatte, mich zu töten, damit ich keinerlei Abmachungen zustimmen konnte."

Draco schnaubte. „Wie romantisch."

„Lach soviel du willst, aber ich denke zufällig, dass es das tatsächlich war." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich war er ziemlich verärgert, dass ich seine Wünsche missachtet und mein Versprechen gebrochen habe. Ich habe ihn betrogen. Ich vermute, dass er gerade entscheidet, dass er genug von mir hat."

Draco bellte ein Lachen. „Einem Mädchen den Rücken zuwenden, das töricht genug ist, um buchstäblich für ihn zur Hölle und zurück zu gehen? Du kennst ihn nicht sehr gut."

Hermine faltete ihre Hände mit einem Seufzen in ihrem Schoß. „Das ist es gerade. Das tue ich nicht. Nicht wirklich. Und er kennt mich auch nicht wirklich. Wir haben uns nur irgendwie aufeinander geschmissen, als wir dachten, dass er am Sterben ist. Jetzt ist er es nicht."

„Das macht es in der Tat ein bisschen kompliziert."

„Genau. Ich denke er wird ein bisschen Zeit brauchen."

„Und du?"

„Nein. Ich brauche überhaupt keine Zeit. Ich finde ihn total heiß."

Draco lachte. „Du bist irre."

„Nein, nur unsicher. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, aber es war weitaus früher, als ich es mir selbst zugestanden habe. Ich denke ich war so überwältigt, dass ich mich selbst abgestumpft habe; aber unter allem hat mein Herz einfach weiter das gefühlt, was es fühlte. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich nicht alles ruiniert habe."

Sie hörte wieder wie sein Stuhl knarrte. „Schau. Snape ist ein Bastard; aber er ist ein so loyaler Bastard, wie ein Slytherin nur sein kann und er vergisst nie einen Gefallen. Sein Leben gerettet zu haben wird dir sogar einen speziellen Status verleihen, denke ich mal. Wenn du es wirklich geschafft hast, ihm nah zu kommen, bevor du ihn gerettet hast, dann würde ich sagen, dass du dir wahrscheinlich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen musst."

„Das ist gut zu wissen", sagte sie. „Weißt du, ob das Ministerium immernoch hinter ihm her ist? Was ist mit den anderen Todessern?"

„Ich bin aus seinem Zimmer geschmissen worden, als ein paar Auroren aufgetaucht sind, um ihn zu befragen. Ich habe es geschafft herauszufinden, dass er nicht in Schwierigkeiten war, bevor sie einen Stillezauber gesprochen haben. Was die anderen anbelangt… eine Gruppe Unaussprechlicher ist gestern in Azkaban aufgetaucht. Sie haben versucht, es geheim zu halten, aber du weißt ja, wie der _Prophet_ funktioniert. Um es kurz zu machen, gibt es keine anderen Todesser mehr. Es scheint niemanden wirklich zu kümmern."

„Oh."

„Yeah. Du hattest recht gehabt, ihn da rauszuholen, als du es getan hast. Nachdem der Dämon nochmal in Ipswich aufgetaucht ist, war keiner wirklich gut darauf zu sprechen. Es hätte sie nicht interessiert, dass er ein Held ist."

Weitere Konversation wurde durch das Eintreten von Heiler Pye beendet. „Hallo Miss Granger! Sie waren ein geschäftiges Mädchen; unterzutauchen, um noch mehr Leben zu retten. So ein aufregendes Leben, das Sie führen. Wie fühlen Sie sich? Miss Brown sagte mir, dass Sie ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen haben; das war zu erwarten…"

Draco und Hermine verabschiedeten sich mit dem Versprechen, bald wieder zu reden.

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Ein weiteres Kapitel und dann haben wirs geschafft...


	13. Akzeptieren

_Anmerkung von Aurette: _Danke an alle meine Leser, alle meine Reviewer, Karelia, Dressagegirl und meine Hebe GB. Und ein besonderer Dank an DarkRiverTempest für ihre Großzügigkeit gegenüber der The Petulant Poetess Seite und ihre wunderbare Imagination.

* * *

„Hey Schlafmütze. Wachst du auch mal auf?"

Hermine blinzelte hinter ihren Bandagen und erinnerte sich dann daran, dass sie nicht länger Augen besaß. „Ginny?"

„Yeah. Und Ron und Harry auch. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Sie bewegte sich im Bett. „Gut. Ein bisschen benommen, aber gut. Keine Schmerzen. Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

„Sechs am Abend", antwortete Ginny.

Hermine fühlte ein kleines Stechen. Der ganze Tag schon und immernoch kein Wort von Severus. Lavender hatte gesagt, dass er am Abend entlassen werden würde.

Sie fühlte, wie ein Gewicht sich auf das Bett legte. „Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich habe _sie_ gefragt, wenn es dir recht ist."

Hermine legte ihren Kopf angesichts des Letzten schief, aber erinnerte sich dann, dass Ron da war. „Es ist um ehrlich zu sein eine lange Geschichte."

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", sagte Ron streitlustig ein paar Meter zur Seite.

Hermine neigte verwirrt ihren Kopf. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie ihnen eine verkürzte Version der Tatsachen gab. Sie ließ den Teil aus, in welchem der Dämon in ihrer Schuld stand wegen des Horkruxes und ließ sie denken, dass sie durch Nachforschung herausgefunden hatte wie der Dämon hieß. Wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten, würden sie Zwei und Zwei zusammenzählen und wer wusste schon auf welche Dummheit sie kommen würden. Sie ließ auch alles über ihre intime Beziehung mit Snape auf. Das ging sie nichts an.

„Aber warum?", bellte Ron, als sie fertig war. „Wieso solltest du das tun? Ich weiß, dass du das Bedürfnis hattest Menschen zu helfen, aber du bist zu weit gegangen! Du hast deine Augen für immer verloren. Deine Narben sind permanent. Hermine du bist –"

Es gab ein plötzliches Kratzen eines Stuhles auf ihrer linken Seite und dann schnappte Ron: „Es geht ihr _nicht_ gut. Sie ist für ihr _Leben_ entstellt!"

Ihre Kehle schloss sich und sie griff nach oben und berührte ihr Gesicht um die Bandagen herum. Sie fühlte die geheilten Schnitte auf ihren Wangen und Schläfen.

Ron schrie weiter: „Aber es ist die Wahrheit, oder? Und es ist deine verdammte Schuld! Du hast ihre Nettigkeit ausgenutzt! Sie war verletzlich. Du hättest sie niemals dazu zwingen sollen, das zu tun!"

Das Zimmer explodierte in plötzlicher Gewalt, als Möbel umgeschmissen wurden und Zauber durch das Zimmer flogen. Ginny sprang auf und schrie Ron an, damit aufzuhören; Harry warf seine Arme um Hermine und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Was geht hier vor sich!", schrie sie.

„So ist es recht,", brüllte Ron, „verzieh dich einfach, du Bastard! Sie braucht dich nicht in ihrer Nähe! Ginny! Lass mich von der Wand runter."

Hermine geriet in Panik. „Harry, was passiert gerade? Wen schreit Ron an?"

Es gab eine Pause und das Zimmer wurde still. „Snape. Konntest du ihn nicht hören?"

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Herz in der Brust zu rasen begann. „Severus?" Sie drückte Harry fort. „Severus? Ist er immernoch hier?" Sie krabbelte vom Bett und stieß die Arme vor sich; sie war sich nur vage im Klaren, dass man ihren Arsch sehen konnte. Jemand packte ihren Ellenbogen, aber sie wusste, dass es nicht die richtige Hand war. „Lass mich los! Ich muss ihm nach!"

Sie fühlte, wie seine bekannte Hand sich über der Ihrigen schloss und sie klammerte sich daran, in ihrer Eile über einen gefallenen Stuhl stolpernd. Er fing sie auf und zog sie nah an sich. Sie fühlte, wie ein Mantel sich über ihre Schultern legte und sie war umfangen von seinem Geruch, während sie sich in seinen Armen drehte und seufzte.

Ron murmelte hinter ihr und Ginny bellte ihn an, die Klappe zu halten.

„Du bist hier", flüsterte sie.

Sie presste ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und tauschte ihn dann mit ihrer Hand aus. Ein kalter Schauder kratzte an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, als sie ihr Ohr wieder an seine Brust presste. Ihre Lippe begann zu zittern. „Ich kann dich nicht hören!" Sie drehte sich zu den scharrenden Schritten hinter ihr. „Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Ich dachte er hätte seine Stimme zurück!"

Sie hörte wieder, wie alle still wurden.

„Hermine", sagte Harry mit vorsichtiger Stimme. „Das hat er."

„Yeah. Schande, dass er nichtmehr zischt wie die Schlange, die er ist", spuckte Ron.

„Verschwinde!", schrie sie. „Ginny, schmeiß ihn raus!" Sie drehte sich dort hin, wo Harrys Stimme gewesen war. „Ich kann nichteinmal seinen Herzschlag hören", sagte sie; sie fühlte, wie die Bandage begann feucht zu werden von ihren Tränen. „Ich kann ihn überhaupt nicht hören." Sie vernahm die Erinnerung einer Stimme in ihren Ohren die sagte: ‚_Es gibt einen Preis… Das Gleichgewicht musste wieder hergestellt werden.' _Sie drängte die steigende Panik hinunter und flüsterte: „Oh Gott…"

Sie hörte das Geräusch eines Stuhles, der wieder aufgerichtet wurde und dann leiteten sanfte Hände sie dazu, sich hinzusetzen.

„Sag etwas", sagte sie.

Da war nichts.

Sie fühlte einen Windzug an ihrem Gesicht und Harry fragte: „Hast du das gehört?"

„Nein. Was hat er gesagt?"

Es gab eine Pause bevor Harry antwortete: „Er hat diesmal nichts gesagt. Er hat vor deinem Gesicht in die Hände geklatscht."

„Oh Gott", sagte Hermine mit kleiner Stimme. Wut durchflutete sie. „Verdammt sollen sie alle sein!"

„Hermine –"

„Nein!", schnappte sie, bevor Harry auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. „Siehst du es denn nicht? Das ist der Preis! Als der Dämon meine Augen genommen hatte, sollte ich den Schmerz für den Rest meines Lebens fühlen! Aber dann hat mich der andere geheilt, also hat dieser dumme, beschissene Bardo stattdessen Severus genommen! Das ist ihre Balance! Ich kann ihn nicht sehen und ich kann ihn nicht hören! Was nutze ich ihm jetzt noch? Es ist alles –"

Ihre Worte wurden abgeschnitten, als Snape ihre Hand ergriff. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und schlang ihre andere Hand um die Seinige; sie versuchte ihr Weinen genügend zu kontrollieren, um klar sprechen zu können.

„Ich habe Lavender versprochen, nicht zu verzweifeln; und ich habe nur einen halben Tag ausgehalten", flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Sie fühlte, wie er ihre Hand gegen seine Wange rieb und realisierte, dass er sich vor ihrem Stuhl in die Hocke begeben hatte.

„So ist das also", sagte Harry leise.

„Das ist genau so", antwortete sie. „Und du kannst Ron sagen, dass das der Grund war, warum ich es getan habe. Ich konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen."

Harry seufzte. „Ich werde es ihm sagen. Er wird es nicht mögen, aber ich werde es ihm sagen."

Es gab eine Pause und sie fühlte, wie Severus' Kiefer sich bewegte. „Nein", antwortete Harry. „Das ist eine schlechte Idee. Ich denke sie sollte heute Abend mit mir zurück nach Grimmauld gehen. Sie braucht Leute, die auf sie aufpassen."

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Schau. Du wirst heute entlassen. Ginny hat dir ein paar Dinge gebracht, die du auf dem Weg nach Hause anziehen kannst. Wir ziehen dich an und bringen dich hier raus. Nein! Denk darüber nach! Sie kann dich nicht hören und sie kann dich nicht sehen! Es ist keine gute Idee."

Hermine fühlte, wie Severus ihre Hand losließ, als er schnell aufstand. Offensichtlich gefiel das, was er gesagt hatte, Harry nicht besonders gut. „ Ich verstehe es! ‚Du bist es ihr schuldig.' Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich begeistert darüber bin, aber ich verstehe es. Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei einiges durchgemacht habt, aber ich versuche daran zu denken, was das Beste für sie ist! Wie zur Hölle – _urk!"_

Der Mantel rutschte von Hermine, als sie vom Stuhl aufsprang und ihre Hände vor sich ausstieß. „Stop! Was geschieht gerade? Harry, sag mir, was er gesagt hat!"

„In Ordnung! Ich werde es. Solange er aufhört, mich mit seinem verdammten Zauberstab in die Kehle zu stechen." Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Er will dass du weißt, dass du ein Zuhause hast, wenn du es immernoch willst. Ich denke, dass die Idee beschissen ist, aber er ist offensichtlich nicht gewillt vernünftig zu sein."

Sie seufzte und fühlte, wie ihr Herz das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten begann, in einem ruhigen Rhythmus zu schlagen. Sie wusste, dass da so viel mehr angeboten wurde, als man oberflächlich sehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass er ihr diesmal anbot, sein Bett zu _teilen._

Sie antwortete in gleicher Weise. „Wenn Severus es nichts ausmacht, dass ich über die Möbel stolpere, bevorzuge ich es, bei ihm zu sein."

Sie fühlte, wie der Mantel wieder um ihre Schultern geschlungen wurde und lächelte. Severus' Hände legten sich besitzergreifend auf ihre Schultern.

Sie hörte, wie Harry auf seine frustrierte Art und Weise mit den Füßen schabte. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Sehr", antwortete sie.

„Na gut." Seine Stimme hörte sich an, als hätte er ihre Wahl akzeptiert und sie lächelte. „Schau", fuhr er fort. „Wenn du mich aus irgendeinem Grund brauchst…"

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich kann dich zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit anrufen."

Harry schnaubte einen Atem aus. „Exakt."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie fühlte, wie Harry sie auf die Wange küsste. „Ich bin froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist", flüsterte er voller Emotion. „Gib besser auf dich Acht, ja? Nichts Weltenrettendes mehr. Wir haben das abgehakt. Ich kann nicht noch mehr Leute verlieren, die mir etwas bedeuten."

„Ich verspreche es."

Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, drehte Severus sie in seinen Armen um. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand ihr Gesicht streichelte; seine Daumen streichelten ihre Wangen und sie seufzte. „Severus ich weiß, dass wir ein langes Gespräch brauchen, aber das ist im Moment nicht wirklich möglich, oder? Ich will nur dass du weißt, dass es mir sehr leid tut deine Wünsche ignoriert zu haben. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mir daraus keine Gewohnheit machen werde." Sie kräuselte ihre Nase. „Es sei denn du befiehlst mir wieder, etwas dummes zu tun; und du müsstest sowieso herausfinden, wie du mich dazu bekommst, es zu hören." Sie seufzte, hob ihre Hand, bis sie sein Gesicht fand und streichelte seinen stoppeligen Kiefer.

„Ich weiß, dass wir Hals über Kopf hineingestolpert sind in alles und dass die Sache exponentiell komplizierter wurde. Was ich zu sagen versuche ist… Du musst das nicht tun, weil du dich dazu verpflichtet fühlst. Ich verstehe es, wenn du dich schuldig oder verantwortlich fühlst, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du in meiner Schuld stehst. Ich habe es satt mit Schulden und das solltest du auch. Ich bin die Sache mit Ron zu schnell angegangen und es ist alles auseinander gefallen. Jetzt bin ich die Sache mit dir auch zu schnell angegangen. Wenn du Zeit brauchst, oder wenn du dich durch das, was ich getan habe, eingesperrt fühlst –"

Er ließ sie durch einen Kuss verstummen, indem er ihren Nacken mit seiner Hand umfing und ihre Lippen sanft zu den Seinigen drückte. Er zog sich fort und sie konnte fühlen, wie sein Haar ihre Wange kitzelte. Er streichelte die Rückseite seiner Fingerknöchel mit einer zitternden Hand an ihrem Gesicht entlang.

„Gut", sagte sie und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals. „Ich bin froh, dass wir diese Diskussion aus dem Weg geräumt haben. Können wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?"

Er tippte sie einmal auf die Stirn und nahm dann ihre Hand; er führte sie vorsichtig zurück zum Bett. Ruhige Hände tippten und tätschelten sie hier und dort, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit durch die Prozedur des Ankleidens zu lenken. Sie lachte während sie ihr ihren BH anzogen. Er war der perfekte Gentleman, aber die Mechanik war an ihm vorüber gegangen und das Material verdrehte sich immer wieder. Er platzierte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und tippte ihr Bein an, sodass sie in ihre Hosen treten konnte. Er führte ihre Hände zum Saum des T-Shirts, welches auf dem Bett lag und sie lächelte und hob es hoch und zog es an. Zum Zeitpunkt als sie ihre Füße in die Schuhe schob, hatten sie es bereits zu einem Tanz perfektioniert.

Sobald sie angezogen war, drehte sie sich auf der Stelle und lächelte in die Richtung, von der sie hoffte, dass es die Richtige war. „Wir sind ziemlich gut darin, oder?" Sie fühlte, wie er leicht den Riemen ihres BHs durch ihr Hemd schnappen ließ und lachte. „Übung macht den Meister."

Sie ließ ihr Lächeln fallen. „Ich wünschte wirklich, dass ich dich noch einmal sehen könnte. Alle Bilder, die ich in meinem Kopf habe sind von dir, wie du mit Schwarz bedeckt bist, oder kopfüber hinunter hängst und versuchst, mich zu töten oder aussiehst wie einer von den drei Stooges." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde das über einem fettigen Burger erklären. Wenn wir bereit sind, wäre es das, was ich jetzt am meisten in der Welt will."

Sie erschrak sich, als sie fühlte, wie seine Hände sich auf ihre Schultern legten. Sie bewegten sich – so langsam und vorsichtig – zu ihrem Hals, ihrem Kiefer, ihren Wangen und dann…

Sie zuckte fort. „Nein, tu es nicht! Du willst das nicht sehen. Heiler Pye sagt, dass mir in ein paar Tagen Glasaugen angepasst werden können."

Die Hände kehrten zurück und langsam aber entschieden entfernten sie die Bandagen. Hermine versuchte, ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen zu bedecken, aber er zog auch diese fort und legte sie auf seine Hüfte. Ihr Gesicht an ihrem Kinn anhebend, küsste er sie, bevor er einen Kuss auf jedem leeren und vernarbten Augenlid platzierte. Dann schlag er seine Arme um sie und presste sie an sich.

Als sie fühlte, wie seine Schultern zu zittern begannen und seine Tränen an ihrer Schläfe fühlte, legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und weinte ebenfalls.

* * *

Hermine saß in der Mitte des Bettes und arrangierte den Raum geistig neu.

Severus war seit über einer Stunde fort. Als sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten, hatte er den Kellner darum gebeten sie darüber zu informieren, dass er ein paar Besorgungen erledigen würde, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrten. Dann hatte er sie nach Hause entführt, sie nach oben geleitet, sie auf das Bett gesetzt und ihre Stirn geküsst. Sie hatte die Stufen knarren und kurz darauf das Flohnetzwerk gehört.

Sie hatte nicht sehr lange ruhig gesessen, bevor ihr langweilig wurde. Sie hatte begonnen, den Raum von ihrer Erinnerung zu erforschen und war stolz auf den Fakt, dass alles genau dort war, wo sie es sich in ihrem Kopf vorstellte. Das hatte angehalten, bis sie über ihre neuen Schuhe mitten auf dem Boden gestolpert war und sich den Kopf am Bettpfosten angeschlagen hatte.

Seitdem hatte sie in der Mitte des Bettes gesessen. Sie wusste, dass es die Mitte war, da sie den Abstand mit ihren Beinen ausgemessen hatte.

Ganz offensichtlich würde ihre Blindheit zu ernsthaften Langeweileproblemen führen, wenn sie nicht bald herausfand, wie sie sich beschäftigen konnte.

Alles, was ihr noch übrig blieb war, in Depressionen zu versinken. Wie zur Hölle sollten sie das zum Funktionieren bringen? Sie wusste von ihrer schrecklichen Erfahrung mit Ron das Kommunikation lebensnotwendig war, aber gerade das war es, was ihr und Severus verwehrt worden ist. Sie hatten es ohne Sprache zuvor geschafft – sie hatten ein riesiges Vokabular erschaffen, welches sich lediglich auf Blinzeln und Zucken beschränkt hatte – aber sie konnte ihn jetzt nichteinmal _sehen_.

Sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und stieß einen frustrierten Atem aus. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit, in welcher er sich erholt hatte, sein Ohr abgekaut, da sie davon ausgegangen war, dass er irgendwann in der Lage sein würde, es ihr zurückzuzahlen. Oder ihr zumindest zu sagen, dass sie die Klappe halten solle. Jetzt fühlte sie sich unsicher, überhaupt etwas zu sagen, weil sie keine Chance hatte zu wissen, ob sie ihn nervte oder nicht.

Es war nicht vollkommene Stille. Sie konnte nicht hören, wie er sprach, oder wenn er in die Hände klatschte, mit den Füßen stampfte oder gegen die Wand schlug, aber sie konnte hören, wenn er einen Stuhl bewegte, oder etwas mit seinem Zauberstab antippte.

Vielleicht konnten sie das Morsealphabet lernen?

Sie schnaubte, als sie sich Diskussionen vorstellte, die sich wie Schlagzeugsoli anhörten.

Das Flohnetzwerk sprang an und sie rollte sich augenblicklich vom Bett. Sie bewegte sich behutsam zum Türrahmen und konnte das breite Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie hörte, wie die Stufen unter seinem Gewicht knarrten. Sie könnte geradezu jeden Boden dazu verzaubern zu knarren, nur um zu hören, wie er herum lief.

Sie quietschte in Überraschung, als er sie in seine Arme zog und ihre Stirn küsste; obwohl sie mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Er roch wie der Himmel.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück zum Bett. Sie konnte eine Plastiktasche in seiner Hand knittern hören und setzte sich mit geduldig im Schoß gefalteten Händen hin.

„Ich bin froh, dass du zurück bist", sagte sie leise, während sie zuhörte, wie er mit der Tasche raschelte. Er setzte sich neben sie und tätschelte ihr Bein.

Sie hörte, wie die Plastiktasche auf den Boden fiel. „Könntest du das aufheben?" Sie hörte ein Rascheln, als sie vom Boden gerissen wurde und zuckte etwas zusammen. „Ich bin vorhin über meine eigenen Schuhe gestolpert. Wir werden lernen müssen aufzupassen, was auf dem Boden liegt." Sie verdrehte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. „Natürlich nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…"

Er tätschelte ihr Bein wieder und sie beruhigte sich und lauschte den Geräuschen, die er generierte. Sie hörte einige Klicks, ein paar Klacks und ein mechanisches Surren, welches sich bekannt anhörte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, gerade bevor sie das distinkte _ker-chick _einesKassettenrekorders vernahm. Sie grinste und presste die Finger an ihren Mund.

Als seine Stimme erklang, war es eine blecherne Version seiner früheren tiefen, resonanten Stimme. ‚_Kannst du das hören?'_ Sie enthielt ein subtiles Kratzen, welches sie früher nicht gehabt hatte, aber sie war klar und stark und brachte ihr Herz dazu, wild in der Brust zu hüpfen.

„JA!", schrie sie, als sie vom Bett aufsprang und zu tanzen begann. „Du wunderbarer Mann! Das bist du holen gegangen! Ha! Scheiß auf den Dämon!" Sie machte weiter mit ihrem glücklichen Tanz, hörte jedoch auf, als sie realisierte, dass sie nicht sicher war, in welche Richtung sie inzwischen blickte. Sie drehte sich, als sie das Surren des Kassettenrekorders hörte, der zurückspulte. Sie lief behutsam zurück zum Bett, als er wieder auf die Abspieltaste drückte.

‚_- holen gegangen! Ha! Scheiß auf den Dämon! Beruhig dich, bevor du dir wieder den Schädel spaltest. Du hast bereits eine wunderbare Beule auf der Stirn.' _Seine amüsierte Stimme schnitt nutzlos über sie. ‚_Dies ist eine temporäre Lösung. Ich werde schauen, dass ich etwas weniger Aufwändiges finde. Sie haben allerlei neues Zeugs, aber ich hatte nicht die Geduld, mir ihre Erklärungen anzuhören. Ich habe einfach das gekauft, woran ich mich von früher erinnerte. Ich wollte schnell zu dir zurückkommen – und bevor du fragst, es hat so lange gedauert, weil ich Zeit brauchte die Lektion aufzunehmen, die ich dich in Kürze anzuhören zwinge.'_

„Oh, muss ich?", winselte sie, als er sie zurück auf das Bett leitete. „Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst."

Es gab ein Klicken und eine Pause, bevor sie hörte, wie die Kassette zurückgespult wurde. ‚_Manche Dinge lohnen sich angehört zu werden.'_

Sie schluckte und nickte, während er die Kassette wechselte. Sie hörte ein Pochen, als er den Kassettenrekorder auf den Nachttisch stellte und ein Klicken, als er die Abspieltaste betätigte. Als seine melodiöse Stimme zu sprechen begann, nahm er ihre Hand und streichelte seinen Daumen sanft über ihre Fingerknöchel. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen ihn und lauschte.

‚_Ich habe in den letzten zehn Minuten, in denen ich schon auf dieser verdammten Bank sitze und vor mich hinmurmle wie ein Idiot, schon ziemlich gut herausgefunden, wie ich das Band meines brandneuen Stücks archaischer Technologie lösche. Ich weiß immernoch nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Sollte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe? Das tue ich. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es falsch ist. Sollte ich dir sagen, dass ich dir immernoch den Hals umdrehen will? Das tue ich, werde es jedoch nicht. Sollte ich dir sagen, was für eine Angst ich hatte? Wie sauer ich war? Wie töricht ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich realisierte, dass du mich versteinern und nicht töten würdest? Dass ich determiniert war dich zu töten, bevor du den Preis gezahlt hattest, damit deine Seele frei sein würde? Naja, das habe ich einfach, oder?_

‚_Ich könnte meine Demütigung erwähnen, die ich erlitten habe, indem ich in meinem Pyjama in die Hölle geschleift worden bin. Du hast ein Faible dafür, mich entkleidet zu lassen. Wie dem auch sei; das wäre lächerlich._

‚_Vielleicht sollte ich damit beginnen wie schrecklich ich mich fühle, dass du für mich hast leiden müssen. Dass ich dich deine Sicht gekostet habe. Hermine… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir gegenüber jemals wieder gut machen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diese Schuld überkommen soll. Du kannst nicht verstehen, wie zwiespältig ich in meinem Geist bin. Ich bin immernoch sprachlos von der Tatsache, dass du solch ein Risiko eingegangen bist. Mein Magen ballt sich zusammen wenn ich nur daran denke, was du angegangen bist und was du hättest angehen müssen, wenn du es vermasselt hättest. _Er seufzte schwer.

Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und begann zu sprechen, aber er legte seine freie Hand gegen ihren Mund.

‚_Ich kann nicht anders als mich betrogen zu fühlen, weil du soetwas Rücksichtsloses getan hast. Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich auch nicht anders als freudige Euphorie zu empfinden, dass du mich für wertvoll genug für so einen spektakulär dummen Akt hältst. Ich habe den ganzen Tag bei dir gesessen, während du geschlafen hast und darüber sinniert, dass so ein kleines Etwas die Hölle für mich riskieren würde. Der Betrug verblasst sehr schnell angesichts dessen._

‚_Oh Junge. Jetzt werfen mir die Mütter im Park seltsame Blicke zu. Wunderbar. Die denken wahrscheinlich, dass ich ein Pädo bin.'_

Hermine stieß ein musikalisches Kichern aus und klammerte sich fester an seine Hand.

‚_Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, muss ich sagen, dass deine… Jugend… deine am wenigsten attraktive Eigenschaft für mich ist. Dir ist der Blick erspart geblieben, den Potter mir zugeworfen hat, als er die Natur unserer Verbindung verstand. Ich freue mich nicht auf mehr von ihnen; oder dass Leute dich für meine Tochter halten oder herauszufinden – Gott hilf mir – dass du nur nach einem Vaterersatz suchst. Tust du das? Gott, ich hoffe nicht.'_

„Tue ich nicht", sagte sie lachend. Es war nicht lustig, aber den Horror, den er schaffte rüberzubringen, war es. „Du bist wahrscheinlich die letzte Person die mir in den Sinn kommt, wenn ich an väterliche Typen denke." Er versuchte seine Hand fort zu ziehen, aber sie klammerte sich daran, während sie stärker lachte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seiner Stimme lenkte.

‚_Was ich dir wirklich sagen wollte ist, dass ich verstehe, was du im Krankenhaus darüber gesagt hast, es zu schnell anzugehen. Ich fühle das Gleiche. Nur dass ich fürchte, dass du es zu schnell angegangen bist und jetzt den Fehler realisierst, den du begangen hast; oder dass der Preis zu hoch war und ich es nicht wert bin._

‚_Wenn du das fühlst, werde ich es verstehen. Ich werde dich jedoch darum bitten, dass du mich dir zumindest helfen lassen wirst. Ich würde gerne die Last des Preises, den du für mein Leben bezahlt hast, weniger schwer machen. Ich werde für dich tun, was auch immer ich kann. Ich…_ Es gab einen weiteren langen, zittrigen Seufzer. _Ich werde alles für dich tun._

‚_Du siehst – trotz all der logischen Gründe, warum wir nicht zusammenpassen – bin ich verdammt verliebt in dich. Ich befürchte niemand hat sich je die Mühe gemacht mich fühlen zu lassen, als wäre ich etwas wert – und das hat meine Vernunft ziemlich überbalanciert._

‚_Ich habe mein Bestes getan, um meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten – ich habe versucht mich darauf zu fokussieren, ein Mentor zu sein; oder vielleicht eine Art geliebter Onkel. Nicht, dass ich eine Ahnung hätte, wie das ginge – aber als ich sah, wie du für deinen neuen Job angezogen warst… Gott, du warst so hübsch. Ich war verloren.'_

Seine Stimme verstummte für eine Weile. Sie lauschten den Hintergrundgeräuschen der Vögel und spielenden Kinder und ab und an eines vorbeifahrenden Autos. Als seine Stimme wieder kam, hörte sie sich sinnierend an. ‚_Wie dumm sich auf dem Todesbett zu verlieben.'_

Sie hörte, wie er seine Lungen mit einem lauten Schniefen durch seine unglaubliche Nase füllte. ‚_Natürlich bin ich nicht gestorben, oder? Wegen dir bin ich am Leben und immernoch verliebt und hier bist du._

‚_Hermine; du sagtest einst, dass du dich zugehörig fühlen müsstest. Dass du dich gewollt fühlen müsstest. Es würde mir sehr gefallen, wenn du das Gefühl hast, zu mir zu gehören, denn ich will dich wirklich sehr…'_

Hermine drehte sich um und fand sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und küsste ihn. „Das ist alles, was ich hören musste", flüsterte sie.

Er streckte den Arm aus und spulte die Kassette nach vorne. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den Teil zu finden, den er wollte. ‚_… dich beschützen, aber ich denke immernoch, dass er ein kleiner Wurm ist. Er hat Glück gehabt, dass ich ihn nur an die Wand gepinnt habe. Ich wollte sein Gesicht einschlagen, aber das wäre unter meiner Würde gewesen. Und er hat auch vollkommen falsch gelegen, was deine Narben anbelangt. Du bist nicht entstellt. Er hat es sich anhören lassen, als wärest du schrecklich anzusehen. Du bist verdammt schön für mich. Er hatte kein Recht –'_

Er stoppte die Kassette und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und hielt ihn so davon ab, sich aufzurichten.

„Zeig mir, was du mich noch hören lassen wolltest", flüsterte sie.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und sie fühlte den Atem seines Seufzens kurz bevor er sie küsste. Sie lächelte, als er sie eng an sein Herz zog.

* * *

_:  
_

_Sechs Monate später…_

:

Hermine trat aus dem Kamin heraus und traf sich selbst mit einem schnellen Anti-Asche- Zauber, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zurück zu einem langen, dünnen Stock transformierte. Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und drückte auf die automatische Wahltaste.

„Ich bin zuhause, wie du genau weißt. Wo bist du?"

„_Im Schlafzimmer"_, antwortete seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

Die Soundqualität war viel besser als beim Kassettenrekorder, aber die Telefone hatten die nervige Angewohnheit auszufallen, wenn Magie benutzt wurde und wollten in St. Mungos, Hogsmeade oder der Winkelgasse überhaupt nicht funktionieren.

Sie begann durch das Wohnzimmer zu laufen und bewegte ihren Stock vor sich aus Angewohnheit. Sie brauchte ihn nicht wirklich. Solange niemand irgendetwas hinzufügte, ohne ihr etwas zu sagen, konnte sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit durchs Haus rennen. Da Severus all seine Bücher über Dunkle Künste verkauft und die Bücher, die auf dem Boden gelegen hatten, in die Regale gestellt hatte, gab es nicht länger irgendwelche Stolperfallen. Alles andere hatten sie gleich behalten; außer dem Wasserkocher und den Rohren im Obergeschoss.

„Ich hatte einen lustigen Tag auf der Arbeit", sagte sie in ihr Telefon. „Das war ein Scherz. Meine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder ist kaputt gegangen und ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, bis ich den vollendeten Arbeitsplan Miranda übergeben hatte und er leer war. Ich weiß, nichts war verloren, weil alles in meinem Kopf war, aber es war trotzdem nervig, das ganze verdammte Ding zu wiederholen."

„_Da muss man zustimmen."_

„Ich habe Filius zum Mittagessen getroffen und er ist dabei bei dem Projekt."

„_Gut. Das freut mich, obwohl ich wenig Zweifel hatte. Er liebt ein gutes Projekt."_

„Er schien sehr aufgeregt. Er denkt, dass es eine Chance gibt, meine Glasaugen zu verzaubern, damit sie wie Moodys sind. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du an ihn deswegen herangetreten bist. Ich gebe zu, dass ich daran gedacht habe, aber ich hatte angst gehabt, dass ich wie ein Freak aussehen würde, wenn meine Augen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen rollen."

„_Mir ist das vollkommen egal."_

„Stimmt, aber das bist du. Du weißt, dass ich unsicher werde. Ich bevorzuge die Sonnenbrille fast."

„_Sie stoppen die Idioten nicht davor die Richtung zu zeigen, wenn du danach fragst", _grummelte er.

„Stimmt auch."

Sie fühlte einen Luftzug an ihrem Gesicht und zog das Telefon fort, sodass er sie küssen konnte. Er wedelte seine Hand immer vor ihr, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, wenn er näher kam. Es war nicht nötig; sie konnte ihn anhand seines Aftershaves verfolgen.

Sie stellte ihr Telefon auf Lautsprechanlage und legte es auf das Bett, während sie sich setzte.

„Jedenfalls hat er gesagt, dass es eine Weile dauern würde – vielleicht sechs Monate – um es vollkommen nachzuforschen. Und dann wäre da immernoch eine Chance von siebzig Prozent, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Aber wenn er den Zauber herausfinden sollte ist er sich sicher, dass er sie mit limitierter Bewegung machen würde, sodass ich nicht hinter mich schauen könnte, ohne meinen Kopf zu drehen."

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und er nahm ihre Hand. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„_Ich denke ich habe das Problem gelöst",_ antwortete seine Stimme vom Bettlaken.

Sie seufzte. „Severus –"

„_Es wird diesmal funktionieren. Lass es mich versuchen."_

Er hatte noch nicht aufgehört zu versuchen, zumindest einen Teil des Schadens zu reparieren. Sie wünschte, dass er es würde. Es war schwer genug für sie, ihre Limitationen zu akzeptieren ohne seine konstante Hoffnung. Die Schuld, die er trug, presste gegen ihre Beziehung und fügte ein Gewicht hinzu, das schwer zu ertragen war.

„In Ordnung. Wolltest du das jetzt machen?"

„_Will ich."_

Sie nickte und schaltete ihr Telefon mit einem Piepen aus. Sein Piepen folgte kurz darauf.

Er zog an ihrer Hand und sie stand auf. Wie immer ließ sie sich von ihm ohne Widerstand dort hin führen, wohin er es wollte. Ihre Erinnerung des Raumes sagte ihr, dass sie neben dem Bett standen und zum Kleiderschrank blickten.

Er presste ihre Schulter in der Geste die inzwischen ‚bleib hier' bedeutete. Sie blieb stehen.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als er sich bewegte, bis er hinter ihr stand. Als er ihr Handgelenk drückte, nickte sie. Er warnte sie immer, wenn er davor war, Magie auf sie zu benutzen. Sie seufzte.

Sie fühlte, wie er die dunkel getünchte Brille entfernte und sie in ihre Tasche schob. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie sanft zurück gegen seine Brust. Sie fühlte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, wie sie sich gegen ihre Schläfe presste, kurz bevor seine Magie über sie schwappte.

Sie wartete geduldig, während er welchen Zauber auch immer vollführte, den er diese Woche herausgesucht hatte und versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich zu halten. Draco und Lavender hatten ihr gesagt, dass sie jetzt, da sie sich nicht länger selbst sehen konnte, ihre Meinungen durch ihren Gesichtsausdruck noch leichter zur Schau gab. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und dachte stattdessen an schönere Dinge. Wie das Abendessen, welches sie am gestrigen Abend gehabt hatten. Er war ein wunderbarer Koch, aber er hatte sich selbst mit dem gerösteten Lamm übertroffen. Sie hatte etwas mit zur Arbeit genommen und alles lange vor dem Mittagessen gegessen.

Natürlich musste sie wenn sie an das Abendessen dachte gleich darüber nachdenken, was sie nach dem Abendessen gemacht hatten und es war schwierig für sie, das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht zu halten. Severus war vielleicht in vielen Arealen sehr reserviert; aber das Bett war keines von ihnen. Sie grinste und erinnerte sich genussvoll an das eine mal, als sie den Kassettenrekorder unter das Kissen geschmuggelt und es am nächsten Tag abgespielt hatte, während er unterwegs gewesen war. Severus hatte sich ziemlich an den Fakt gewöhnt, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Er war ziemlich laut geworden und köstlich vulgär. Sie hatte die Kassette behalten und spielte sie ab wann immer sie begann traurig zu werden. Ihn schreien zu hören wie sehr er sie liebte war ein gutes Mittel gegen Trübsinnigkeit.

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch einen schnellen, scharfen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf unterbrochen. Sie sog ihren Atem zischend ein und zuckte zusammen; er behielt seinen Zauberstab jedoch an ihrer Schläfe.

„Severus. Es tut weh, hör auf."

Er rieb Kreise in ihre Schulter, hielt sie jedoch fest an sich gepresst und das Stechen wurde schlimmer.

„Wirklich, Severus, es ist –"

Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Kopf und sie sah helle Lichtpunkte. Sie presste ihre Handballen gegen ihre Augen und fühlte die Glasbälle hinter den Lidern. „Bitte, du tust mir weh!", keuchte sie.

Der Arm über ihrer Brust entspannte sich und er rieb ihre Schulter weiter entschuldigend, doch es war zu spät. Der Schmerz war lähmend. Als er begann, sich zurück zu ziehen, begannen Bilder sich in ihrem Kopf zu formen. Zunächst schienen sie Erinnerungen zu sein, aber sie wurden klarer und definierter.

Der Atem stockte in ihrer Kehle als sie realisierte, dass das Bild in ihrem Kopf von ihr und Severus war. Er stand hinter ihr, einen Arm über ihrer Brust. Er sah grimmig und determiniert aus und sie blass und aufgeregt. Sie blickten den Spiegel in der Tür seiner Garderobe an.

Sie konnte sehen.

Sie keuchte und drehte sich in seinen Armen. Sie blickte zu seinem Gesicht hoch, aber das Bild in ihrem Kopf zeigte lediglich, dass sie sich in seinen Armen herumgedreht hatte. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig und übel, bis sie es verstand.

Sie sah mit seinen Augen.

„Severus! Es hat funktioniert!" Sie drehte sich wieder zurück und starrte ihn durch den Spiegel an, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf sie fokussiert. „Dich! Schau dich an! Ich will nicht mich sehen!"

Er schmunzelte und hob seinen Blick. Er war so blass und ausgemergelt, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und die Kummerfalten in seinem Gesicht waren tiefer als zuvor. Sein Haar, immernoch fein und schlaff, hing hinunter bis zu seiner Hüfte. Sie mochte es, es durch ihre Finger gleiten zu lassen, also schnitt er es nie. Sie seufzte. „Oh Himmel. Du siehst so gut aus." Er blickte sie mit einem wunderbaren höhnischen Lächeln finster an, aber sie ignorierte das und brach aus seiner Umarmung aus. „Näher! Komm näher zum Spiegel! Ich will dich von Nahem sehen!"

Er zog eine Grimasse und folgte ihr zum Spiegel; er beugte sich leicht hinunter, um seinen Kopf im Glas zu behalten. Er gab ihr eine Augenumarmung und ein kleines Lächeln.

„Oh Severus…"

Seine Augen zuckten zu ihr und sie sah sich selbst. Sie hatte etwas Gewicht zugelegt und ihre Glasaugen waren etwas seltsam. Sie konnte sie bewegen, aber sie waren ungenau und nicht überzeugend. Ihr Gesicht wurde geteilt durch zwei Schnitte, die ihren Nasenrücken überkreuzten und ein X formten.

„Ich bin nicht schlecht", sagte sie. „Schau ein bisschen gruselig aus."

Er blickte sie finster an und sie lachte. „Ich habe dein höhnisches Lächeln vermisst. Und deine Füße! Zieh deine Schuhe aus und schau deine Füße an. Um genau zu sein: Zieh alles aus!"

Er rollte seine Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf ungeduldig. Er zog sie zurück an sich und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er neigte seinen Kopf und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh! Ist da mehr?"

Er nickte.

„Wird es weh tun?"

Er ließ den Zauberstab in seine Handfläche rollen und hielt seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger einen Zentimeter auseinander.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Okay. Den Versuch ist es wert. Ich bin bereit." Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und bemerkte, dass ihre falschen Augen ziemlich ausdrucksvoll waren, wenn sie Angst hatte.

Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen kurz, bevor er mit dem Zauberstab zielte; nicht auf sie, sondern auf seine eigene Reflektion im Spiegel. Der Effekt war, dass er ihn direkt auf sie hielt.

Sie beobachtete durch seine Augen, als seine Lippen „_Legilimens!"_ formten.

Sie fühlte einen Druck in ihrem Geist, der intensiver wurde, bis sie sich fühlte, als wäre ihr Kopf in einem Schraubstock. Sie versuchte ihre Augen auf Severus zu behalten und realisierte dann wie dumm das war und schloss sie gegen den Schmerz.

Als es kam, war es das leiseste Flüstern, welches von weit weg gesprochen wurde. „Kannst du mich hören?"

„Severus?" Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Bild von Snape, der in den Spiegel starrte. Seine Augen waren zusammengekniffen vor Konzentration und sein Gesicht war angespannt von der Mühe. In ihrem Geist konnte sie wieder die Andeutung eines Flüsterns hören und schmiss ihren Geist in dessen Richtung. „Nochmal! Ruf mich nochmal!"

„Komm zu mir", hörte sie die tiefe, volle Stimme. „Du musst deine Gedanken näher bringen."

Sie drückte ihren Geist zu der Stimme, die sich in einer Ecke ihres Kopfes versteckte und als sie hörte, wie sie zu verschwinden begann, sprang sie mental danach.

„Severus?", sagte sie in ihrem eigenen Kopf. Der Anblick verschwand und sie realisierte, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie fühlte sich fast überwältigt von der Wärme, Liebe, Erleichterung und Glück, die über sie schwappten.

Sie fühlte, wie beide seine Arme sich um sie schlangen und seine Stimme hörte sich wie Seide in ihrem Kopf an; Laut, stark und vollkommen wunderschön. „Ich bin hier."

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und umarmte ihn. „Wie lange wird es bleiben?", fragte sie.

„Ich kann es vielleicht für fünf weitere Minuten aufrecht halten oder… ich könnte es permanent machen."

Sie quietschte. „Tu es!" Sie fühlte einen schwachen Strom der Angst und Unsicherheit über ihre Aufregung gleiten.

„Es würde nicht die Sicht beinhalten. Das ist ein separater Zauber; aber du wirst bald neue Augen haben."

„Vielleicht auch nicht, Severus. Du musst das akzeptieren. Also; worauf wartest du?"

„Hermine, es würde unsere Geister verbinden. Wir würden in der Lage sein miteinander zu reden, aber wir würden auch in der Lage sein die Launen vom jeweils anderen zu fühlen und schließlich die Gedanken des jeweils anderen zu hören."

Eine weitere Welle der Beklemmung zitterte durch sie und sie versuchte, sie fort zu drängen. Wieso gab sie vor, dass sie nervös wäre? „Tu es!", sagte sie fest.

„Permanent bedeutet für immer. Wenn du in der Zukunft vielleicht dieses Arrangement nichtmehr willst…"

Und dann verstand sie. Es war _seine_ Unsicherheit, die sie fühlte. Die Verbindung würde sogar anhaltender sein, als eine Hochzeit und er machte sich Sorgen, dass sie eine zu schnelle Entscheidung bereuen würde.

Sie hob ihr Gesicht und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Sie fand seinen Mund beim zweiten Versuch.

„Wenn du denkst, dass deine Gefühle sich in Zukunft verändern könnten,", flüsterte sie, „oder du auf irgendeine andere Weise unsicher bist, dann tu es nicht. Ich? Ich will das. Ich will dich. _Permanent."_ Wenn er ihre Emotionen fühlte, dann musste er jetzt akzeptieren, wie sehr sie meinte, was sie gesagt hatte. Vielleicht würde er ihr jetzt glauben, wenn sie sagte, dass das einzige, was sie bereute, war, wie schuldig er sich fühlte. Vielleicht würde er jetzt verstehen, wie glücklich er sie machte, wie bodenständig sie sich fühlte, wie geliebt und gewollt. Ihr Augenlicht zu verlieren wäre ein geringerer Verlust, wenn sie seine Stimme in ihrem Geist hören könnte und nicht auf einer Gerätschaft.

Sie fühlte seine antwortenden Gedanken und Emotionen. Sie war überflutet von unglaublichem Glück und der Intensität seiner Liebe und einer primitiven Woge sexueller Erregung. Sie grinste, als sie einen seiner verirrten Gedanken auffing. Scheinbar wurde Severus es –trotz seiner finsteren Blicke und höhnischen Grinsens – nicht müde zu hören, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand.

Er küsste sie sanft zurück. „Meine Gefühle für dich sind unmöglich zu verändern", sagte er in ihrem Geist.

Sie schluckte um den Kloß in ihrem Hals herum; sie fühlte die Wahrheit seiner Wörter sie liebkosen, als sie fühlte, wie seine Liebe sie umschloss.

„Dann tu es."

:

:

…und so wurde es getan.

:

* * *

_Anmerkung von Aurette:  
_

Danke an mein Team für die Ermutigungen: Dressagegirl, Hebe GB und Karelia. Danke an DarkRiverTempest für ihre wundervollen Vorgaben und ihren winnenden Einsatz für die Archive der The Petulant Poetess Seite.

Wie versprochen sind hier die ursprünglichen Vorgaben, die mir gegeben wurden und von denen ich wählen durfte. Sie waren alle so gut, ich habe sie einfach zusammengepanscht!

Le Vorgaben:

~Natürlich bin ich Angst, Hurt7Comfort und Dunkelheit verfallen. Nimm ein Grimmmärchen und gib ihm eine SS/HG Umgebung. Ich mag ziemlich Die Schöne und das Biest, aber das Biest verwandelt sich nicht in einen Prinz (Ich habe das immer gehasst) oder Rotkäppchen. Und wie gesagt: sehr düstere Einflüsse.

~Ich habe einen Fetisch für Männer mit langen Haaren (ja, ich liebe Lucius' Locken, aber Severus' auch). Hermine muss gezwungen sein, die geliebten Haare zu schneiden - vielleicht schluchzt sie die ganze Zeit - wie und warum liegt in deinem Ermessen. Wird Severus ihr vergeben? Das kann zu jeglicher Zeit passieren: Vor/Nach dem Krieg ist unwichtig. Ich liebe auch starke, dünne Füße an Männern. Ja, ich habe einen unglaublichen Fußfetisch. ;)

~Hermine oder Severus ist blind und es kann nicht durch magische oder konventionelle Methoden geheilt werden. Wie beginnt ihre Beziehung? Wie ist er/sie blind geworden? Ich bevorzuge bösartige Gründe, wie zum Beispiel Ron, der in einem Anfall von Neid, einen Fluch auf Hermine geworfen hat und sich weigert, einen Gegenfluch zu geben - soetwas in der Art. Und weiterhin: Wie weit wird der jeweils andere gehen um zu versuchen die Blindheit zu heilen? Wird Hermine einen Deal mit einem Dunklen Lord machen, um Severus' Augenlicht zu retten - oder umgekehrt? Was ist die Reaktion der Person mit der Blindheit?

~Liebe Dunkle-Mal-Geschichten. Das Dunkle Mal tötet Severus. Wie weit wird Hermine gehen, um ihm vom Sterben abzuhalten? Wird sie alles tun? Selbst ihre Seele aufgeben? Füge Götter/Dämonen der Unterwelt dafür ein: Luzifer, Hades, Leviathan, etc. Griechisch, Römisch oder Christlich ist egal. Bonuspunkte, wenn du Tom Riddle als einen wütenden Dämon hast, der sauer ist, weil er die Hölle nicht regieren konnte.

* * *

Dies ist Mr. Aurette gewidmet, da alle meine Geschichten immer nur Liebesbriefe an ihn waren...

* * *

_Anmerkung von Cyberrat:_ Ich danke euch allen SO sehr für das Lesen meiner Übersetzung dieser fantastischen Geschichte. Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass ihr bis hier mitgewandert seid und würde mich über jede einzelne Meinung freuen. Bis zum nächsten mal!


End file.
